


When Hybrids Are Born

by Treo_dishks



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Cussing, EXO Ships, Flowers, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, badass Youngjae, botanist Mark, jikook - Freeform, over-protective Jaebum, snail pace, sulay - Freeform, this fic is getting out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Park Jinyoung wakes up on a strange bed in a strange country after his brother, the Korean Mafia King, Im Jaebum sends him away for safety. Jinyoung is hardly surprised about the turn of events but he really is dumbstruck when he is left in the care of a handsome yet talented scientist called as Mark Tuan, who is nothing like the other guys that Jaebum used to leave him with.On the other hand, furious is an understatement to what Mark feels. A botanist at heart and a perfume maker by profession, Mark Tuan hates to be responsible for Jaebum’s little brother. He has no interest in being dumped with the burden of shielding a Mafia member, but his obligation towards Jaebum runs stronger than his personal emotions towards the matter. Though, once he begins to understand the younger’s soul, his perspective changes. And Mark does not know if it’s a sign of something good or bad.





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. This is the first multifandom fic I'm writing so if I apologise if I get a little ooc. My main focus will be on the markjin storyline but I'll also be focusing on the Jackbum side too along with many other BTS and EXO ships. Hope you guys enjoying reading it. 
> 
> All the picture credits goes to the owners.

_Hybrid - of mixed characters or composed of different elements_

 

The drops of rain from the dark clouds fell hard on the concrete outside the club. The windows of the club were tinted dark, and on busy days were covered with occasional jazzy lights that flashed from inside the place. Tonight was an exception. There were no flashy lights coming from within and the only sounds were the sickening crunch of bones as they were broken. Two young men clad in jeans and black leather threw kicks and punches like their life depended on it. After they had knocked down the majority of the bar, they tumbled outside to the harsh downpour of the rain. The older of the two pulled out a phone and quickly fired off a text message to the ones that mattered the world to him. Then, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the other boy. The younger one, who was nearly unconscious, tugged onto the leather jacket of the older.

 

"Hyung, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to provoke those goons. I swear, I was only trying to scare them off, not start a gang war. I just, I just-"

 

The older of the two gently shushed him and caressed his face. "Hush, Jinyoungie. It's alright. I know why you did it. I'm not mad, you hear me? I am just tired y'know? So damn tired," he said with a trembling voice. He leaned against the rough wall of the club and sighed loudly. 

 

"Jinyoungie, I've called for help, kay? Youngjae and Bambam are coming to pick you up. Once they arrive the three of you go back home. I've got some shit to take care of in this goddamn club." Jackson glared at the lights overhead and he saw the raindrops shine as they passed the yellow lamps. Taking a deep breath, he ventured once again inside the dark club, leaving Jinyoung out in the rain.

 

Jackson walked inside and made his way past the fallen men to the interior of the club. As he passed through a set of satin curtains, he was surrounded by hazy fumes and a dull red light. The smell of cigar permeated throughout the room and he flinched his nose in disgust. He saw a man in a fedora reclining on a couch. 

 

"You know, when Jaebum hears of this he's gonna have your ass on a platter," uttered Jackson in a calm, collected voice. The man stood up and made his way over to Jackson, slowly blowing more smoke into the air. He took off his fedora and dropped the cigar onto the floor before crushing it with his shoe. He stepped directly in front of Jackson and he let out a grunt.

 

"There was a time when that threat would've worked on me. Now, It doesn't do shit." The man had a smooth voice and if Jackson remembered correctly, was Jaebum's finest henchman. His name was Kim Namjoon. And he was known for taking on jobs that made others refuse immediately. And he was Jackson's closest friend. Until today. "I am worth more than just a henchman. I took care of some of the most dangerous jobs for him. And what do I get? I get the goddamn responsibility of guarding his snotty nosed brother who can't even pack a proper punch. I deserve more than that."

 

Jackson sighed and grabbed the other boy's nape. He brought the latter closer to himself and looked him in the eye. "Giving you the responsibility to guard Jinyoung is basically Jaebum's way of showing how much trust he places in you. If you can't see that then I think there isn't anything more he can offer for you. Might as well just leave. He's gonna fire you anyway for what you and your men have done."

 

Saying this, Jackson turned around and started walking towards the curtains when he saw two men block his way. He glanced towards the side and let out a frustrated sigh. "Namjoon, ask your men to move," threatened Jackson.

 

He heard Namjoon let out a chuckle. "For all of Jaebum's bravado, there are still some things left in his life, that if forfeited, make him shiver with fear. And you are one of them." As he continued to speak, his men surrounded Jackson. The latter looked at the two men and shook his head, warning them not to do it. 

 

It happened quickly and without a mess. As Jackson lunged to strike, the men grabbed onto his hands and prevented him from further movement. Namjoon slid up from behind and inserted a needle right at his neck. He placed his lips by Jackson's ears and whispered as the other slowly lost his consciousness. "Jaebum's gonna come for you. And when he does, I'm gonna show him how pathetic he is for letting himself be vulnerable. And you're gonna help me, Jackseunie."

 

A slurry voice left Jackson as he glared at Namjoon. "Only Jaebum gets to call me that, asshole." Namjoon chuckled and ordered his men to take Jackson away. He made his way past the curtains and reached the windows of the club. He clenched his jaw as he saw Park Jinyoung being hurled into the car by Bambam. As the car reversed and took off, he caught sight of Youngjae driving and let out a growl. He had wished for some action with Park Jinyoung. For now, he would have to do with Jackson.

 

* * *

 

Park Jinyoung had faced many issues in life but the one that was wracking his nerves now were of a different level. His eyes were red from the torrent of tears he had shed in the past twenty minutes. He had his head down as he gazed at the jacket that Jackson had given him earlier that night. He had told Jinyoung that he had things to take care of in the club. Jinyoung felt his chest clench in pain as he realised that Jackson had not yet come home.

 

Now, Jinyoung sat facing a man he respected and feared, but more than anything, a man he loved from the depths of his heart. Im Jaebum, the Mafia King of Korea, the fiancee of Jackson Wang and the adopted brother of one Park Jinyoung, sat staring aimlessly into space as he processed everything that Jinyoung had retold. The younger was afraid to look up but a sudden exhale of breath from the Jaebum made him look up.

 

Jaebum rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his slicked hair. He glanced down at his fingers and fidgeted with the platinum band before he spoke to his little brother. "You're saying it was Namjoon who did this?" Jinyoung nodded his head fervently and glanced at Jaebum with sincerity in his eyes. 

 

"And, it was Namjoon's men who threw the first punch?" Another nod from Jinyoung and he felt moisture form in his eyes again. They had kicked him right in the gut before Jackson had intervened.

 

"And Jackson fought back when they ganged up on you, right?" A whimper left him this time and fresh tears rolled down his eyes. His vision was swimming as he stared at Jaebum's bare feet. 

 

"All of this because you threatened a guy?" Jinyoung snapped up and he blinked away his tears. He looked at Jaebum straight in the eye and spoke with a stutter. "Th-they were harassing the patrons of the club. And I told them that our men would never go so low as to harass innocent clientele. Th-that's all I said before th-they s-started throwing punches and calling me a wuss. I-I tried to defend myself but they had me on the floor kneeling, before, b-b-bef-before Jackson h-hyung started beating them up. Then he took me out and told me to go home. H-He went in and n-never ca-came back. I-I sent the others b-but they told me he wasn't at the club."

 

Jaebum let out a shaky breath as Jinyoung sobbed. He felt his eyes tear up and he looked at Jaebum with guilt in his eyes. "I am so sorry, hyung. I-I was only trying to do what was right. I-I never thought that this would happen. I-I am sorry!"

 

Jinyoung ducked his head in shame for he could not face his elder brother. He suddenly felt warmth envelop him and he was met with a firm chest and fingers that carded through his hair. He felt more tears flow when he heard his brother comfort him. "My Jinyoungie, I know you tried to do the right thing. It's just bad luck that things turned out this way." Jinyoung hugged him tighter as Jaebum continued to talk. "I'll get my Jackseunie back, you see. And I'll make that bastard Kim Namjoon pay for it. But for now, I have to make sure you're safe. Got it? Be a good boy and stay safe for me," he said and Jinyoung pulled away to look up at him with a knowing expression. He knew what would happen next.

 

A mask was placed over his face and his hands were restrained. He tried to struggle in the darkness that enveloped him but he felt a needle prick at his throat and he felt dizzy. He tried to call out to Jaebum but only ended up slurring a mass of unintelligible words. As he slowly drifted off into oblivion, he faintly heard Jaebum shout orders at his men. 

 

* * *

 

A soft whining brought him out of his dark slumber. The whining was followed by a soft tug at his fabric and he let out a soft sound of protest at whatever or whoever was tugging at his shirt. As he blinked his eyes open he was met with the sight of a white furred dog that had his cloth between its teeth. He tried to turn his head and felt a soft quilt under him along with the puffiness of cushions. He was pretty sure he was on a bed. He looked to his side and found light pouring from the window. 

 

He glanced at the dog and gently ran his hand over its furry head, eliciting a soft purr from the animal. He sat up and slowly took in his surroundings. There was a potted plant by the window and the room was spacious with a walk-in closet and a small cabinet filled with books. There was a fireplace in the corner and it was lit to keep the room warm. 

 

He felt a numb pain at his neck and he pressed his fingers against the wound. He mentally cursed his brother and pleaded to any God that heard him to rescue him from his over-protective brother. Thoughts about his brother brought him back to Jackson's kidnapping. He felt a soft tug in his chest as he remembered the sadness that had laced his brother when he heard of his fiancee's kidnapping. He prayed for Namjoon's life and hoped that Jaebum would give him a chance to speak before he killed him.

 

Jaebum tolerated disobedience to a level, but to target Jackson and his brother in one night was the last mistake any person could make. 

 

His thoughts were cut off when a deep and low voice suddenly penetrated the silence that surrounded the room. "Ah, so you're awake. I was getting worried that Jaebum had miscalculated the dosage of the drug."

 

Jinyoung felt his jaw slacken as he openly ogled the man that had entered the room with a tray containing tea and some biscuits. The man was lanky with dark hair and wide inquisitive eyes. He was muscular in a way that was not apparent at first sight, but on closer look was very much noticeable. His full sleeved shirt pulled at all the right angles and Jinyoung tried very hard to not stare so openly. He ducked down as the handsome man placed the tray on a table by the potted plant. The other man's korean was heavily accented and Jinyoung guessed that he was either American or of some other foreign descent. Jinyoung also guessed that the guy had to be older than Jaebum, given the fact that he referred to his brother without the use of honorifics. 

 

"You're not in shock, are you?" The dark haired guy tentatively spoke to get Jinyoung's attention and the latter looked up with some sort of a smile. "This is not the first time my idiot brother went ballistic over me. In fact, I'm just surprised that this time I've been placed in the charge of a man as handsome as you are," said Jinyoung in a smooth voice. 

 

The other guy looked mortified for a moment before he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Great, I've been left in charge of another flirtatious fool. I swear to God I'm going to kill Im Jaebum the next time he shows his ugly face over this side of America." Jinyoung gaped as the english words rolled off of the other's tongue. Granted Jinyoung understood very little English, but he knew a rant when he heard one. He frowned as he watched the other scoop up the dog and walk away. He could not help the torrent of words that left his mouth as he saw the guy leave.

 

"I may be flirtatious but I'm in no way a fool. In fact, I've helped my brother in a lot of heists. A lot of successful ones," he added with pride. The other guy seemed disinterested in what he told and if Jinyoung was not offended before, he was now.

 

"Do you think I care about your heists? All I wanted was for Jaebum to leave me alone with my work, but no, he had to saddle me with you right when I was entering a busy part of the year. Talk of bad luck, huh?!"

 

Jinyoung felt irritation build in him as he heard the other whine. He clenched his fists and fumed in anger silently. "You didn't have to agree then. Why did you agree to safe guard me when that is the last thing you wanted to do?" The other guy rendered Jinyoung with a blank expression before he shook his head.

 

"Because there's no bargaining with Jaebum. He doesn't give you options. He orders and expects everyone to nod along. You must know him well, he's your brother after all." With that the other guy gave him a nod and proceeded to leave before Jinyoung called out to him again.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"It's Mark. Mark Tuan," said the other one, before he made his way out cradling a pup and leaving Jinyoung's heart turbulent in his wake.

 

 


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum plots. Youngjae acts. Jinyoung learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

The night was silent and dark. At the epicenter of Seoul, silence and sorrow was all that filled the grand mansion. The mansion itself was old and was constructed by Jaebum’s parents. There was no speculation of the different family names of Jaebum and Jinyoung. To the gang and the world, the two boys were brothers, but only the two boys knew of how they were related. Jaebum’s father and Jinyoung’s mother were siblings. And as much as Jinyoung’s mother had hated her brother, she had entrusted her son over to him in her final moments. Jinyoung never knew his father nor his mother. The only family he grew up with was Jaebum.

 

Jaebum’s parents raised the boys like soldiers, but Jaebum made sure that Jinyoung knew what love was. He himself had been raised like a cold-hearted mercenary and for a long time he never knew what it felt like to receive love. He cared a lot for Jinyoung but he was never receptive of it. Until that fated day when his entire world had changed. He had seen a smile on a boy that had made his heart flutter. And by the Gods, he had made Jaebum feel. Even after being with Jackson for ten years, he was still discovering so many things about him. Jackson had enraptured not only his heart and soul, but also his mind, reasoning and every single fiber of him.

 

Jackson cared like none other. He would always fuss over Jaebum and he would scream at the other boy until he listened. He was never bothered by the fact that he was dating the most iconic figure of the Mafia world. If anything, he had told Jaebum that he had been more attracted when he had known about it. He was amiable to everyone and Jaebum was always scared that someone would steal him away. And now that nightmare had made its way into reality.

 

Jaebum’s eyes fluttered open as he awoke again. The office at his mansion was swathed in darkness as he sat on the chair by the window. There were bottles of alcohol lying about. It had been three days since Jackson had gone missing and it had been two days since he had argued with Mark. The elder had screamed and shouted at him, until relenting finally. Jaebum would always be in debt when it came to Mark. He knew Jinyoung would be safe with Mark. As long as Jinyoung was safe, he could focus on other things. As for the kidnapping of Jackson, he was finding it very hard to prevent himself from going crazy and destroying everything on sight.

 

Namjoon's folly would end with nothing less than his death. He would make sure that Namjoon had a slow, painful demise. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Youngjae opened the door and peeked inside. He beckoned the younger in and waved towards the chair opposite to him. Youngjae shook his head and stood a few feet away from him.

 

"You look like shit, hyung. I don't think Jackson hyung would appreciate the way you look. And also, is that alcohol I smell in this room? It better not be alcohol. Jackson will know somehow and you'll be in a lot of trouble," said the younger in a smug voice. A ghost of a smile erupted on Jaebum's face as he gazed fondly at the younger.

 

"He really would find out, wouldn't he? Guess I gotta get my head out of my ass and start planning, huh."

 

Youngjae nodded and moved to switch on the lights in the room. As the room flooded with lights, a towel was thrown at Jaebum’s face. He looked at Youngjae with a confused look. The latter rolled his eyes. “Hyung, please go and shower. Brush your teeth, wear your suit and get your ass out there. The morale is worsening among the gang.”

 

Jaebum looked at Youngjae with a remorseful expression. He pulled at the lint on the towel before he spoke. “I let that scum get away with Jackson. I won’t be surprised if my men think me a coward,” he said.

 

Youngjae sighed and walked over to Jaebum. He kicked away a few bottles and kneeled before him, placing his palm in a placating manner over Jaebum’s shoulder. He looked the elder in the eye with a fierce expression.

 

“You are Im Jaebum, the co-founder and leader of _Bastet’s Children_. You are strong willed and confident in your decisions, yet right now you feel lost and vulnerable. You know what that means? It means that above everything else, you’re human.” Jaebum scoffed and looked away but Youngjae was not going to relent.

 

“You just sent away your younger brother to God knows where and Your fiancee was kidnapped by one your best fighters. What you are feeling right now is normal, but to wallow away in grief and getting drunk over it is not the way to deal with it. You need to show the world what happens when someone fucks with Im Jaebum,” he finished.

 

Jaebum sighed. He glanced at Youngjae with gratitude and he ruffled his hair, which earned him a shout of protest from the younger.

 

“I’m going to gather our men at the discussion room. I’m giving you half an hour to clean up. Don’t be late, hyung,” mused the younger with a grin. He squeezed Jaebum’s shoulder and he got up. He walked towards the door and opened it before he looked back for a moment. He tapped his watch once, reminding Jaebum to hurry up, before he made his way out.

 

* * *

  


Jaebum entered the discussion room smelling much better than before and it made Youngjae smile. “Ah, the grouchy leader-nim is here,” snarked Bambam which earned a glare from Jaebum. Bambam just shrugged it off, unbothered by it. Youngjae had rounded up Bambam and a few other trusted men.

 

He had on a black suit and he appeared crisp. There was an air of seriousness as he stood at the head of the table. He watched his men for a moment before he spoke.

 

“I apologise for disappearing on you people. It's not the way a leader behaves I'm sure, but Namjoon kidnapped Jackson. And, I hate to say it, but I let my emotions get the best of me. It's a piss poor excuse but I'm here now. I'm ready to get him back. So if any of you have been proactive while I was otherwise being useless, please share.”

 

His men looked up at him with amusement and maybe a little bit of respect. Nobody expected to see their rough edged leader so vulnerable. Youngjae was the first to step up. Jaebum gestured for him to start. The younger nodded before he stood up and glanced at the others.

 

“I ran up some leads on Namjoon's men. My guys tell me that they were hanging out with D’s men.”

 

Jaebum frowned at that. “D’s men? What has he got to do with Namjoon? Don't tell me they're allies or something,” said Jaebum in disbelief. Youngjae shrugged his shoulders. Jaebum let out a soft growl and cursed internally.

 

D was the alias of Min Yoongi who was the leader of the Mafia gang, Daegu Shadows. While _Bastet’s Children_ made people cower with fear and gape with awe, Daegu Shadows made people kill themselves rather than face the wrath of its leader.

 

Jaebum could not stand the gang or it's members. He had once allied with D and while they were not friends, they had been acquaintances. But a misunderstanding had erupted and it had ended up with dead people on both sides, innocent and bad. Since then, the two groups stayed away from each other but the tension between them was like a ticking time bomb. One wrong move and they would go into war.

 

Youngjae brought him out of his reverie by snapping his fingers. As Jaebum refocused on present matters, he told him about his future meeting plans with Suzy, their associate.

 

“Do you think Suzy can help?” Asked Jaebum with skepticism. He never did trust the girl who was known for listening to everyone's gossip. Even if she had given a lot of intel to his men before, the present issue was very sensitive and he wondered if the girl understood the gravity of the situation.

 

Youngjae let out a scoff and frowned at Jaebum. “Of course. You need to learn to trust her more, leader-nim. And you know I don't go and talk to any breathing human who can relay information. I've got standards,” he said with a smug smile.

 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at the younger one. “She’s a whore for information and I’m sure she’ll want to know something about us in exchange for whatever she says. What if she is working for them?”

 

Youngjae sighed in frustration and he placed both of his palms on the table. “She’s our only hope if we wish to know what Namjoon is upto. Let me talk to her. I swear, I won’t relay information that will put any of us in danger. So, have some trust in me and assign me this work.”

 

Jaebum stared hard at Youngjae for a moment before he relented. He warned Youngjae to be cautious. Youngjae smiled widely at him and he excused himself. The others had also tried to do their own little investigations but they were in vain.

 

After hearing from the others he dismissed his men. He gestured for Bambam to stay back and once everyone had left, he beckoned him closer.

 

“Bamie, I want you to go personally to Jackson’s parents and assure them that I’m doing all that I can to bring him back. Meanwhile, in case the media questions his absence, tell her to say that he’s gone away to Europe for a vacation or to meet some cousin. Make sure nobody follows you. I also want our men to patrol their house and to keep an eye on wherever they go. I don’t want them harmed or involved.”

 

Bambam smiled and assured him that he would carry out the mission carefully. “I’ll make sure they’re informed and safe. I’ll even stay there for a few days if you wish, hyung.”

 

“That’s not needed. Just inform them and leave. Ask Taemin to book the tickets and send me the bill. I’ll take care of it all.”

 

Jaebum watched him leave and leaned back against the table. He had started making some progress but he wondered about his family. He prayed that Jackson was safe and he hoped from the depths of his heart that Mark would keep Jinyoung safe.

 

* * *

  


Jinyoung woke up to the sound of a coffee machine. He opened his eyes and found himself again on Mark’s bed. He got up and made his way into the shower. Once freshened up, he went out to the kitchen where he found Mark sitting on a table, reading something on his tablet. There were empty plates and a cup of coffee in front of him. Mark glanced at him for a moment before he got back to his tablet.

 

“Good morning, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung looked at him with a smile and got some breakfast for himself. He wished Mark back and began eating. Mark finished his coffee and got up. “Jinyoung, I’ll be working now. So if you want anything you can ask Yugyeom. He’ll be coming in another few minutes.”

 

Jinyoung looked up at him alarmingly. “W-wait, you won’t be spending time with me?” He asked with wide eyes. Mark gave him a blank expression as he made his way to the backdoor.

 

“Uh, No. I’ve got orders to finish up and you have to stay put. Just wait until Yugyeom arrives then maybe you two can do something,” answered Mark with a tight smile before he made his way out.

 

Jinyoung did not even have time to protest. He pouted at the food in front of him. He wanted to spend more time with Mark. He had no interest in passing away his time with anyone else. Maybe, this Yugyeom could help him reach Mark. Or he could follow Mark.

 

Jinyoung considered the idea for a moment before he dismissed it. If he wanted to gain Mark’s trust he had to do it the right way.

 

An hour or so later, Jinyoung found himself walking out of the house to explore the area. Yugyeom had not yet arrived and Jinyoung was losing his mind. The exterior was really silent. The house was surrounded by green fields with only a single mud path for Mark’s car. As he walked towards the back of the huge house he was met with a surprise.

 

There was a green house at the back with a wall separating the two buildings. He walked towards the green house with awe written all over his face. He went past the gate but the door was locked. He looked about for a moment before he squatted and took out a small pouch from within his pocket.

 

Jinyoung had learnt the art of breaking into places from Bambam and he knew Jaebum would burst a nerve if he realised what he was doing. The problem was Jinyoung had become rusty and so he was taking a lot of time to break a simple lock.

 

A soft gasp was all the warning he received before he was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong hands. He was met face to face with a tall, lanky boy. He had a fringe covering his forehead and the boy looked angry.

 

“Jinyoung hyung, if you wanted to enter the greenhouse all you need to do was tell me. I’d have opened it for you. There was no need for you to break in like a thief,” berated the boy, who Jinyoung guessed as Yugyeom.

 

"How do you-"

 

"Mark hyung informed me," said the young boy in a cheerful voice.

 

To his bad luck Mark chose that very same time to pass by them. He came from within the green house smelling faintly of mint. His eyes were confused but then they became fiery with anger when he saw Jinyoung.

 

“What the hell is happening here? Were you trying to break-into the place? Jinyoung, I’m so disappointed in you!”

 

“Whoa, whoa Mark hyung, relax. It’s second nature to him to resort to such actions when he’s restrained,” uttered Yugyeom and Jinyoung was ready to choke him.

 

Mark glared at the two boys but before he could say another word Coco, his dog, came out running with mud caked over her fur. Jinyoung chuckled seeing her and picked her up. The dog licked all over his face and he laughed louder. He held her up next to his face and turned to Mark.

 

“Coco-ah please tell your father to allow me inside,” mimicked Jinyoung in a high-pitched voice. Mark was not amused and he looked at Yugyeom for help, but the youngest was smiling at Jinyoung.

 

“You must admit it Mark hyung, he really is adorable,” snickered Yugyeom. Mark growled and grabbed onto Yugyeom’s jacket. He pulled him closer and narrowed his eyes at the boy. “You better take him around if you like him so much. Another disturbance from either one of you and I’ll be kicking some ass. You got it?” whispered Mark, earning a shaky nod from Yugyeom.

 

Jinyoung watched in disdain as Mark huffed and walked back inside muttering about brats. He cuddled Coco more and looked at Yugyeom who was giving him a sweet smile. “Aw Hyung, you two look really cute. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

 

Yugyeom took him around the big greenhouse, explaining as much as he could. There were four main rooms, the extraction room, the store room, the garden and the lab. There were other smaller rooms which Yugyeom did not ponder over.

 

The extraction room was filled with desks and distillators. There was a huge sink where more copper distillators and utensils were placed. The room was also very hot and the windows were opened. The next room Yugyeom took him to was the garden. The garden was a silent and beautiful place. Jinyoung was amazed at the number of pots and the flowers that grew in them. Each potted plant had a name tag stuck to it and Jinyoung took his time reading all of them.

 

Eventually they reached the store room at the end of the garden where things like perfume bottles and manure was stored. After that they returned back to the house to take a break as the heat had got to them.

 

As they nursed cold drinks, Jinyoung began  to ask questions. “What does Mark hyung do when he is free?” Yugyeom gave the question some thought before he answered.

 

 

“I’ve never seen him leave that green house before nightfall. He goes there first thing in the morning and comes back only to eat and sleep. I’ve worked here for three years and I’ve never seen anyone stay.”

 

Jinyoung hummed and looked through the kitchen window at the greenery outside. “I worry a lot about him. For some reason he does not want to think about anything other than plants.”

 

Jinyoung detected worry lacing every word that left Yugyeom. It may have been just a day since he arrived here but even he sensed the yawing loneliness about the place. He placed a hand on Yugyeom’s hair and ruffled it.

 

“Then let’s do something about it. Leave it to me, okay?” Murmured Jinyoung and a smile lit up on Yugyeom’s face. “I truly believe you. You’re not like other gangsters. You’re so kind and nice. And so goddamn talkative,” he jested. Jinyoung laughed along with him but his mind was elsewhere. 

 

Later that evening, as Jinyoung and Mark ate their dinner, the younger could not keep quiet any longer. He poked Mark's hand and smiled at him. Mark gave him an bemused expression and he continued to eat. Jinyoung sighed and stared at his chopsticks.

 

"Did Yugyeom show you around today?" Asked Mark softly. Jinyoung nodded and smiled at him "Yeah. You have a really nice place. I never knew you made perfumes. And there are still so many doubts I have about the entire ordeal but I didn't ask him anymore. I decided to ask you about it," replied the young brunette.

 

Mark's eyebrows twitched as he heard Jinyoung's reply. "I don't have time to explain my business to strangers," snapped Mark. 

 

Jinyoung's smile disappeared and he visibly flinched as he heard the sharp words. He swallowed nervously and continued to eat until Mark spoke again. "But if you promise to observe in silence then I guess I can tolerate your presence."

 

A small smile framed Jinyoung's face and he went back to his food with gusto. Even this was progress and he was glad of it.

* * *

 

Youngjae leaned against the alley wall and sighed to himself. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he had arrived at the place Suzy had asked him to meet. The alley was not their usual place and Youngjae would be lying if he said he was fine with it. He was losing what little patience he had when finally Suzy arrived. He could not help but smile as he saw her. She was his favorite girl and it was no surprise that he was partial to her.

 

"Hey sunshine. Long time, no see."

 

Her voice was low and smooth as she spoke. She wore white overalls and high heels that clacked with every step she took. Youngjae watched her as she stepped closer and closer until she was right in front of him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and he let her play along for a moment, embracing her in return. As they separated he spared no time and got down to business.

 

"So, tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

 

Suzy clicked her tongue and playfully punched his shoulder. "All work and no play, huh. So boring," she exclaimed. Youngjae shrugged his shoulders and stared at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and retold what she had heard. 

 

"So, one of my girls was hanging out by the Whiskers Club when the incident happened. It was raining pretty hard so she took shelter at the shop opposite the club. She heard some commotion and she saw your leader's little brother being rescued by none other than you and that other Thai kid. An hour after that, a black jeep turned up near the club's entrance and my friend saw a tall guy enter the jeep along with a guy in a mask," she recounted and Youngjae let out a huff of breath. 

 

"That was probably Namjoon and Jackson hyung. Did she anything conspicuous about the Jeep?" Youngjae questioned her and hoped that there was some detail that could add to his investigation. She nodded at him and took out her phone. He waited patiently as she opened her gallery and showed him a picture of a hand drawn insignia. Youngjae cursed loudly as he recognized the symbol of the Daegu Shadows. 

 

"The car belongs to the Daegu Shadows and if I'm not wrong, Namjoon probably is with them. And we can't just enter their lair without starting a war. Fuck this. Fuck Namjoon. Jaebum hyung's going to flip a lid when hears this," cursed Youngjae and even Suzy flinched when she heard him curse. She took a step back and tucked her phone inside. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a strange look. 

 

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Youngjae could hardly control his temper at that point and he hoped for her sake that she would promptly tell him whatever she had to say. 

 

"My girl actually followed that van and I got to know where they went. I can tell you where it is but in return I want to know what happened to Jinyoung. Where is he?" 

 

Youngjae glared at her long and hard before he beckoned her closer. He leaned in close and whispered the place to her lest it fell to wrong ears. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she whistled. "Damn, talk about an over-protective brother, huh. The van drove near a warehouse at the port of Incheon."

 

"Thank you for the information. Stay safe, okay? I'll contact you if I want anything more," said Youngjae and he bid her farewell. As he was driving back to the mansion he felt uneasy about the information he had. He immediately set out for Incheon while he placed a call back to the mansion. Jaebum picked it up at the first ring.

 

"Youngjae-ah, what did Suzy say?" came the nervous voice of Jaebum. Youngjae sighed and retold whatever he had learnt from her. He then told him of his plan to race to Incheon. 

 

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Youngjae? Drive your ass back home right now, you hear me?" threatened Jaebum. Youngjae chuckled and looked out the window. The skies were dark and lonely without the moon to brighten it up. Just the right kind of atmosphere for his drive.

 

"Jaebum hyung, have some faith in me. I won't ambush them. I just want to know if they are still there," was the calm response from the younger boy. He heard Jaebum growl and grunt from the other side. "And if they are there? What will you do then?"

 

Youngjae thought for a moment before he checked his dashboard for his wallet and passport. He grinned when he found both of them. "I'll follow them wherever they go. I've got my money and passport. And I've got my beautiful Camaro to take me wherever I want."

 

Youngjae heard silence from the other end. He sighed and spoke in a soothing voice. "Jaebum hyung, I promise I will come back in one piece. I wasn't trained by an idiot. I was trained by you. So trust me and pray for me, okay? I'll keep in touch. Bye," he said and cut the call. 

 

He stared at the empty road ahead of him and he felt a surge of determination. Deep in his heart a flash of fear also struck him but he believed in the training he had received from all of his hyungs. Then, he thought about the lost expression in Jaebum's eyes. He wanted to erase that empty look in his eyes and if the only way to do it was to get Jackson back then he would do it as quick as possible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those reviews. Made me feel really good. 
> 
> Bastet's Children - Jaebum's gang's 
> 
> Daegu's Shadow - Yoongi's gang


	3. The Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o my lovely readers. I'm back with another chapter. This chap does not have markjin interaction. That's because the next chap is solely for markjin. So bear with me my lovelies <3 
> 
> The pictures I use in my fic are not mine. Only the editing is done by me!

Youngjae squatted over the roof of a ship container as he scouted the only warehouse in the southern side of the port that had men patrolling it. The container he was standing on was facing the Eastern side of the warehouse. From his vantage point all he could see was the locked doors and the Jeep that bore the _Daegu Shadows_ insignia.

 

Youngjae had reached the port in less than an hour. Among _Bastet's children_ , Jinyoung was the best racer and Youngjae was the second. He had good control over the car and he had driven as fast as he could. He had driven around the port before he had made his way to the more abandoned areas of it. He had parked the car outside the southern entrance and he had stealthily made his way in.

 

He saw some goons whom he did not recognize. Some of them looked American to him but others looked Korean. All in all, he counted three Americans and two Koreans. All of them were armed with shotguns. Youngjae wondered where Namjoon obtained the financial sources to fund the weapons. He sincerely hoped that the bastard had not stolen from Jaebum’s stock.

 

He attached a Bluetooth device to his ear and used his watch to connect a call to Jaebum. As he waited for the call to be answered he silently dropped from the container and hid behind it. A moment later he heard Jaebum’s gruff voice in his ears.

 

“Youngjae-ah, what’s going on?”

 

“Hyung, I’ve arrived at Incheon port. I think I’ve found the warehouse that Namjoon’s using. I can see the jeep that was used to kidnap him and some men patrolling with guns, but I can’t see Namjoon or Jackson hyung,” whispered the younger.

 

He heard Jaebum take a soft breath as he awaited further orders. “Describe these men for me, Jae.” Youngjae went on to describe the men and he heard a soft curse form the other side of the speaker.

 

“Americans huh. Youngjae, can you see any sort of marks or tattoos on them? ‘Cause if they do then we’re in some spot of trouble. I’m gonna stay in line while you try and get a closer look okay? This is really vital,” hissed Jaebum. Youngjae assented and leaned against the corner of the container he was hiding behind.

 

He spotted two of the Americans about thirty feet away from him while the closest was about ten feet away. He looked around for further hiding points. He grinned to himself when he found some crates lined up at one corner a little away from the American closest to him.

 

Glancing once more at the American nearest to him and finding him observing elsewhere, Youngjae swiftly yet silently made his way towards the crates. Once hidden, he crept up and slowly raised his head until he could see the foreigner’s face. There was no mark on his neck or on his face. Youngjae strained his neck and tried to find any more marks but either it was hidden beneath his clothes or he did not have them.

 

“No tattoos, hyung.” Youngjae ducked just in time to avoid being spotted. He looked around and waited until the American turned the other way before he dashed back to the container he was hiding at before.

 

“Damn. Well, it was a long shot,” came the soft voice of Jaebum. Youngjae leaned his head against the container and glanced at his watch. It had been nearly an hour since he had arrived.

 

“Hyung, why were the markings important? Do have a particular gang in mind?” Asked Youngjae thoughtfully. A minute of silence passed before Jaebum replied. His voice was hesitant and it made Youngjae wonder.

 

“There is a Taiwanese-American Mafia gang in California and I’ve got a bone to pick with them. If Namjoon can get the aid of _Daegu Shadows_ then he is capable of going to other enemies of mine for protection. The gang itself is practically non-existent, but when the entire gang is in a vulnerable state, a group as small as theirs can still take over a huge gang like ours. You'd be surprised at the things people are capable of doing,” he said.

 

“Is there anyone who even supports you, hyung?” Jested the young boy for which he received a sound of disapproval.

 

“You do not want to be asking me that, Youngjae. I’ve got a lot of enemies but there are only a few who have the balls to stand up against me. _Daegu Shadows_ is one such group.”

 

“Then you should focus on them and stay strong. Our enemies must not know of our vulnerability. Remember, in hard times your mettle is tested and you can come out as a victor only if you are strong, both in will and in mind,” came the confident words of Youngjae. This drew a huff of laughter from the gang leader. “I guess you’re right. Where did you hear such motivational words?" Jaebum asked in slight surprise.

 

Youngjae smiled to himself as he replied softly. "You said this to Jinyoung hyung a long time ago. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but I thought you were very moving with your words. For all that gruff exterior, you're such a softie at heart."

 

A sigh came through the speakers and Youngjae was sure that the elder was smiling. "Jinyoung was upset that day because he had been beaten by his bullies. I was comforting him that day and I told him to stand up to them. In the end, he beat their asses and earned their respect."

 

"Damn right he did," agreed Youngjae who had witnessed the entire ordeal of Jinyoung standing up to his bullies.

 

"Anyways, I’ll ask Bambam to go and check on things at Daegu once he’s done with his work.”

 

Jaebum then informed him about the work he had assigned to Bambam. Youngjae snorted when he heard that. “When all of this is over his mother is going to kick your ass. And not even Jackson hyung can control his mother when she gets all riled up,” he said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m sort of counting on that. That is, if I get to him on time,” came the reply. Youngjae sighed and scouted his surroundings for a moment before he spoke.

 

“We will find him. _You_ will find him. When we have finally get him back I'm gonna have a talk with him about how he managed to fall in love with a terrible pain in the ass like you. Now, call Bam and update him about all of this, okay?”

 

He heard a soft ‘yes’ on the other side and he quickly disconnected the call. He was about to move back to his car when he suddenly heard a phone ring off in the distance. He froze for a moment as he realised that the ringing was coming from within the warehouse.

 

Without a second glance he moved from one container to the other in the shadows and managed to narrowly avoid being seen. He made his way towards a window and pressed himself to the space under it. He cursed as he realized that the call was in English.

 

The man spoke in an accent and Youngjae tried his best to decipher what he was saying.

 

“-got it. Fine, I guess I can maintain the situation for another day or so. Right, okay then. See you later.”

 

The call ended and he heard the American bark out orders in English first and then in broken Korean. Youngjae deduced that Namjoon or whoever called, would be arriving a day or two later.

 

Few minutes later Youngjae was close enough to the fence and away from being spotted. He hopped over the fence nimbly and made his way to the car. He typed in a text to Jaebum and sent it. Then, he entered his car and settled in his seat. He decided to buy some refreshments in the morning just in case he felt hungry or he felt sleepy.

 

This was not the first time he had to spend days without sleep or a proper resting area. He put on some music and reclined in his seat, keeping a sharp eye on the gates of the compound. He was near the gate in an inconspicuous area where there was less of vehicle movement. He only prayed that things would go fine over at Daegu.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum stared at the picture of Jackson that was in his office. He had just ended the call to Bambam informing him to go to Daegu. From then, he had somehow made his way from the discussion room to his office. He laid across the couch in that was by the window. The lights from outside cast a dull shadow into the room. 

 

 

There were many pictures of Jackson available to the public given the fact that he was a famous singer, but the pictures Jaebum had were all candid.

 

In the picture, Jackson was leaning against the side of an elephant in a loving manner. He had a smile on his face that spoke of peace and happiness. It was sad that Jaebum had not been able to accompany him to that particular vacation but he had sent Bambam with him. They had spent the vacation caring for the elephants at a reserve. Jackson had returned with so much happiness that Jaebum took him time and time back to that place just to see Jackson smile like that.

 

Jaebum smiled more as he continued to admire the simple framed picture from his place on the couch. Jackson was fond of animals and he always made Jaebum rescue some cat or dog every week. In the end, Jaebum had bought some land near the edge of Seoul and he had made accommodation for whatever pet animal Jackson rescued. The collection was mostly dogs and cats but it also included a donkey. The boy just had so much love to give to not only people but also to nature and animals.

 

He closed his eyes and imagined the cheeky grin on Jackson’s face that was always present when he greeted him. He let out a sigh and reclined further in his office couch. He had been making some progress and that gave him a bit of relief. He would remain optimistic and he would spend every waking minute to get him back.

 

He wanted Jackson back within the safety of his arms. "Jackson-ah, good night," he whispered into the silent room. He had not slept a wink for the past few days, but now as he thought about sunny days and joyous smiles he fell asleep sooner that he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae had always admired his leader. Jaebum had done things for Seoul that nobody could even think of achieving. From educating the poor to protecting those who could not protect themselves, he had earned a title not only among the community but also among the Mafia circles.

 

And now he was going against the very man he considered his best friend. Jongdae was done, though. He had only agreed to Namjoon’s half brained idea in the first place because the latter had threatened to reveal certain unfavorable errands Jongdae had carried out to Jaebum. This had forced Jongdae to support Namjoon, but not anymore.

 

After hearing of his plans in Daegu, he realised he had done enough. Right now Namjoon and the others had stopped by the dance studio that belonged to Jung Hoseok. He hated the vibes that Namjoon emanated as they arrived at the studio. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and that's when Jongdae realised what a terrible mistake he had made in allying himself with the younger boy. When Namjoon entered the building with his men, Jongdae ran.

 

He was still running through the alleys, pushing random people and even scaring a few of them. He wanted to go to the nearest precinct as the detective there was a good friend of Jaebum. As he came across a phone booth, he suddenly made a decision to send in a call to Jaebum and inform him.

 

He put in the coin and dialed Jaebum’s personal number. As the phone continued to ring, he heard someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in panic and he froze as a fist made contact with his jaw. He tumbled down without catching a glance at his attacker but he knew that it had to be one of Namjoon’s men.

 

He heard the loading of a magazine and he heard the safety being taken off of a gun. As he slowly opened his eyes he found himself staring at the barrel of a silenced revolver. As he gazed at the guy without a trace of fear he mentally asked for Jaebum’s forgiveness. At the very least he would die trying to make things right. He only hoped his death would not be in vain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I know it's a short one and I apologise for that.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the user name Safyrhawke01


	4. The Fourth : Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung learns that Mark is not the unassuming perfume maker he thought he was.
> 
> Picture Credit - to the owners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Markjin chapter as promised. Though I have divided the chapter into two parts, because why not!

Plants and flowers were among the best gifts that mother nature could give. Growing them was an art that not many understood. From the time he was a young boy of five, Mark had grown flowers. He had been fascinated with flora and fauna, partly because of his father’s interest and partly because of his own love for them.

 

He remembered the contentment on his father’s face as he tended to the flowers. On good days, his father was the best company. He would tell Mark about flowers and all about perfume-making. On bad days, Mark remembered spending his time in his room as his father drank himself to sleep, orders forgotten and the flowers strewn on the ground.

 

No matter how bad things got, Mark’s father would always love his plants. His love never lessened despite the hardships they faced. His obsession for them remained even when his mother died. Though his father had become very quiet after that. 

 

Since his father's death, making perfumes and tending to the greenhouse was the only thing that kept him sane. He had a turbulent past connected with his grandfather but at the moment he kept away inner demons so as to focus more on his work.

 

There was a certain peace that was associated with learning about them and watching them bloom. He would even go so far to say that manufacturing perfumes gave him peace. And right now, that peace was being broken by the presence of one Park Jinyoung. The brunette followed him everywhere and it was beginning to irritate Mark.

 

The brunette on the other hand was extremely curious about whatever Mark did. Mark had already associated so many flowers with the younger’s personality. Mark had prided himself of knowing the most about the language of flowers and Jinyoung could be described by many of them.

 

Presently, he sat a few feet from Mark reading a book about plant dissection. He had a frown on his face and his lips were set in a pout, which ( _much to his annoyance)_ made Mark think about terms like ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’. Such words never existed before in his vocabulary and he refused to use them now, or so he thought. Again, his thoughts and emotions towards the boy was contradictory. Sometimes he drove Mark crazy and at other times he was so harmless it made Mark question the boy’s origin as a Mafia member.

 

Suddenly the younger looked up and caught Mark’s eyes. The latter shifted his eyes a moment too late and Jinyoung grinned at having him caught red-handed. Mark felt his face warm up in embarrassment and he focused his attention on the extraction process. The distillator he had ordered was new and he was already having issues with it. He would have to ask Yugyeom to take it into the village to get it fixed.

 

Mark was a perfume maker. He was known for creating perfumes that were made from natural sources. But his best recipes for perfumes were often hybrids that nobody would even dream to make. He was known for successfully creating a scent by combining the individual properties of various flowers. He received orders and requests from many clients and companies around the world.

 

He lived in a place which only few people knew and his requests were collected by his only assistant, Kim Yugyeom. The boy lived in a nearby village and he received the letters of requests and orders. He also handled the finances and the money along with Mark, who taught him a good deal about the whole thing. It was a good business.

 

His attention shifted again as Jinyoung made his way to him. Mark chanced a glance at the other and his eyes widened a little as he saw the joy in those dark orbs. There was a glow about Jinyoung’s face as he observed Mark. Nobody had looked at his work with so much eagerness. He wondered if this was the first time the boy had the chance to witness something other than violence.

 

“I’ve always wondered about how perfumes were made. So many boast a natural scent but now I wonder a lot about their authenticity,” whispered the younger one. Mark moved his eyes back to this work and he took a deep breath. He smelled a strong scent of jasmine arising from the vessel, but he could also sniff out the faint smell of sweat that permeated from Jinyoung. The green house where he manufactured his perfumes tend to get hot and while the house was air conditioned, the green house was not.

 

The scent was strangely appealing to Mark and he mentally kicked himself to concentrate on the batch he was preparing. Mark was not a hormone driven teenager but he was not blind either. Jinyoung was extremely handsome with the right proportions. He was charming and amiable. A distraction to Mark and his concise way of living. He decided that if he humored the boy there maybe a chance that he would leave him alone.

 

“Why do you think they’re fake?”

 

Mark’s eyes were on the various copper distillators in front of him but his peripheral vision was good. He could see Jinyoung bite his lip for a moment before he answered. “After inhaling the various perfumes that you’ve kept here, I have not smelled anything quite so exquisite anywhere else. Well, except the one that Jaebum wears, which I’m sure he buys from you,” he remarked.

 

Mark felt his brows raise in surprise. It was true that he gave Jaebum his perfumes, but he never asked a penny for it. It was always a gift. And the scent was personalised to suit his personality.

 

“You’re right. I make his perfumes. It’s a recipe made from jasmine and daisies. Although, how do you know about Jaebum’s perfumes?”

 

Jinyoung smirked and there a mischievous glint in his eyes as he replied. “I may have secretly used his perfume at times.” Mark could not help but let a small smile slip.

 

“I’m surprised at your observational skills,” mumbled the elder, trying to get control of his facial features. He heard a soft gasp from Jinyoung and he turned his head to look at him.

 

“Was that a compliment to my character? I’m so honored,” he jested. Mark frowned and let out a soft hiss which only added to the humor of the situation. “Gangsters aren’t supposed to be silly,” spat Mark.

 

Jinyoung snickered and replied immediately. “And perfume makers aren’t supposed to be so enchanting.” Mark let out a growl and threw the nearest object at him, which happened to be a bowl of jasmine buds.

 

The bowl clattered to the ground as Jinyoung raised his hand to deflect it. “Amazing. Now I’ll be smelling like jasmine too!” Jinyoung let out a lilting sound of laughter and it made Mark’s breath catch in his throat.

 

The boy had his eyes closed as he giggled, probably witnessing Mark’s reaction, but the expression was filled with purity. He had his mouth covered by his fist and his soft cheeks were tinted with a red hue. There were jasmine petals all over his hair and his shirt but Jinyoung did not care. His shoulders quivered with laughter as he stood unaware of the feelings he evoked in Mark.

 

Mark had seen many faces in his life despite his solitude, but this face was by far the most purest of them all. Even if he had lived a life of gruesome proportions, his soul was untainted. And Mark saw that very openly on the younger’s face.

 

“Hyung, your face is so expressive, it’s funny,” exclaimed the younger. The words drew Mark from his thoughts and he got to his feet. He grabbed Jinyoung’s shoulders and pushed him until he started walking towards the door. Once he had successfully pushed him out and locked the door, he let out a breath of relief. Then the pounding and whining started.

 

“Hyung! I’m so sorry. Let me in, I swear I won’t disturb you. I’ll stay quiet. I’ll even read that damn boring book about cutting up plants, but just don’t leave me here by myself. Please, hyung. Please!”

 

Mark clenched his eyes and listened to the banging of the doors. This had been happening for the past two weeks. Jinyoung would disturb him. Mark would throw him out and JInyoung would throw a hissy fit. Mark would finally give in and Jinyoung would stay quiet, for a while and then it would begin all over again.

 

Mark cleared his throat and moved closer to the door. “Jinyoung, go and watch TV or something. I need to finish these orders. Unlike you, I’ve got actual work to do. I can’t be disturbed,” shouted Mark. He heard a whine from the other side and silence for a few moments. Then a soft response came from JInyoung.

 

“Alright. I guess I’ll go for a walk or something. Maybe, Yugyeom will spend time with me,” came the dejected response. Mark felt a pang when he heard the sadness in his voice, but he really had to finish the order.

 

He also felt irritated at his own thoughts. He had no issue shouting at Yugyeom and ordering the boy around. With Jinyoung however, every reprimand felt like a blow to his own stomach. He felt guilty for talking that way to him and it was bugging him.

 

He reluctantly got back to his work and sat on the chair. As he continued with his work, he could not help but feel awkward in his own lab. He had gotten used to the torrent of questions from Jinyoung for the past few days while he worked. Now, it was uncomfortable.

 

He shook his head to dismiss the unpleasant thoughts and he got back to his work. He was responsible for the boy’s safety, not his happiness.

 

* * *

  


After being effectively thrown out of the work room, Jinyoung dejectedly walked around the green house. He knew that Mark was used to solitude and that being imposed upon suddenly by another person felt like an invasion of his personal space. But Jinyoung was just trying to be nice. He only wanted to get to know Mark. And if Jinyoung was being honest with himself he was starting to feel very lonely.

 

He could not contact Jaebum or Youngjae or any of the other guys. All he wanted was companionship. He needed someone to tell him things were fine. Even if that sounded spoiled of him, he wanted it.

 

He slowly made his way back to the house and he was surprised when he heard the roar of a bike. He walked towards the garage and spotted Yugyeom removing his helmet. The maknae smiled brightly and greeted Jinyoung.

 

“Good afternoon, hyung. How is it that you're out here and not in there attached to Mark hyung’s hip?” Yugeyom asked looking every bit like a mischievous cat. Jinyoung frowned and swatted Yugyeom’s head. As the maknae yowled in fake pain, a paper that he had been holding onto slipped from his fingers and Jinyoung caught it.

 

Jinyoung looked down at the list and saw a variety of different flowers and also some basic groceries. He chuckled and looked at Yugyeom. “Mark hyung can’t even do his own grocery shopping, huh? Pathetic. Well, if you’re going then I’ll come with you. I’ve gotta get out of this place before I'm driven mad,” uttered Jinyoung.

 

Yugyeom looked scandalized for a moment before he recovered and snatched the paper list from Jinyoung. “I don’t know if Mark hyung will approve of you joining me for shopping. Besides, I’m sure he prefers you right here and nowhere else,” whispered Yugyeom.

 

Jinyoung released an irritated huff and pried the paper list from Yugyeom’s fingers. “Hyung wanted me away from here. He told me not to disturb him, so let’s grant him his wish and take me away from here, okay?”

 

Yugyeom let out a sigh of defeat and agreed to take him to the village but not before putting out a few conditions. “No wandering, no buying alcohol or cigarettes or drugs. Don’t ask anybody where you are because none of them will tell you, got it?”

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He held up his palm and placed it over his chest. “I swear, Mom. Now, let’s go!”

 

Yugyeom smiled to himself and he went inside for a moment to gather the keys for Mark's SUV. They got into the car and drove along the tiny mud path from the house to the highway. The mud road was lonely with no light poles or trees. It was just green fields on both sides until they reached the highway.

 

The highway was lined with street lights on one side and forests on the other. Yugyeom and Jinyoung put on some music and sang along to the lyrics as they drove. Jinyoung was impressed at the boy’s voice and he complimented him. This led to the younger blushing and denying the compliments in a rather cute manner.

 

“Yugyeom-ah, I’m telling you, your voice is really angelic. You must enter a good music school and try to pursue a profession of a singer,” spoke Jinyoung in earnest. Yugyeom shook his head vigorously and waved his hand in dismissal.

 

“It’s not the life for me, hyung. I enjoy helping out Mark hyung and I really love plants,” reasoned the maknae. Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders and said nothing more. He vowed to himself to talk it out with Mark later on about Yugyeom’s possibilities.

 

They reached the village an hour later and it was already past noon, so they decided to eat at a cafe. The village itself was a small, unassuming place. It was just a few random shops and buildings thrown together to make a village. There were little houses here and there with postboxes. Jinyoung also saw people of mixed races and he wondered a lot about the place. 

 

Jinyoung saw a park with few kids running about and playing. The weirdest part was that none of the establishments had names. The eatery was named ‘Restaurant’ and the school was named as ‘School’, the coffee house was named ‘Cafe’ and so on. The grocery they went to was named aptly as ‘Shopping Mart’ and Jinyoung felt like he was thrown in some alternate universe.

 

He questioned Yugyeom about the place and the boy gave a non-committal sound as an answer. They were walking by the aisles in the mart as Jinyoung selected vegetables and meat. “The village was the creation of Mark Tuan’s grandfather, Yu-En Tuan. He is the leader of the Taiwan Mafia group that's set in America. When his son refused to join the Mafia and decided to become a perfume maker, he was angry and ashamed of him. In order to hide his son from the world, he built this village in the middle of nowhere to provide for him. The only condition he put was for his son to never return to the world. He was to sell his perfumes using an alias otherwise he would be killed,” he recounted. He paused to take a breath and continued once more in a morose tone.

 

“Mark hyung’s father loved his life here but rejection from grandpa Tuan made him resentful. He was happy with his wife and son. After his wife’s death however, he treated Mark hyung like shit and lost his temper often. Mark hyung’s father died about ten years ago and since then, Mark hyung has handled all of his requests.”

 

Jinyoung felt his heart fill with sadness for Mark as he heard the story. No wonder Mark was so isolated and lost in his own head. They finished their shopping in silence and then made their way to the plant nursery where Yugyeom wanted to purchase the seeds for the flowers.

 

“What about his grandfather? Is he alive or dead?” Jinyoung asked as they selected little packets of seeds. Yugyeom looked at him wearily as he answered. “He’s alive and he lives in America. He’s still powerful as far as I know.”

 

Jinyoung nodded and stayed silent. Once they were in the car and making their way back home, Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung with pleading eyes. “Hyung, please know that whatever I’ve told you is not meant for sharing. I don’t think I was allowed to tell you all that but, given how much you’ve come to care for him I decided it was alright. If you want to know anything more, better ask hyung himself,” pleaded Yugyeom.

 

Jinyoung nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you, Yugyeom-ah. It means a lot to me. And I don’t know why I care so much. It’s just-”

 

Yugyeom heard him pause and he nodded at him to continue. “It’s just that he’s lonely. And I can sort of relate to that. I was raised only by Jaebum. I was home-schooled until high school. Then I was bullied a lot but I learned to fight back. Things were sort of fine when I went to med-school and I finally began to come out of my shell, but I'm still a little shy."

 

Yugyeom's eyes widened in surprise. "Hyung studied medicine? I'm impressed." Jinyoung nodded and smiled at him. "I just finished my studies and returned home when all this mess with Namjoon happened," murmured Jinyoung.

“I get it, hyung. Both of your lives have been hard till this point. But at least you’ve found someone like you and can’t help but be there for him,” agreed Yugyeom.

 

“Yes, that’s it. Something about him draws me to him. His mind is so complex and simple at the same time. He tries to put himself as someone who is rude and heartless, but I’m sure he feels a lot. I just hope he can open up. Anyways, thank you again for telling me about all that,” exclaimed Jinyoung with sincerity.

 

Yugyeom smiled gratefully at the elder. They went back to silence and remained that way till they reached the house. As they were taking the bags inside they saw smoke from one of the windows of the greenhouse. Jinyoung gasped and dropped whatever bag he was holding and rushed to the greenhouse.

 

He ran through the doors and found the smoke to be arising from the manufacturing room where the distillators were. He tried to bang on the doors but after receiving no reply from the inside he kicked the door open. A blast of smoke engulfed him as he opened the doors and he made his way to the tables. One of the distillators was lit and the oil inside the vessel had burnt the flowers, producing smoke. Jinyoung tried to switch off the burner but he only ended up burning his fingers. He then looked around and found the main source of the gas for the burner. He somehow made his way to the gas input and turned the knob, cutting off the gas to all burners in the room.

 

As he was examining his burnt fingers he spotted Mark lying face-down on the floor and he let out a panicked shout. Yugyeom arrived at this moment with a bucket of sand but he placed it on the ground when he spotted the two. He ran towards the elder and picked him up bridal style.

 

Yugyeom swiftly made his way back to the house while Jinyoung followed after making sure all the boilers and distillators were switched off.

 

Once inside the house, the boys laid Mark by the couch. Jinyoung sprinkled some water over his face and shook Mark’s shoulders. Few moments later, Mark fluttered his eyes open, much to the relief of the two younger boys.

 

Jinyoung stared at him speechless as Yugyeom let out a breath of relief. “Ah hyung, we’re so glad to see you awake. What happened?” Asked Yugyeom.

 

Mark looked at the two and blinked for a few more moments before he sat up. “I think I fainted. The distillator was causing some issues and I think I inhaled too much smoke. I managed to put off the fire but I fainted before I could switch off the main boiler. Shit, is the greenhouse safe?”

 

Jinyoung nodded absently and he quickly scanned Mark’s body for any other injuries. As he stared at Mark’s face his mind exploded with questions. What happened to Mark’s mother? How did Mark obtain his education? How did his father die? So many questions erupted in his mind but he knew now was not the time to ask him.

 

Mark slowly got to his feet and waddled to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and chugged it. He looked at the sprawled bags lying near the back door and he turned towards the two boys. “I see you went shopping today, Yugyeom-ah.”

 

Hearing the question Yugyeom looked up with wide eyes and nodded at him. Mark brought the bags to the kitchen counter went through the contents of the bags. Yugyeom shared a look with Jinyoung and the two of them sat up in alert.

 

“There seem to be extra things here which I am sure I never put on that list,” he wondered out loud and Jinyoung squared his shoulders. Yugyeom shook his head at Jinyoung, warning him not to tell Mark of his involvement. 

 

“I went with him to the village and got those things,” confessed Jinyoung. Yugyeom closed his eyes shut and cursed softly. Mark frowned and walked out the kitchen to the living room where the two boys were.

 

Jinyoung looked right in his eyes while Yugyeom avoided Mark’s gaze. “I thought maybe you’d given your own list to him, but that's not the case, huh.”

 

Jinyoung mentally cursed himself. He should have used that excuse instead of going for the truth. Mark walked over to Jinyoung and looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“I thought it was clear that you shouldn’t leave this house. Why then did you disobey and leave?” Mark asked silently, but the underlying anger in his voice did not go amiss. Jinyoung looked up at him with surprise.

 

“You can’t imprison me in your house, Mark hyung. I’m here so that Namjoon doesn’t get to me. And I doubt Namjoon knows this place. Besides, I just visited the grocery mart with Yugyeom. I don’t see what’s the issue in that,” justified Jinyoung.

 

Mark clenched his eyes shut and ran a hand through his hair. He then glared at Jinyoung and pointed at him. “Jaebum told me not to let you out of my sight. So if it is like imprisonment so be it. If that keeps you safe, so be it.”

 

Jinyoung could not believe the words he was hearing. He stood up and looked at Mark. “I’m not a prisoner. And I refuse to let you order me around like your slave. In fact, I’ve been nothing but pliant with you. I don’t understand why you can’t reciprocate the same for me,” he said.

 

Mark glared at him in shock and he let out a soft growl. “Pliant? PLIANT? If there’s one thing that you haven’t been, it’s pliant. You have been a disturbance since the time you arrived here, what with your incessant questions and irritating doubts. I have not had a single moment of peace ever since you came here!”

 

As Mark’s voice thundered over the room, Yugyeom trembled with fear but Jinyoung shook with anger. He stepped in to Mark's personal space and glowered at him. “Don’t pretend to hate my presence. I know you like it when I question you. You enjoy my presence. I know you hate the loneliness as much as I do,” whispered Jinyoung.

 

“I am not lonely,” uttered Mark and there was a dangerous expression boiling in his eyes. Yugyeom noticed it and he tried to calm Jinyoung but the latter did not listen.

 

“Of course you are lonely. I don’t think you’ve ever ventured beyond this damn village. No wonder your manners are lacking. Yugyeom and I just saved your fucking life and do we get a thank you? No, we get shit for going to the village for shopping. And the first thing you ask is if the green house is safe. Pah. Do you even have a life outside those flowers?” spat Jinyoung at his face.

 

Mark had his head down and he was taking deep breaths. Jinyoung himself was furious. His mind was clouded with anger and pain. Everyone treated him like he was delicate and fragile. All that pain at being treated unfairly made him unreasonable and abusive

 

Mark’s voice wavered as he spoke. “You don’t know a damn thing about my life, Park Jinyoung. Don’t assume to either.”

 

“Oh I know enough to realize why you are such a cold hearted man. A boy raised in an emotionless environment will naturally grow up to have none. It’s not your fault really, it’s all on that father of yours I bet-”

 

Jinyoung’s words were interrupted as a punch flew across his face. The force was so hard that Jinyoung stumbled and fell to the ground. Yugyeom gasped but otherwise did not move. He did not want to anger Mark any further.

 

“That’s what happens to boys who don’t listen,” whispered Mark. Jinyoung looked up at him with hurt written all over his face. He spat onto the floor and the carpet stained red with blood. Jinyoung wiped the blood and looked up at Mark. “Was that the words your father used to tell when he hit you?”

 

Mark stumbled back in horror when he heard those words. He abruptly sat on the couch and felt all the rage leave him. Jinyoung felt his face tingle with pain but his heart ached more. Tears formed in his eyes but he knew better than to cry. He silently got up and held up a hand in protest when Yugyeom reached out to him.

 

He grabbed the keys to Mark’s SUV and he ran outside, putting on a deaf ear for Yugyeom’s shouts. The sun was setting but Jinyoung did not care. He did not want to be in that house for a moment longer. Jinyoung never forced his presence in places where he was not wanted. So he did the one thing he could actually do.

 

He left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smiles nervously* well, there's still the other part of the chapter............


	5. The Fourth - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung learns that Mark is more than the unassuming perfume maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second part. And its again a MarkJin chap. I've been slow with updates and stuff as I got some injuries to my shoulder. Hence, I've not been able to produce a longer chapter. So sorry guys.^_^

Silence was something that Mark thrived for. He loved the peace that accompanied a noiseless space, but at the moment, the silence was not welcome. He kept relaying the entire scene from when he started shouting to the exact point he punched Jinyoung's handsome face.

 

He stared at his fist with wide eyes and his ears rang with the words that Jinyoung had thrown at him before he had left. Guilt rose in Mark for his actions, but Jinyoung was wrong. His father had never said the words that Jinyoung had so carelessly accused him of. He needed to make it right.

 

He suddenly made it to his feet and jerkily turned around to face Yugyeom. The young boy looked frightened and he averted his eyes as Mark glanced at him. 

 

“Yugyeom-ah. I'm sorry you had to witness that,” he apologized. Yugyeom looked at him reproachfully and scoffed.

 

“I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to,” he said warily. Mark nodded. He deserved those words and more, but he really needed to talk to Jinyoung. He moved to Yugyeom and looked at him with all the sincerity he could muster.

 

“I need your motorcycle. I need to talk to him. Please, yugyeom.” Mark had never begged for anything from the younger but his request now melted Yugyeom’s heart. He begrudgingly took out his keys and handed them to the elder.

 

“Don't wreck my motorcycle, hyung. I paid a lot of money for it,” he warned Mark. The latter assured him that he would bring the vehicle back safely. After a moment or two of contemplation, Yugyeom spoke up. 

 

“I know it was wrong of me to tell him about your father, but he really cares about you, hyung. He thinks a lot about your happiness. And given the predicament he's in I think he's being very brave. If it were me I'd have broken down a long time back, but not Jinyoung hyung. Just put yourself in his shoes and see it from his perspective.”

 

Mark sighed as he felt a surge of guilt rise in him. Jinyoung really did not deserve the outburst. It really could not have been easy with Jinyoung's situation. The boy had kept it all under wraps that even Mark, with whom the younger had spent time with the most, had not been able to see it.

 

He bid farewell to Yugyeom and snatched the woolen coat that hung off the back of the couch. He wore it and made his way to the garage where Yugyeom had parked his vehicle. He straddled the motorcycle and put the key in ignition. Moments later the engine roared to life and Mark was swiftly making his way down the muddy path.

 

A few miles away, Jinyoung struggled to drive along the dark muddy path as his eyes brimmed with tears. He blinked hard and let them flow as his vision blurred. His fingers were burnt and the searing pain was slowly ebbing away to a dull throb. He stubbornly continued to drive until he reached the intersection where the muddy path connected with the highway. He stopped there and angrily rammed his hands against the steering wheel. This sent a surge of blinding pain up his hand and he hissed.

 

He then tried to calm himself down and took deep breaths. His jaw still hurt and his fingers were burnt with a first degree burn. His medical instincts were warning him to get immediate aid.

 

He climbed out of the car and wiped his tear stained face. Continuing to take deep breaths, Jinyoung leaned against the side of the car and stared at the fields ahead of him. In the semi-darkness, the grassy plain was nearly invisible, yet he could see the silhouette of the blades as they moved gently against each other in the wind. 

 

 

Here he felt a calm that he had not felt back there in the house. Things had heated up very quickly and Jinyoung felt a little guilt at jibing Mark using his father. He let his mind go still as he enjoyed the silence.

 

This was how Mark found him twenty minutes later. Jinyoung’s profile against the car reminded Mark of some scene out of a novel. Jinyoung looked a lot like some hero out of a story who was contemplating of the many troubles of life. And Mark could not help but smile a little at that thought. 

 

He halted a few feet behind his SUV and he took off the key from ignition. Shaking his head, he silently made his way to Jinyoung. He wordlessly leaned against the side of the car next to the younger. He was about to talk but the younger beat him to it.

 

“Hyung, before you say anything, I'd like to apologise for my dramatic behavior back there. And I'd also like to ask forgiveness for bringing up your dad. That was a dick move,” murmured the younger.

 

Mark turned his head and spoke in exasperation. “See Jinyoung, it's when you utter words like these I wonder a lot about your gangster upbringing!”

 

Jinyoung pouted and scoffed. “My origin as a gangster does not define my personality or behavior. I'm polite because I was raised to be so. I'm a gangster because my family is. And we're not the cut throat, mindless type. We're the ones that strive to bring about some sort of justice, in our own twisted way.”

 

Mark was impressed at that and he said so, to which he earned nothing but silence. He moved to stand in front of the younger boy and clasped onto his wrists. 

 

In the darkness, Jinyoung could not make out the elder’s expression as he held Jinyoung's palms up to his face. 

 

“We need to treat your burns, Jinyoung. And also get something for the jaw,” Mark whispered. He released his hands and opened the door. He took out a small tin box from the dashboard. Then he gestured for Jinyoung to sit in the leather seat of the car, which he did promptly.

 

“So you noticed, huh?” Jinyoung asked. 

 

Mark nodded once without looking up. “I observe everything, Jinyoungie. The first thing I did when I regained consciousness was to check you and Yugyeom for wounds. I have to say I was upset by your clumsiness. Jaebum will chew me out if I let you get hurt.”

 

“Clumsiness? I sincerely apologise for trying to save your life,” Jinyoung said sarcastically. Then he murmured softly under his breath. “I should have left you there.”

 

Mark grinned as he heard the words uttered by Jinyoung. In the dull light of the car, Mark gently tended to Jinyoung's wounds. Once he was finished, he began to talk hesitantly.

 

“Jinyoungie, I'm sorry for punching you. I didn't mean to channel my anger at you but I'd already had a long day. Guess I wasn't thinking sensibly,” he said apologetically. 

 

“I may have aggravated your anger. For a perfume maker you really landed a hard punch. I did not expect that from you,” Jinyoung said in surprise.. 

 

Mark let out a bitter laugh and he glanced at his fingers in the darkness. “I'm not just a perfume maker, Jinyoungie. I was raised like a fighter.”

 

“You're part of a gang that your grandfather runs, right?” Queried Jinyoung in curiosity. Mark nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“Yu-En Tuan, my grandfather, is a force not to mess with. He is very meticulous and one of the most insidious men I've had the misfortune to meet. See, my grandfather built that 'empire’ as he so likes to call it, from the dregs. My father was a disappointment to him. Dad refused to become a gangster and for that, he was shunned from the family,” he said and paused.

 

Jinyoung blindly clasped onto Mark’s wrist and gave it a squeeze. “Hyung, if it's painful to tell you don't have to,” pleaded Jinyoung. 

 

Mark gave him a reassuring smile and continued. “My dad was given this house here. Grandpa constructed this little town here so that my dad never had to show his face to the world. My mother followed him here. She had known him forever and she gladly joined him. And then I was born. Everything changed with my birth,” he said darkly and Jinyoung moved closer. Their shoulders were touching and it was comforting.

 

“I spent half of my time here and the remaining there. My grandpa demanded obedience and eagerness to learn about our group. He ruthlessly trained me and didn't think twice when he disciplined me. He used to punch me or hit me for every folly I made. He taught me shaolin and other traditional fighting forms,” he explained. “He called me his dragon, like I was some angry creature like him. He forcefully tattooed the head of the dragon onto my back, which I detested. My entire body would be in bruises and he'd tell me that he was seasoning the dragon to rise from the flames,” he said, scrunching up his nose as if he had smelled something acrid. "Rising from the flames, my ass. God, I wish I could kill him," he whispered under his breath.

 

“It was fortunate that he never got the chance to make me join his clan. He developed Alzheimer’s disease and he remembers very few things. He now rots in our family mansion back home. I daresay he’s a terrible burden to my step-brother,” he said and paused. Jinyoung stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

 

“Y-you have a step-brother,” he echoed faintly. Mark nodded and clicked his tongue.

 

“Gramps got him good. The boy was adopted by my Grandpa and he was trained just like I was, only he’s a little younger. He’s almost your age, Jinyoungie. His name is Taehyung and guess what, he's a Korean. While I escaped my grandfather, he got stuck with him. He's tainted. Though, he knows to leave me in peace,” he said with a relieved sigh.

 

_ He hates me too much to bother about me, _ thought Mark. He remembered the indignant frown on the Taehyung’s face that had formed upon witnessing Mark receive high praise from their Grandfather. Mark had loved to taunt the boy when they were young as he resented the other boy’s presence. He had treated him rudely and had called him berating names when he should have protected him from the others. Mark would take his frustrations out on him and it made the other boy hate him. Tae never needed enemies. Mark made sure of that. 

 

He took in a shuddering breath as he remembered other things he had done to his step-brother. He felt remorseful of some of the things he had done. There was nothing he could do now, when everything was said and done. Mark wondered how he looked now. He wanted to know how he had grown in life.

 

It was Jinyoung’s warm fingers on his own that brought him out of the past. He blinked at the younger absently and glanced at the motorcycle. “Let me uh, let me park the motorcycle somewhere around here. Then, I’ll drive us back home,” he said in a detached voice.

 

Jinyoung shook his head and got down from the car. “I’ll drive the car and you drive the back. Yugyeomie treasures that motorcycle more than his own life. I can drive. It’s not an issue, hyung,” he said.

 

Mark looked back at him and nodded. 

 

As decided, they made their way back to the house and found the lights still on. They parked both the vehicles inside the garage and made their way in. Mark’s heart was heavy with guilt when he saw Yugyeom sleeping peacefully on the couch. The boy’s return to his home had been delayed due to Mark’s over reaction. He sent a text to Yugyeom's mother, informing her that the boy would spend the night at Mark's house.

 

Mark went to his room and brought out a blanket. He carefully put it over the maknae and gazed at him. He moved a few strands of hair out of the boy’s face and let out a deep sigh. 

 

He continued to stare at Yugyeom until he felt Jinyoung’s hand on his shoulder. “Don't blame yourself. He's fine,” came the soft voice of Jinyoung. Mark nodded feebly and walked to the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and made his way to his bedroom. He knew he would not be able to eat a morsel of food so he just skipped his dinner. He was tired and he really needed sleep.

 

Mark and Jinyoung had a well organised sleeping arrangement. It was decided that they would alternate between sleeping on the couch and the bed. It was Mark’s turn to sleep on the couch but Jinyoung demanded that he sleep on the bed with him.

 

Mark showered while Jinyoung examined and tended to his own wounds. By the time Jinyoung was done, Mark was already in bed. The latter was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. He did not utter a single word as Jinyoung got into bed and switched off the lights.

 

A few moments passed between them in silence until Mark broke it. “Are you disappointed in me, Jinyoungie?”

 

The younger one did not answer immediately. He shifted in the bed until he was also on his back. “No. I’m not disappointed in you. I don’t judge you for the things you did to your step-brother. You were immature then but you're remorseful of your actions now. That itself shows a lot about how you have grown,” he said in conviction. 

 

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. Are you disappointed at the way I treated you?” He asked. Jinyoung was silent and Mark could not take it any longer. He turned towards Jinyoung and raised himself up on his elbow. “You’ve been through so much and I’ve been an ignorant ass about it. I spurned your attempts to talk with me and I never even entertained you. I’ve made your stay miserable, Jinyoungie while I should have been more hospitable,” he said with a whine.

 

Jinyoung was about to reply when Mark interrupted him. “But I’m here now. Talk to me, if you wish and I’ll listen,” he said and nodded once to reaffirm his statement.

 

The younger looked at him for a while, contemplating on whether he should talk or not, before he turned himself to face Mark. The latter prompted him by giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“You’re actually a very hospitable host. You offered me your bed and home when you knew nothing about me. I love watching you work and I keep to myself mostly, but lately I’ve been feeling very down,” he said and paused. Mark scooted closer to him.

 

“I wish my brother trusted me more, you know? I get that he’s over protective but I also want to help him. It really bothers me when he sends me away like this but usually nobody’s in immediate danger so I don’t argue with him,” he whispered. His gaze was unfocused and his eyes became glassy as he continued.

 

“This time, however, it was different. Jackson hyung and I got beaten up by our own men. Jackson hyung sent me out to protect me and he got captured instead. Then, Jaebum hyung sent me here without telling me when or how he’d contact me. You see, even if I am not as skilled as others, Jaebum hyung needs people he can trust and at the moment, there’s only a handful of people he can actually trust. He’s so vulnerable right now, hyung. He won’t plan with a straight head,” he whispered and his voice cracked at the end. 

 

Tears once more flowed from Jinyoung’s eyes and his eyes widened with fright. He had the blankets in a tight grip within his fist as he continued to talk. “Vultures are waiting to feast upon him, hyung. It's only a matter of time before someone strikes him. If something were to happen to him or Jackson, I’ll go mad. I can’t lose them, Mark-hyung. They’re my only family. If I lose them...I’ll...I can’t. I just can’t. I can’t-”

 

“Shh Jiyoungie. Say no more,” whispered Mark in a soothing manner as he gently brought the sobbing boy into his arms. Jinyoung buried his face into the firm chest of the elder and he cried. His hands were clutching onto the fabric of Mark’s shirt as he wept.

 

Mark slowly rubbed Jinyoung’s back in soothing circles. He placed his chin atop the younger one’s head and reclined further into the bed. He was shocked at the profound sense of sadness that radiated from the boy in his arms.

 

“Jinyoungie, Jaebum only sent you here because he wants to keep you safe. Nobody thinks you’re weak. It’s his responsibility to take care of you, but I know he could have gone about it in a different way. He’s not weak either. I’ve known him to keep a level head during stressful situations, so I’ve got full confidence in him. You should too,” Mark said with a firmness that surprised him.

 

“You won’t lose them. I’ll make sure of that,” he promised. Jinyoung rubbed his face against Mark’s shirt and huffed.

 

“I’ll start by calling that dumbass. I’ve got ways, you know,” he said with a tiny smile. Hearing this, Jinyoung raised his head and blinked at him with a hopeful expression. The boy’s face was flushed and wet with tears. He looked so young and vulnerable that Mark wanted to wrap him within his arms and never let him go. This, again, surprised him. 

 

“Y-you’ll do that?” he stuttered. Mark gave him a warm smile and nodded. Hearing this Jinyoung smiled gratefully at him. His eyes widened a little as Mark brushed aside a lock of his hair.

 

“I’ll even teach you some basic shaolin so that you can improve yourself. That way, you'll be able to handle any sort of danger,” Mark said with a grin. Fresh tears formed in Jinyoung’s eyes and he buried himself once more in Mark’s neck. 

 

Mark gently placed his lips over Jinyoung’s ruffled hair and settled comfortably over his pillow. He stayed awake until Jinyoung fell asleep in his arms, tightening his grip whenever the boy shifted. The entire arrangement was new to him but it also felt so right. He did not feel awkward or weird. It felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to hold and comfort the boy. And Mark felt a trickle of fear at the change in his emotions with regards to Jinyoung.

 

He closed his own eyes, putting away such thoughts, and hoped that Jinyoung would feel better. He also realised that the latter had been right when he had told Mark that he was lonely. And it was true, he enjoyed Jinyoung’s presence. Even if he would shout at Jinyoung, accusing him of causing chaos, he secretly welcomed it.

 

Tomorrow held better beginnings for both of them and he knew it. As he slowly gave into slumber he made a promise to himself.

 

A promise to entertain Jinyoung more and make him feel more at home. A promise to drive away the younger’s loneliness. And he knew somehow, that Jinyoung would drive away his.

  
  



	6. The Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is interrogated by Daegu's finest Detective, while Bambam attends a meeting in his leader's stead. And, what happened to Youngjae?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am thankful for all the reviews. It really keeps me motivated to write. Much love! Also, the pictures do no belong to me. I only photoshop them to my liking.

The sharp ringing of his ears was the first thing Youngjae became aware of. His throat felt dry and there was a dull throbbing in his head. He did not know if he was struck or suffocated, but he knew that he had passed out. He was wracking his brains to remember how he ended up like this when he heard a worried whispering fill his ears.

 

He slowly fluttered his eyes open and he gasped softly when he saw Jackson in his field of vision. It seemed like he was lying flat on the floor by Youngjae. His head was propped on his hands as he gazed worriedly at the younger.

 

Youngjae let out a short scream and lifted himself from the ground. This startled Jackson instead and he straightened up to a sitting position. Jackson sighed in relief and smiled at him but Youngjae could not even gather the courage to smile at him. All he saw were the bruises all over. Tears formed in his eyes as he continued to glance at each bruise until Jackson was pulling him in for an embrace.

 

 

Youngjae buried his face into the elder's neck for a moment and let a few tears fall. He was glad to have found Jackson alive, even if he was beaten up. He pulled away and looked up at him with a watery smile. "I'm so happy to see you. Jaebum-hyung is so worried and angry."

 

Jackson shook his head and smiled back. "I was counting on that. His anger is the one thing that fuels his determination. Tell me, is Jinyoungie safe?" Jackson asked in earnest.

 

Youngjae nodded and waved a hand in dismissal. "He's safe with Mark-hyung. I came here following a trail and I've got myself in the situation that Jaebum-hyung warned me not to get into. Well, I guess these things can't be helped," he said in a tired voice. He sat up further and looked around the room they were in.

 

Youngjae was sure they were in the warehouse he had scouted earlier. The room they were in looked like an office room. There was a black leather couch and a small window at one corner. There was also a table pushed to one end of the room under the window. He and Jackson were on the floor and there was someone else sitting on the couch.

 

The stranger's face was extremely familiar and presently he was glancing at the two with a soft expression. His hair was messy and his clothes looked dirty but other than that there were no wounds on him. As he made eye contact with Youngjae his lips curved with a smile.

 

"Ah, you're awake. When they threw you in here I was scared that you were wounded but I'm glad to see you up and about," came a cheerful response. Youngjae frowned and turned towards Jackson who just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. 

 

"This is Jung Hoseok-ssi and it's been like two hours since you and he were brought in. They hurled you two together so I'm thinking you guys have already met?"

 

Hoseok's eyes widened and he answered immediately. "Oh I've never met this cute little boy before but I saw him scouting the area before he was spotted," he said with a grin. 

 

Youngjae sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was a little off with my plans of sneaking around, but I swear to God I was only trying to find out where they'd kept Jackson-hyung. There was no way in hell I was going to engage these armed fools."

 

Hoseok and Jackson laughed in unison. They shared a look before Hoseok spoke up. "I really am lucky to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your songs and I love dancing to them," said Hoseok with glistening eyes. Jackson stood up and went to sit next to him on the couch, leaving Youngjae on the floor.

 

"And it's an honor to meet the famous dancer of Gwangju, the great Jung Hoseok-ssi. So many of my performances are inspired by your moves, you know. I would love to collaborate with you someday," he replied with a little bit of wonder lacing his words. 

 

Youngjae could not believe what he was hearing. They were in a perilous situation with armed men guarding them and with their lives at stake, but these clowns in front of him were discussing future prospects like it was tea time. He slowly made it to his feet and spread his arms in front of him.

 

"The two of you are shitting me, right? Like, please tell me you've lost your minds and are now discussing frivolous matters to ease the tension," he said in disbelief. The two boys seated on the couch gave him a weird look before they gave him a pitiful glance.

 

"Jae-ah, relax and try to sleep for a while. It may take some time for us to move or be rescued. Might as well get comfortable," said Jackson with a shrug and a smile. Hoseok nodded in assent and the other two got into a deep discussion about their favorite artists. 

 

It was then that Youngjae realized why the name 'Jung Hoseok' was familiar to him. He snapped his fingers, which drew the attention of the other two. 

 

"You have a dance studio in Daegu right?" 

 

Hoseok looked at him with surprise before he nodded at him. "Hope's studio is the name. I teach dancing and I also film some of my practice videos. Just to earn some popularity, you know."

 

Youngjae nodded. "The building is owned by  _Daegu's Shadows_ , isn't it?" He said with a triumphant smile.

 

Hoseok raised his brows and looked at him strangely. "Yes, the building is owned by Yoongi-hyung. He kindly let me rent it for such a cheap price."

 

"What are you drawing at, Youngjae?" Jackson asked with knitted brows. 

 

"I don't know either. Everything is weird. Namjoon-hyung not only kidnaps Jaebum-hyung's fiancee but he also takes away Min Yoongi-ssi's lover! What's he playing at!" The youngest of the three exclaimed in frustration.

 

Hoseok turned an interesting shade of red. He quickly corrected the younger one. "W-we're not dating, Youngjae-ssi. We're just friends," he mumbled, for which Jackson scoffed and pinched the other's cheek. 

 

"You're not fooling anyone. I know how close you are with him and I've seen those puppy dog eyes of Yoongi-ssi's every time he gazes at you," he said with a smug grin. Hoseok swatted at his arm and questioned as to how he knew. 

 

"I've seen those practice videos and his name is there under production of every single one. Also, I'm a fan of your blog. And you post so many videos on your blog in which, I swear to God, the two of you look at each other like there's nobody else in the room. It's really cute," said Jackson with an excited grin. Hoseok blushed even deeper and he smiled a little hearing that.

 

"Really?" He asked Jackson with a shy smile. The other just nodded at him. "I understand that feeling all too well, hyung. These gangsters just behave all tough but when in love they lose all those rough edges and allow the ones they love to see their inner self. I am engaged to one such man and he's the most tender guy I've ever met," he said with a dreamy gaze. 

 

"Let me remind you that Jaebum-hyung would find it unacceptable to be described as 'tender'," Youngjae reminded the other. He had a serious expression on his face, one which was totally ignored by Jackson. "He can pretend as much as he'd like. He's a softie at heart," said Jackson with a giggle.

 

The other two began discussing about their lovers and Youngjae was ready to pull his hair out painfully from his scalp. He overheard Jackson asking Hoseok why he moved from Gwangju to which Hoseok replied in a soft voice. He had to strain his ears to catch what he said, not that he was interested in that gossip, but it was always nice to know things. 

 

"I once came here to Daegu to visit relatives and I participated in an underground rap battle along with my cousin. That's when Yoongi-hyung showed up and I swore the temperature increased by several degrees, if you know what I mean. He started rapping and I was just floored. I went up against him and lost pitifully but in the end he looked really impressed. I went home feeling really giddy and hyped up. I went back to Gwangju and forgot about the whole thing but I will never forget the way he rapped under the light that night. It was magical," he said and stopped, a very distant look forming in his eyes.

 

He continued with a soft smile on his face. "Once my studies were done I came back here to set up my studio. The cheapest one belonged to  _Daegu's Shadows_ and I somehow managed to buy it without having any idea about who they were. It was only later that Yoongi-hyung started showing up at the studio, helping out with my classes and stuff. It scared some of the staff there initially, but now everyone sort of knows him. They even like his presence," he said with a smile.

 

Jackson was listening intently to the story and even Youngjae smiled a little towards the end. Maybe he was a softie too. Well, it did not matter to him. After that his mind trailed away from their conversation and focused on the issue at hand.

 

He was actually nervous about how he would get himself out of this one and save the other two. Luckily, the hyungs were chilled and oblivious to what he was feeling. He plopped down on the floor, lying on his back, as he stared at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and began to think of plans as the other two droned about trivial things.

 

* * *

 

 

-can’t you? You can understand how lonely he must be feeling, right? Are you listening to me?”

 

Jaebum sighed in frustration as he buttoned his shirt. Fifteen minutes ago his peaceful routine of dressing up had been rudely interrupted by the call of one Mark Tuan.

 

Presently his call had been put through the speaker and Mark’s voice was booming through the phone.

 

“Of course, I'm listening. How can I not, when you're screeching like that,” he mumbled, while he deftly attached cuff-links to his cuffs.

 

“Yah, Im Jaebum I'm being serious here. Talk to Jinyoungie. He really needs his brother right now. And don't protest, I know you've been dying to talk to him too,” he said smugly.

 

Jaebum huffed and clenched his eyes shut. There was a reason as to why he could not communicate with his brother. Also, since when did Mark start calling his brother by 'Jinyoungie’. He frowned at that and decided to ask Mark.

 

"Since when did Jinyoung become 'Jinyoungie'?" He asked with a leering smile even though he knew that Mark could not see him. He heard Mark clear his throat and reply in a gruff voice. 

 

"I don't know. He doesn't have a problem with it and I sort of like calling him that."

 

"Hehe, of course you like that. Don't reciprocate his flirtations. He's known to be a pervert at times," said Jaebum for which he earned a chuckle. "He doesn't flirt with me a lot. Although, he does stare."

 

They shared a laugh but Jaebum returned to the argument. “Hyung, I can't have anyone tracing the call back to your place. His safety is of utmost importance. I can't lose him and Jackson. I can't bear it, I tell you!”

 

Mark did not reply and the next voice that came through the phone belonged to the one person he desperately wanted to talk but couldn't.

 

“Jaebum-hyung, are you there? It's me Jinyoung,” came the soft whisper of his brother. Jaebum closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He missed his younger brother and hearing his voice now comforted him. He sat in the chair by the phone and leaned forward.

 

“Hey, Jinyoung. How are you? I-I hope Mark-hyung is treating you well,” he inquired. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side and he himself felt a smile forming on his face.

 

“Oh hyung is treating me just fine. I'm the one bothering him at every minute. But I know he enjoys it no matter what he tells others,” Jinyoung said with mirth. Jaebum could picture that. His younger brother was prone to seek attention from anyone he stayed with. He wondered if it was due to his spoilt upbringing, what with Jaebum giving him all of his time.

 

“Nyong, I hope you understand why I sent you away. It's not because you're fragile. I was just doing what I thought was right,” he reasoned.

 

Jinyoung assented with him. “Hyung, it's okay you don't have to justify yourself. You had your responsibility. Though you could have gone about it in a much more better way. Now tell me, how are things going? And don't you think you can lie to me for one minute. I'd find it out,” he said primly.

 

Jaebum rubbed the back of neck as he smiled sheepishly. He knew that Jinyoung had the right to know about what was happening. His brother loved Jackson too and he cared about the gang as much as Jaebum did. They were thick as thieves, always having some or the other trick up their sleeves to tease Jaebum.

 

“Things aren't looking good to be honest. It's been a few days since Youngjae went missing. He was following a trail that possibly lead to Namjoon. One of our men has been murdered in Daegu. And the detective of that precinct called me there for questioning, though I don't see how I could be of any help. There's some business with Mr. Han, the manager of our hospital. Bamie is taking care of that,” he said with a tired sigh.

 

“You must be so exhausted. Is there anything I could do?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebum could hear the concern sprinkled in his voice.

 

He smiled and drummed his fingers on the table. “I wish there was a way you could help, but there isn't. If I need you, I'll let you know. Now, I have to go and-”

 

“How are you handling without Jackson-hyung?” Jinyoung interrupted him. Jaebum lost his train of thought for a moment when he mentioned his missing fiancee. He had been trying very hard not to think about that but his younger brother knew him too well.

 

He placed both of his elbows on the table and buried his face in his palms. He remained silent for a few moments before he was pulled out of his dark thoughts by Jinyoung's voice. “Hyung? Are you still there?”

 

“Y-yeah I'm here. I'm just making it one day at a time. I keep thinking about all the bad things that could be happening to him. I miss him, Nyong. I miss his smile, I miss his lame jokes and that laughter,” he said and continued with a groan, “God that infectious laughter of his, I miss that the most. I know that I'm prone to delve into pessimistic thoughts but I know I'll get him back. There's no way I'm letting Namjoon take him away. I won't let him.”

 

There was a predatory determination burning through his veins and he somehow knew that he'd bring Jackson back. He knew that giving into his negative mind would do nothing but destroy him. He had to stay strong, not just for himself but also for his entire group. He was their leader.

 

“Wow, hyung. I'm impressed. But don't forget, you're a human too. You're allowed mistakes and lack of judgment. Don't go too hard on yourself okay?”

 

“I promise I won't do that. I need to be at my finest.”

 

In the end, Jinyoung ended the call sounding much more happy that he was in the beginning. And if Jaebum was being honest with himself, he too felt a little lighter after talking to his brother. He would try to keep his brother in the loop now onwards.

 

After the call, he got dressed and made his way downstairs to where his car was waiting. More often than not, Jaebum would prefer to drive by himself. Upon his driver’s insistence, he had surrendered to being driven. He was surprised to find Bambam already there and he greeted the twenty two year old boy with a pat on the back.

 

 

Bambam looked decorous with an all black outfit. Jaebum looked in appraisal at his black shirt, pant and his coat. He did chuckle when he saw his style of hair.

 

“Yah Bambam, last time I saw your hair, it was some shade of pink. Now it's white,” he commented with a smirk.

 

Bambam groaned as he opened the door for Jaebum. The elder murmured his thanks and sat inside with Bambam following him. The driver, having heard the leader's comment, turned back and glanced at Bambam. Then he snickered and turned around.

 

“Hey, driver-ssi, what are you laughing about?” Bambam was pouting and he had a frown on his face. Jaebum bit his lip trying to hide his smile.

 

“You've got white hair, Kunpimook-ssi,” said the driver with a smile.

 

“So?” Came the petulant reply.

 

“You and my grandma share the same hair color,” he said and laughed. At this Jaebum could not help but chuckle. He tried to ruffle the younger's hair but his hand was swatted away.

 

“You ahjussies don't understand modern fashion. Every single one of you dresses up like you're from the sixties,” grumbled Bambam. The other two shared a laugh witnessing the younger's comment. After a minute, Jaebum sobered up and began conversing with Bambam.

 

"Be cautious with Mr. Han. He sounded really nervous on the phone when he arranged the meeting with me. Since I'm being called to the precinct do apologize for Mr. Han on my behalf," he said. The younger nodded with confidence.

 

"I know the way you usually talk during these meetings and I'll try to be like that," he said with a sweet smile. Jaebum shook his head and placed a hand on his knee. "You do it in your own way. Don't try to be like me. I know this is your first encounter but I want you to take charge, okay? I know you'll do fine," said the elder with a reassuring smile.

 

Bambam nodded shyly which made Jaebum ruffle his hair once again. Nobody could handle the younger one's cuteness and his stone faced leader was no exception.

 

Upon arriving at Daegu, they dropped off Jaebum first at the precinct and then drove off to reach the little diner where Mr. Han had arranged their meeting. Jaebum made his way into the precinct with a sort of apprehension. He knew the young detective who worked here and the boy was too smart for his own good. 

 

Jaebum was led up the stairs and then through a buzzing corridor, finally reaching a corner of the room where sunlight from the window was falling over the table. The table was placed before the window and it was messy. There were papers and files scattered over it. In one corner sat a lone framed picture that had captured the happy faces of two youngsters, one of which was the detective whom he was waiting for. The other boy in the picture seemed familiar but Jaebum could not remember who he was. There was a white coffee mug with dregs of liquid still remaining and there was a swivel chair behind the table. There was also a big board near the table with lots of names and faces on it. Jaebum wondered if this was the place where the detectives cracked their head trying to solve crimes.

 

He sat on the chair before the table and patiently waited until the young detective he was waiting for arrived. The young boy walked in the most haphazard manner, dropping a few folders that he was holding, as he made his way to Jaebum. He did not smile or show any reaction on his face upon seeing Jaebum.

 

 

"Jaebum-ssi, it's so nice to have you here," came the cordial greeting of the detective. 

 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with, Detective Park," Jaebum said with distaste. Detective Park Jimin was a boy of twenty four and it was a wonder to everyone on the team as to how a boy as young as him had made his way to the position of a detective. Park Jimin was blessed with good looks, even if he was of a shorter stature. He was intellectual and extremely intuitive. He liked to mess with people's minds and it was that very quality which made Jaebum detest the boy's company. It was also the very same thing that made criminals spill their guts.

 

Jaebum watched in disdain as the younger stacked the files in the shelf next to his table, completely ignoring his words. Then, he took a single file from the stack and started to walk away from him asking him to follow. Jaebum trailed behind him silently, ignoring the looks given by the other officers, as they made their way to the interrogation room. Once inside, Jimin gestured for him to sit at the chair by the shiny metallic table. The detective sat on the other side and gave him an alarming smile. 

 

"Formalities, pah! I'd have loved to discuss this on the rooftop, but no, it has to be here in this godforsaken room," he said with a grunt. Then he took out a photocopy of a crime scene and placed it before Jaebum.

 

Jaebum gasped faintly as he recognized the young man slouching in the picture. There was a huge blood stain running down his shirt and his legs were splayed. He was leaning against a concrete wall and his eyes were closed. There was a bullet hole right in the middle of his chest and Jaebum wondered how all of this happened.

 

"Do you recognize that man, Jaebum-ssi?" The detective asked in a formal tone. Jaebum looked up to find the inquisitive eyes of Jimin awaiting a response. He cleared his throat and gave a curt nod. 

 

"He worked in my club. He uh, he was one of the bouncers for my club. His name was Jongdae," he replied. Jimin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he gave his response.

 

"Victim's name was Kang Jongdae. Born and brought up in Busan. He was twenty nine years old and he lived alone in a small apartment in Seoul. His father lives in Busan and his mother died two years ago. His ex-wife left him for an American. His employment mainly involved being a bouncer at the  _Whisker's Club,_ and I believe you were his employer," Jimin said with a smile. Jaebum scoffed and placed his palms on the table.

 

"You've done your homework very well, detective. Why call on me when you've got everything?"

 

"Actually, that's why I called you. I questioned a few people at your club regarding his whereabouts."

 

Jaebum frowned when he heard that. Nobody had informed him about a detective coming over to his club. "Why didn't you tell me then? We could have met in my club and it would have saved me a trip to the precinct here," he said with a cold voice.

 

Jimin's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'O'. "I wanted you out of your safe haven. Here, you're less likely to lie in fear of being caught. Now, let's get back to the interrogation. The man I questioned told me Jongdae was fired. Is that true?"

 

Jaebum clenched and released his jaw. His gaze was unwavering as responded in a crisp manner. "Actually, it was the other way around. He gave me his notice and left. Let's just say that he wasn't interested in being my employee anymore."

 

Jimin hummed and bobbed his head a few times. "Where was he employed next?" Came the next question. 

 

"I don't know. He never told me where he was going next," he said with a shrug. Jaebum was not a good liar but he had a good poker face. In a way, he was saying the truth. Jongdae had left him and had given his trust to Namjoon. 

 

"Oh, that's so unfortunate. Did he have enemies? You know, someone who may have wanted him dead?"

 

Jaebum's eyes narrowed at the question and his voice was sharp when he replied. "None that I know of. He was a decent man with a good temperament."  _And a betraying bitch_. He did not utter the last words, though he did scream them in his mind. 

 

He actually blamed himself for this. Somewhere along the way, he must have failed Namjoon and this was the result of that. He was brought of his thoughts as Jimin suddenly stood up. He walked around the table and leaned against it, crossing his arms. 

 

"Have you ever heard of Hope's Studio, Jaebum-ssi?"

 

Jaebum's face scrunched up as he heard the totally irrelevant question. "I have not heard of the place, no."

 

"The owner of that dance studio, Jung Hoseok, was kidnapped on the same day that Jongdae died," he said in a matter-of-fact way. Jaebum brought his brows together as he suddenly recognized the name. 

 

"Jung Hoseok, he is a dancer, right?" He asked, looking up at Jimin with a raised brow. Jimin nodded and tilted his head to the side a little. "I think one of my charges attended his dance lessons," he said hesitantly.

 

"Your charges?" Jimin asked with amusement. Jaebum rolled his eyes and replied with impatience. "Yes, my charges, the kids I've taken on. I provide for them."

 

"I didn't know you had kids, Jaebum-ssi," replied Jimin with mischief, for which he earned a glare. The younger one sobered up and continued talking. "Anyways, Jung Hoseok was kidnapped and he's been missing for a few days. I've got the headache of dealing with not only that but also this man's death. On top of that I'm being pressurized by the leader of  _Daegu's Shadows_ to keep all of this under wraps, which is impossible. My responsibility to Daegu comes before the integrity of some gangsters," he said with a grunt.

 

Jaebum's eyes betrayed his curiousity in the matter and Jimin filled in the blanks. "Hoseok-ssi is kind of important to Min Yoongi," he whispered and Jaebum's eyes widened upon hearing his rival's name being said so casually by the detective. "That asshole Yoongi prefers to resolve it on his own. And I keep telling him that as long as I'm around, that won't be happen."

 

Jaebum was astonished to hear the callous way in which Jimin referred to Yoongi. He gritted his teeth and took a few breaths to calm himself. "Why exactly are you telling me all of this?" He asked in a firm voice.

 

Jimin gave him a strange smile as he leaned closer to Jaebum. "I visited Yoongi after Hoseok-ssi was kidnapped. He looked just about ready to kill someone. You see, gangsters have been using the loved ones of their enemies as leverage to obtain what they want. It's such an old school tactic. They'll threaten to kill or hurt the people closest to their enemies in order to get at them. And when someone you love has been taken away from you for something they were not even responsible for, there's a burning rage within you that wants to kill everyone on sight," he murmured. He leaned closer, to the point where Jaebum could feel his breath on his ear.

 

"I've noticed that rage in your eyes, Jaebum-ssi. If Jongdae was involved in something like that then his death would be accounted for, don't you think?" he breathed into Jaebum's ear. The latter slammed his fist on the table and glared at the detective, who straightened up. There was not a hint of fear in the younger's eyes.

 

"I sincerely hope, for your sake, that you are not accusing me of murdering him," he said in a dangerous voice. Jimin raised his brows slightly.

 

"Oh I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying that people will do anything when they're vulnerable and angry. So it's my way of warning you that I've got my eye on you."

 

"And who exactly have I lost?" Asked Jaebum in a leveled voice. 

 

Jimin smiled at him and leaned against the table once again. "You know, I never believed that half-baked story that your fiancee's mom told, about him leaving the continent for some vacation. Jackson Wang never takes a vacation on his own. He always has you stuck to his hip. Who was she really trying to fool, I wonder?" He spoke with a chuckle.

 

Jaebum felt his blood burn in his veins upon hearing his words. He barely managed to prevent himself from strangling the detective. He inhaled deeply and then gave him an icy smile. "There has to be someone in  _Daegu's Shadows_  that you're screwing in order to get this sort of information. Tell me, is it the boy in that frame?" 

 

Jaebum's face was impassive as he brought up the boy. He had recognized the other boy in the picture, even though it had been many years since he had seen him. The one in the frame along with Jimin, was Min Yoongi's younger cousin, Jeon Jungkook. 

 

Jimin's face froze for a moment before he schooled his features. "What do you mean, Jaebum-ssi?" 

 

"Jungkook is the boy's name. The boy doesn't have an inclination towards money or women, which means that either you've used your authority or your dick to convince him. I can't help but wonder which of them you used. Though with your notorious history of screwing around, I'd say you used the latter choice. Tell me, does the boy know he's being used?" he spoke nonchalantly. Jaebum felt a surge of satisfaction in seeing the younger detective squirm. And squirm, he did.

 

Jimin's lip upturned with disgust as he spoke to Jaebum in a low voice. "Jungkook is not some one-time fuck. We're more than that. He means more to me than anything else. Although, I don't know why I'm telling it to you," he mumbled. 

 

Jaebum tilted his head to the side and sneered at the younger. "You be sure to tell that young man to keep his nose out of the  _Bastet's Children's_ business and I'll consider letting him live. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to make you feel what Yoongi-ssi and I are experiencing. Now, are we done here?" He asked with a glare.

 

Jimin just smiled at him and shook his head. "You still have to sign some papers. We'll send Jongdae's body back to his father and he can do whatever he wants with it. Once those papers are signed and you answer some more questions, you may go," he said in a soft tone.

 

Jaebum pursed his lips in frustration. "You are a pricking pain in the ass, Detective Jimin-ssi," he said through gritted teeth.

 

"As long as bastards like you and Yoongi keep fucking up my city, I'll continue to be so," he retorted with a wide smile. Jaebum glanced at him wryly and muttered curses under his breath. The young detective only smirked and went to retrieve the papers. Jaebum sighed and texted Bambam that he would be late.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bambam emerged from the car and entered the small diner with a stern face. The diner itself was quaint and bright. There was windows on one side of the diner with square tables placed here and there with wooden chairs. He looked about the diner and spotted Mr. Han sitting in a corner near the window. He gave a short smile as he approached the man.

 

He was in a nervous disposition and he was shakily swirling the straw in his milkshake. Bambam sat down and greeted him with a smile. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Han I -"

 

"You're not Im Jaebum-ssi. I don't know who you are. I told him-I told Jaebum-ssi that only he will do. Nobody else," he whispered urgently. Mr. Han was dressed in a cheap grey suit that was ill-fitting on his body. His face looked flushed and his hair was neatly combed to one side. Bambam noticed sweat form on his forehead and he wondered why he was so tensed.

 

"I assure you I'm not as inexperienced as I look. I've been with Jaebum-ssi at a lot of meetings and he always keeps me in loop. If it makes you feel any better, I'm hired at his hospital. I'm in charge of security and the technical stuff along with another superior. So please, Mr. Han, share your troubles with me," he said with a reassuring smile. This seemed to work because the other man suddenly held onto his wrist.

 

"You work at the hospital? That's good. That's why I'm here, actually. Did he tell you what my position is?" He asked with wide eyes. Bambam noticed that his pupils were dilated as he answered the other man's question with a nod.

 

"You are the manager at the hospital and you're in charge of supplies from the manufacturing company DS Healthcare Exports situated here in Daegu."

 

His reply satisfied Mr. Han and the latter looked at ease for the first time since his arrival. "I'm glad you know of all that, I really am. Surprised I've not seen you around."

 

Bambam smiled pleasantly at him. Jaebum's family ran a hospital along with the club. Their hospital was an old one that was situated near the mansion. The hospital had been managed by Jaebum's mother while the club had been managed by his father. It had been decided that, upon Jinyoung's return from his studies, the hospital would be taken over by Jinyoung and the club would be taken over by Jaebum. Everything would have proceeded according to plan, if not for Namjoon ruining it all.

 

He brought himself out of his thoughts and realized that the other man was waiting for his answer.

 

"That's because I'm still a junior tech. I don't move about a lot in the field. I keep to myself in my office and even during meetings I tend to sit in the corner," he explained. The other nodded absently and he took a sip from his milkshake. Bambam glanced at the drink before he raised his eyes to meet the other man's.

 

"I was informed that there has been some inconveniences for you at your work. Can I get a full report of that?" Bambam was trying his best to remain formal while inculcating the lessons that he had learnt from his leader. While he wanted to maintain an authoritative tenor, he did not want to sound disrespectful. He  _was younger_ the other man, both in age and in experience. And if there was one thing that Jaebum hated, it was disrespect.

 

Mr. Han nodded and gave him a blue folder. He opened it and showed him a list of supplies from the company and the money that had been paid. Bambam took the folder and glanced at the figures. Everything was in order. Bambam knew about the inventories maintained at the hospital that belonged to Jaebum's family. He had been keeping track of that and now, as he went through them he was finding no faults.

 

Their inventory mainly consisted of disposable gloves, syringes and other paraphernalia that the hospital needed and these were supplied by DS Healthcare Exports which belonged to  _Daegu Shadows_. The connection between the two gangs ran deep yet the animosity also existed. They never let personal issues affect their business, until now. 

 

Bambam looked at the manager and returned the folder to him. "Everything is fine here. We received the same number of equipment and supplies as we always do. Where is the inconvenience you mentioned?" He asked with a raised brow. 

 

The manager's face paled as he leaned closer. "There were a few extra boxes when we received the supplies so I went down to check it. There were indeed six boxes extra. So I returned those boxes back. A week ago, one of the nurses went to the store room to obtain a new box of gloves. When she opened the boxes she found that the gloves were tampered with it. Curious about it, she opened the glove and found some white substance in it. She immediately informed me of it and I got it tested."

 

"And what was the result?" He asked curiously. 

 

"The powder was identified as heroin. Now, I know that you people belong to Mafia and you do all these dealings but really, to involve the hospital-"

 

Bambam cut the other's words as he placed his hands on the table. "Whoa, whoa, stop right there. We don't do drugs, Mr. Han and neither does  _Daegu Shadows._ We have a strict rule in our gang not to supply or use drugs."

 

Mr. Han's brows shot up and quivered for a moment. "Then, how do you explain the heroin, Mr uh...,"

 

"Kunpimook," he said shortly. 

 

"How do you explain the drug, Kunpimook-ssi?"

 

Bambam wracked his mind as he tried to make sense of the situation. If the cartons arrived from Daegu then the  _Daegu Shadows_  would be responsible for it or would at least know of it. He glanced at the nervous man before him.

 

"Tell me, why are you so scared?" 

 

Han took a shivering breath and looked from one side to another before he focused his gaze on Bambam. "I never wanted to get involved in gang matters. I'm a decent guy with a clean slate and I refuse to take part in such activities. You hear all the time about gangs killing people. Why, that poor young man from our hospital was killed in one such fights," he said and Bambam grit his teeth hearing that incident.

 

"Do not bring his name up. He's dead and there was nothing we could do about it. Listen, don't discuss this with anyone else, okay?" He said and a guilty expression crossed Mr. Han's face. Bambam glared at him and leaned forward a little.

 

"You haven't discussed this with anyone, right?" He asked again to confirm. The other man adjust his tie and cleared his throat. "I may have spoken to one of the members from DS Healthcare about it," he mumbled guiltily.

 

Bambam groaned. "Mr. Han, why would you do that? Even us little ones are taught not to disclose confidential matters even if they are-"

 

Bambam stopped talking and closed his eyes in shock as suddenly the glass window next to them shattered, hurling glass shards everywhere. When he opened his eyes again, he found Mr. Han lying still on the table with a bullet wound at the side of his head. Blood began to ooze from the bullet wound and he heard people scream. Then he saw a red laser target move about on the table in front of him and he suddenly knew what the red laser was seeking.

 

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" He yelled and immediately slid down his seat, getting down on the floor just as the bullets began to hit. The shooting continued for a few moments and thankfully nobody got hurt as most of them were on the floor. The bullets hit the wall and the bar area, shattering bottles and plates. 

 

He slowly crawled across the floor and signaled the patrons to stay down. Once he had crawled towards the door, he swiftly got out and looked at the buildings opposite the diner. There was an apartment complex and an abandoned building right on the side where they were sitting. He ran over to the abandoned building first and glanced up at the broken window panes. The building was made of worn red bricks and there was paint and other liquids splattered over it. He kicked the door open and took out his silenced revolver. 

 

Bambam would have preferred to use his dual edged dagger but Jaebum always told him that a revolver was a much better weapon in the long run. He quickly made his way up the stairs and realized that the walls inside were falling apart. There were only two floors and he made his way to the first. The stairway lead to a door and he stepped into it. The room was big with windows at every corner. He found the shells of the bullet of whatever gun had been used by a window and he looked around. There was no one around until he heard soft footfalls coming from the stairs above. 

 

He slowly turned around and made his way towards the door that lead to the staircase. The door was partially closed and he moved silently till he reached the wall next to the door. He pressed himself against the wall and stiffened as he heard the soft footsteps on the other side of the wall. Then he heard silence so he swiftly kicked the door open and moved out with his gun drawn. 

 

He turned to his left and he saw a black haired boy. Bambam reacted a second too late and soon he was being roughly disarmed by the other boy. He was probably as old as Bambam but his stature was built very well. He was tall and muscular. 

 

Bambam grunted in pain as his revolver flew from his hands, but he immediately kicked at the other's knee with his heeled shoes, grinning when the young man went down in pain. Bambam kicked once more at his shoulder but the other one only looked up at him in rage. He gripped onto Bambam's shoe and shoved him backwards. 

 

Bambam lost his balance and stumbled backwards but he quickly regained his step. As the other boy was slowly making his way to his feet, Bambam grabbed a handful of his hair and rammed his head against the wall next to them. The boy's head met the wall with a loud thud and the latter dropped down to the floor unconscious. He stared at the boy and knew that he was not the shooter. For one, he was one floor above and second of all his black jeans had no dust on them.

 

Earlier he had noticed that the dust by the window was smudged, meaning that whoever had crouched and shot from the window had disturbed the layer of dust. But the boy lying in front of him had no dust anywhere on his clothes. The hallway they were in was relatively cleaner than the room, where dust had gathered from the open windows.

 

He took out his phone and saw that he had a message from Jaebum that was sent some time ago. He read it and sent a reply, asking the other to meet him at the diner. A moment later he held the phone above the unconscious boy and snapped a picture of his face, knowing that it may be of use sometime later.

 

He then bent down and retrieved his revolver, setting it back in its holster. Sighing loudly, he made his way down the stairs and walked out into the shining sun light. In the distance he heard the siren of the police and could not help but curse. He glanced towards the diner and saw people flooding out. At least, the people in the diner were safe. Sadly, he could not say the same of poor Mr. Han.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this long-ass chapter but I really saw no other way around it. Also, since college is gonna start I might be updating a bit slower. I hope you guys aren't mad at me ^_^. What do you think of the pictures? I honestly like putting them up because well, I like having a visual for how my character looks, but yeah, I'd like your opinion on that guys.


	7. The Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Mr. Han takes a toll on the already broken bond between Bastet's Children and Daegu Shadows. On the other hand, Jinyoung unravels a little more about Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! As I'd told in the previous update, my college started again and I'm finding it hard to make it on time, what with projects and all that. I sincerely apologize to all of my readers. I will complete this story, don't worry I will not be abandoning it. I've got everything figured out. I hope you enjoy this one. I took a lot of time with this chapter. And it's huge. I'm sorry about that!!
> 
> Since I did this at night, I didn't have the energy to check for mistakes. If there are any, please forgive author-nim.

Jimin stared at the white haired boy sitting across the table in the interrogation room. His dark brown eyes roved over the blood spattered shirt of the other. Strangely, he thought about the times he'd thrown away his own blood stained clothes after a hectic fight with a criminal or some misadventure like that. It was always difficult to get blood off of fabrics. He stopped his unnecessary mental monologue and focused on matters at hand.

 

There was an apprehensive silence that had filled the room after the boy had finished recounting his movements. As much as it would have pleased Jimin to accuse him, the boy was innocent of the crime. The crime committed was the homicide of one Han Liu. The man was of Chinese descent and he lived in Daegu. His work as a supplies manager had him moving between Daegu and Seoul frequently. He had a family, who was now short of their main bread-earner.

 

The man had also been working with Im Jaebum _and_  Min Yoongi, as if being associated with one of them wasn't bad enough. Things were always messed up when it involved the two gangsters and Jimin could not catch a break.

 

His interrogation with the young boy had been dull. Kunpimook, _please call me 'Bambam'_ , had repeated the entire set of events in a calm and collected manner. There were some work related issues that had to be dealt with and since _Jaebum-hyung_ was needed at the precinct, he had been assigned to go in his stead. Halfway through their meeting Mr. Han had been shot so he, _Bambam_ , had made it out the building and tried to find the shooter. Upon reaching the building he had come face to face with a youngish looking boy - at this point he had flicked open his phone and showed Jimin the picture - whom he had knocked down.

 

Jimin's blood had ran cold when he recognized the boy in the picture, but he managed to conceal his shock from the other. When the police had searched the building they had not found anyone in there, and when he had said as much to Kunpimook the boy had spluttered curses in a foreign language he guessed as Thai.

 

The precinct could not hold him there any longer and so he was released. Jimin worriedly followed Kunpimook outside the room, where Jaebum nervously awaited his arrival. Kunpimook whispered something to him and the gangster glared at Jimin. He muttered something to Kunpimook, after which they left the precinct.

 

Jimin moved to his own table and glanced at the picture of him and Jungkook. His anger returned once again when he realized the amount of trouble his boyfriend had caused. He wanted to drive down  to that little ramshackle that Jungkook lived in and kick his ass. Sadly, he had paperwork to do and reports to finish. Halfway through the day, his boss had called him and informed him that another detective would be assigned the case of Mr. Han Liu, which had only added to Jimin's frustrations. He had hoped to get the Han case because he knew a lot about the people involved in the case.

 

It was dusk when he finished his last report for the day. He groaned and looked about the empty office, finding shuffled files and chairs lying about in a haphazard manner. He removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes in slow circular motions. He was too young to deal with all this trouble put on his shoulders, and he was sure, that if the stress continued like this he would go bald by thirty.

 

He yawned silently and continued to stare at the semi-dark room blearily. After arranging the files on his table in a neat stack, he got up and switched off the lamp by his table. He then picked up his coat that was hanging on the chair and shrugged it on. He gathered his things and made his way out of the precinct into the parking lot, yawning once more in fatigue.

 

Once inside his car, he switched on a random radio channel and drove down a path which was ingrained in the very neurons of his brain. His destination took him through the more dangerous streets of Daegu until he reached the abode of Min Yoongi. The house itself looked small for someone who was as rich as Min Yoongi.

 

The man was humble and modest if anything, and he still lived life the way he had done so growing up. There was a small rickety fence with a wooden gate for entry. There was a tiny garden lining the fence and a small stone patch that led up to the door. The house had two floors and the window at the first floor was lit. There was a porch with a couple of chairs and a table by them. He had seen Jungkook sitting in those chairs countless of times, studying or working on his assignment, but tonight they were empty. There was a grilled iron door in front of the main door which was locked from the inside.

 

He leaned against the grill and pressed his index finger repeatedly over the bell. He could hear the bell echo from his place outside the house and it was a shrill sound that would irritate anyone. A minuscule of a grin etched on his tired face as he realized how irritating it must be for the inhabitants of the house.

 

Soon enough, he heard someone cursing loudly as the door suddenly opened to reveal a pissed off looking Min Yoongi. The man had on a white tank top and he wore dark blue shorts. His silvery hair was mussed up in all directions and his face had a glower that could make even the bravest of men piss their pants, but not Jimin.

 

He gazed at him evenly and gripped the grill door. "I'm here to talk to Jungkook. Is he home?" He asked, reaching straight to the point.

 

Yoongi blinked at him a few times and yawned loudly. Then, he opened the grill door and waved the detective in. After pointing towards a worn out couch he slowly trudged after the young detective. Jimin gingerly sat on the edge of the couch and glanced at the elder with an expectant look. Yoongi gave him a confused frown and put his hands on his hips.

 

"You look troubled. Is anything the matter, Detective?” Came the gruff voice of Yoongi. Jimin continued to glance at the elder and replied shortly.

 

“Your brat of a brother was involved in today's homicide. One of your men was shot in the head at a diner and an eye witness caught Kookie at the scene. Later though, he disappeared and the cops couldn't find him. So, I've come to give him an earful.”

 

Yoongi sneered and cocked his head to the side. “You knew what you were taking on when you decided to sleep with Jungkook. As for his involvement, I've got no idea about that,” he said and then let out a yawn. “I've not got the energy to deal with today's murder. I'll discuss that with you later,” he said and started to make his way towards the stairs.

 

Jimin watched him go up the stairs and disappear in the hallway. Few minutes later, Jungkook emerged from the same hallway and made his way down the stairs. There was an ugly bruise across his forehead and the young boy had a look of immense guilt plastered over his face.

 

Jimin managed to keep a straight face as Jungkook slowly made his way to him. The detective stood up and narrowed his eyes as the younger one approached him. The latter's gaze was aimed at the floor as he stood silently before his lover.

 

Jimin took in the ruffled hair and his bruised body. A part of him felt sorry for Jungkook. He was barely twenty two and he had already faced so many ugly things in life. He was torn between embracing the boy and slapping him.

 

He suddenly moved forward and gripped the back of Jungkook's head, making him flinch and close his eyes. Then he rose on his toes and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

 

Jungkook's eyes snapped open and he gazed at Jimin with amazement. Then, Jimin clutched his ear and twisted it roughly, earning a high pitched scream of pain from Jungkook. The young boy struggled in the older's hold as he brought him closer.

 

“Ah-ah, hyung, please let go-ah, let go of my ear!”

 

“You brat. How many times have I told you not to get yourself in trouble!” Jimin's face was red by now with anger as he hissed at Jungkook. His hold on the young boy's ear tightened for a moment before he released him. Jungkook gently rubbed his ear as he stepped away from Jimin.

 

The older continued to glare at the boy, awaiting a response. Jungkook looked at him squarely and answered in a loud voice. “It's my job, damnit! I'm responsible for whatever goes in my group! Yoongi-hyung trusts me and at this moment he's really vulnerable even if he denies it! I was just trying to help. And one of the company's member personally requested me to do this.”

 

Jimin narrowed his eyes. “And what type of work did this “company's employee'’ request of you?”

 

Jungkook took a few breaths to calm himself before he replied. “The employee told me that Han Liu-ssi was meeting with Im Jaebum-ssi. The guy also told me that Liu-ssi had been jittery and anxious to meet Jaebum-ssi and nobody knew why. He refused to tell anyone of this meeting so I decided to follow him. I failed to put a bug on him in the last moment so all I could do was follow him. I-I never expected the bullet! Han Liu was a good man and he didn't deserve that.”

 

Jimin still looked at him worriedly and he fired his next question. “I interviewed the people who dined in that diner. Some of them told me that they overheard the two talking. The witness I spoke to informed me that they were mentioning about 'drugs’ and 'gloves’. Any idea what they could be talking about?”

 

Jungkook's brows furrowed as he took in the new information. He paused for a moment before he spoke in a low voice. “We don't do drugs, hyung. That's one rule that Yoongi-hyung is very stern about. He won't tolerate that.”

 

“And the gloves? What do you make of that?”

 

Jimin saw the boy shrug his shoulders and utter helplessly. “Maybe they were talking about shipment details? I don't know. Our company does manufacture gloves but...wait... there's a delivery that is going to happen in two days. Could they be talking about that?”

 

Jimin disregarded that thought with a wave of his hand. “Ah, well I think it was a long shot. The gloves may not have meant anything but drugs is a serious issue. I'll look in on it more. Tell me, does the delivery truck come from Seoul or do you send your own delivery truck?”

 

Jungkook answered instantly with a rueful smile. “We send the truck.  _Bastet's Children_ and  _Daegu's Shadows_  may be partners but we still don't trust each other. Yoongi-hyung feels much more relieved when it's our truck and our drivers.”

 

The young man sighed as he saw Jimin continue to glare at him suspiciously. He spoke in a sincere voice. "Hyung, I didn't go there with the intention of causing chaos. I just wanted to follow him and make sure he was okay."

 

Jimin heard him loud and clear but there was still something else bothering him. He took a step closer and looked up at Jungkook with wide eyes. “Kookie, did you know who killed the guy?”

 

Jungkook regarded him with a hard look. “I don't know who did it. Granted I followed the shooter once I realized that he was in the same building that I was, but he was faster than me and he had a mask on. I followed him to the roof but I only managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes and his hair. I swear, he had the prettiest doe eyes I've ever seen. There were some sort of Chinese symbol tattooed over his arm. He was also shorter than me and more lankier, but he was extremely skilled. He managed to sprint and jump between the buildings. It was amazing,” he said with a hint of awe.

 

Jimin closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. He leaned his head against the other boy's chest and placed his hands over Jungkook's waist.

 

“I'm relieved to hear that, even if I'm not so impressed with your fawning attitude over the Chinese murderer. I know that even if they question you, you'll do fine. I was worried one of them may have spotted you,” he said with a lazy smile.

 

Jungkook smiled back and slowly moved his hands down Jimin's arms. “The chinese fellow has no hold over me. At least, not like the way you do anyways,” he said with a chuckle and continued, “The only guy who saw me was that boy who knocked me out. I didn't mean to hurt him but he came at me with a gun and I guess, instincts kicked in? I dunno, it happened quickly.”

 

Jimin sighed and closed his eyes. He had been worried for the other boy all day knowing that he had been hurt. But now as he held Jungkook within his arms, he felt extremely calm. He heard the steady thrumming of his lover's heart and it was reassuring to him.

 

He then felt Jungkook's arms envelop him and Jimin buried himself further into his embrace. Jungkook's chin rested over his head and Jimin finally let go of all the troubles that had been haunting him since morning. He was lax in the younger one's arms but his stomach was anything but silent. A low growl erupted from his belly and Jungkook laughed hearing that. He stepped away from Jimin keeping only their fingers entwined.

 

"I made dinner tonight. Do you want to eat with me?" Jungkook asked shyly. Jimin smiled at him lovingly and nodded. He walked happily to the kitchen and sat down at the table, feeling content and warm. Every hour spent with Jungkook was precious to him.

 

After a delicious dinner cooked by his boyfriend, he returned to his own apartment and he quickly managed to fall asleep on his bed, worn out.

* * *

Jaebum tightened his grip around the slender neck of Suzy as he glared at her with clenched teeth. He had her in a choke-hold, as she was pressed against the rough brick wall of the alley they were in. Her eyes were cold as they shot daggers at Jaebum. He moved closer and bared his teeth at her.

 

"Youngjae was right. He'd told me that you'd always hang out by this bar. It was just to my luck that I happened be in Daegu," he spat at her. The girl did not show any sign of fear as Jaebum held her. he loosened his grip by a fraction so that she could talk.

 

"And what work would have you leave your cave and come all the way here to Daegu? Surely it can't be to see the dirty alleys of Daegu," she replied with a grin. 

 

Jaebum felt his brows twitch as he heard the casual reply from her. "My business is my own. I don't have to tell you my reasons," grumbled Jaebum. Suzy's eyes glinted in a way that made Jaebum uncomfortable. He was sure she knew exactly why he was in Daegu.

 

"Detective Jimin is a tough guy, isn't he?" The question surprised Jaebum and he was a second too late to hide it from his face. It was enough for Suzy to see it. She gave him a lazy grin and relaxed under his fingers. Jaebum now knew why Youngjae went to her first for information of any kind. This girl had some talent to hear about every gossip about gangsters around town. And he knew that the amount of dirt she had on everyone made her dangerous to everyone. It also meant that her very own life was also in peril. It was a dangerous game she played and strangely, he admired her courage.

 

That did not mean that he enjoyed her words. "Although, he does turn into a smiling mush whenever he's around Jungkook. It's sort of sweet, in a sickening way," she said, rolling her eyes. She stopped talking when he suddenly tightened his grip on her once again. 

 

"Listen, you prance around saying you know the gossip, right? I've been hearing rumors that DS Healthcare exports not only just medical supplies. I've heard that they are involved in drug deals between Daegu and Seoul. Now, I want to see, with my own two eyes, that this has been happening because I  _know_   that Yoongi-ssi never deals with drugs. But that seed of doubt has been planted and I really don't want to let it grow into a tree. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

 

Suzy wordlessly nodded and looked at him with an apprehensive gaze. He suddenly released her and took a step back from her. He saw her clutch her throat and gently rub the skin to soothe the pain he was sure she was feeling right now. 

 

"There have been rumors about that. A lot of them, actually. They usually load and unload at the building they are manufactured. They all take the same route to reach the highway, but there are those few trucks that take the detour. This route passes by the port where shipments are unloaded. One of my girls saw a truck there once. She had been sure they were unloading the boxes and tampering with them, but she did not venture too close to them, for fear of getting caught."

 

Jaebum listened attentively as she said all this. If such instances were happening in Daegu, then why was Yoongi not aware of them? These goons had to be extremely foolish to do this or maybe they were working for someone more powerful than Yoongi. 

 

"How is Yoongi-ssi not aware of this?" 

 

Suzy sighed and leaned her back against the alley wall. "These men are too slick for him to notice and he rarely checks up on all this. Plus, it's Jungkook who's responsible for the deliveries and when it comes to him, it's sort of easy to fool him. He's really not cut out to be a gangster," she said in a wistful voice. 

 

Jaebum frowned when he heard that. "I'm sure he is easy to fool, but he's not an idiot. He's got Daegu's finest wrapped around his little finger. He's safe from any sort of trouble from the Police," he said with a grunt. Hearing this, Suzy snorted. He narrowed his eyes at her, silently demanding an explanation. 

 

"You know nothing about him, Jaebum-ssi. Jungkook loves the detective for all the right reasons. He did not approach the man with insidious intentions. It was actually the detective who went to him with an intention of using him, but I guess he failed at that when he fell in love with him. Not everyone is as jaded as you think they are. And not everyone has bad intentions. Some people just want to live and let live," she said softly, regarding him a with judgmental eyes. He cast his eyes down in chagrin as he took in all that she said.

 

"They had to endure so much hate and trouble, not only from the public, but also from Yoongi and from the Precinct. Everyone thought the same way you did. I'm just glad they finally reached that point when they stopped caring about others. They're happy now," she said with a smile and Jaebum was shocked to see that expression on her face. Her smile was a little lopsided but she still looked pretty. 

 

"Do you personally know them?" He asked after a beat. She nodded and grinned at him. "Jungkook and I are friends. We attended the same high school. I only know the detective because I help him out sometimes, but otherwise, whatever I know about him comes to me from Jungkook," she said, the grin still present on her face. Jaebum nodded and looked away for a moment, collecting his thoughts. 

 

"I will take you to the port where these deliveries happen. I think it's time we get this cleared up," she said with a firm voice. Jaebum looked up with surprise and she rolled her eyes seeing him. 

 

"I do help the friends of my friends. Just be sure to let Youngjae know I helped you," she said with a nod. Jaebum stilled when he heard her request. Suzy did not know. He did not know if she should be told about Youngjae's disappearance. After giving it a thought he decided not to tell her anything and he gave her a weak smile. 

 

"I'll tell him. When and where do I meet you?" He asked, resorting back to his gruff exterior. She eyed him for a moment before she held out her palm. Confused, he raised his brow at her. She sighed and told him to give her his phone so that she could type in her number. 

 

"I'll give you a call when I hear about the truck. I don't know where the truck is now or when it may arrive. I'll call you when I know about its whereabouts. Though, you may have to stay in Daegu until then. Can you manage that?" She asked with a condescending smile. Jaebum grumbled out his assent and he gave her his phone. She quickly saved her number and returned the phone with a smirk. 

 

"You better call me, Suzy. Otherwise I'll make sure to make your life a living hell," he hissed at her. She let out a chuckle and gave him a weird look.

 

"I doubt if anyone or anything can make life a living hell the way Daegu does."

 

He still kept looking at her suspiciously until she swatted at his arm. He let out a surprised sound at her actions. "Get going now. I've got other people to entertain."

 

Jaebum gave her a silent nod before he turned on his heel and returned back to his hotel. He prayed that night, hoping that he was going about all this in the right way.

 

* * *

 

 

The night always brought out a different vibe around Daegu. While the crowded parts of the city which consisted of business establishments and shopping malls slowly emptied out, the more quieter part of it came alive at night. The goons and other insignificant citizens moved about in the dark. Some went about stealing or performing little acts of theft, while others just sat by the dumpsters or alleys, quietly chatting about their respective lives. 

 

Suzy, in particular, loved the night. She loved to observe her beloved Daegu from the rooftops, where she could see everything. It made her feel sort of powerful, even if she was anything but that. 

 

She was a simple girl with simple dreams. She wanted what everyone else wanted. A good education, a good job, a loving husband and children. She was unlucky with the first task, but she was a bit successful with the second task. She had a job at one of her parent's friend's diner. She also worked at the bar in her neighborhood, where she played the guitar. And in the dead of the night, she would roam the streets, gathering intel about new happenings in the gangster world. 

 

Tonight she just wanted to sit in one place and not think about anything. She was often invited out to dates or movies but she refused every single request. Her jobs were important to her as she was saving money for her younger sister. Her younger sister was her whole world. Presently, her sister was in the hospital. She had been in a terrible accident a few weeks ago and she had sustained severe injuries to her brain. Initially, she had paid the bills but there was only so much that she could do, until  _he_ had helped her.

 

The very thought of him made her cringe. She had not asked for his help but he had helped her in the end.  _Namjoon._

 

Suzy felt sorry for him and for the losses he had to endure. She had to meet up with him tonight, but she had gone to the hospital instead, to visit her sister. Mae was still unconscious and Suzy had shed silent tears as she had prayed for her. She had promptly left the hospital and made her way to the roof of the apartment complex she lived in.

 

She stared aimlessly at the city lights and wondered about her life. Her mother had passed when she was just fifteen and she had never known her dad. She had been raised by her mother's friend Jisoo, for whom she was still grateful. Yet, Jisoo had not been able to be there for all the time and she had spent the past few years by herself. 

 

Of course, there had been Youngjae. A faint smile creased her face as she thought about him. He was the sunlight of her life. They had met when she was in Seoul once, long ago. They had exchanged numbers and she always helped him whenever he asked. She just could not say no to him. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. He was older than her by a year but he was childish at times. She liked his appearance and his mannerisms. He was the most handsome guy she had ever met. And whenever he smiled at her she felt as if the sun was bathing her in its warm embrace. 

 

She had no idea where he was right now, or what he was doing. She felt lonely and abandoned without him. She suddenly felt cold and shivered. It was chilly up here and she decided to go back inside.

 

She made her way down to the first floor where her home was, deep in thought. She halted when she saw that her door was ajar. She looked around and found nobody in the hallway. That's when she noticed the trail of blood leading into her apartment. She silently retrieved her dagger from its holster and crept towards her door. The sight that greeted her as she entered her house shocked her so much that she dropped the dagger.

 

There, lying on her carpet, her newly vacuumed carpet, was the bleeding figure of Youngjae. She swiftly closed the front door, locked it and rushed to him. She knelt by him and examined him for injuries. There was a gash down his leg that was bleeding and his face was bruised. She gently cradled his head and whispered his name. 

 

Upon hearing his name, Youngjae managed to open his eyes for a fraction before he groaned and slumped against her. Still cradling his head, she managed to retrieve a couch pillow and placed it under his head. After making sure that his head was protected, she got to her feet and went to get her first aid kit. She had wanted to be a nurse someday and she had interned at hospitals before, so she knew a little about heath care. She soon set to clean his wounds and stitched him up.

 

She could not lift him onto the couch so she made the floor as comfortable for Youngjae as she could. She brought blankets and wrapped it around his form. Then, she placed a few pills by his side and a glass of water. She reclined on the couch and gazed at the boy lying on her floor. She yawned and shifted a little so as to settle more comfortably on the couch. 

 

Youngjae had last spoken to her before he set for Incheon and that was weeks ago. Where had he been? And why was he wounded? There were so many questions running through her mind that she somehow fell asleep in the midst of her thoughts. She awoke hours later and the sun had already risen. Her room was bright and her body felt sore from sleeping on the couch. She glanced to the floor and was shocked when she saw an empty floor. 

 

She quickly sat up and called out to Youngjae. A muffled sound erupted from her bathroom and Youngjae poked his head in the living room. She let out a sigh of relief as she watched him brush his teeth vigorously using her toothbrush.

 

"It's gross to use other people's toothbrushes. Without their permission, if I may add." 

 

Youngjae only smiled at her tiredly and returned back to the bathroom. he emerged after few minutes with a towel around his neck. "It's fine to share toothbrushes. I'll buy you a new one, if you want," he said slowly. She smiled at him and patted the empty space next to her, beckoning him to sit next to her. He complied and sat down gingerly. He winced as his legs brushed against the couch.

 

"You're bruised and wounded, Jae-ah. Can you tell me what happened?"

 

He surprised her by leaning in and pressing his lips against her lips. It was a short kiss and he drew back immediately. She looked at him wide eyes as she questioned his sudden movements.

 

He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the couch. "That's for saving my life last night. Its a long story so you better get ready for it."

 

Suzy listened intently as he recounted his tale. He had been kidnapped by Namjoon's men. But when they reached Daegu he had managed to escape his captivity, with the help of his hyungs, he added, and he had made his way over to her house. He had to fight some goons off before he could arrive safely and that was how he'd gotten his wounds. Suzy felt anger rise in her when she heard this and she remained silent as he finished his story. 

 

She need to have a talk with Namjoon soon about this. She turned to him and smiled when she found him slumbering. She showered and made them breakfast, but she did not wake the boy. She left him a note and stuck it to the refrigerator -" _I've got errands to do, Youngjae-ah, and I'll be back later. Please reheat the food before you eat it. See you later, sunshine. -S_ "

 

She drove over to Namjoon's penthouse and knocked violently on his door until the door opened. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he had not slept for days. She gripped his shirt and pushed him backwards. Entering his house, she gripped his collar and pulled him closer. "Why did you hurt Youngjae?"

 

Namjoon reeled back for a moment and his eyes finally focused on her. They hardened and he tightly gripped her wrists before shoving her away from him. "How did you know about that?"

 

"Jaebum told me," she lied, her face not betraying anything. She saw the other one scowl in anger as he moved closer to her. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Why the fuck is he here?" He hissed at her. 

 

"You know why he is here. He was called in for interrogation. He was asking about Yoongi's shipments and he demanded I take him there tonight. He's onto your men and if you're not cautious, you'll end up losing this battle. While I want Jaebum and Yoongi to suffer for what they did to Seokjin-hyung, I do not, and I repeat,  _I do not want Youngjae hurt!"_

 

Namjoon towered over her as he drew closer. She glared at him in return, not backing down. "Hmm, is that so? If he wants to spy around my men then he can do so. He won't be expecting my surprise for him," he said with a grin. She shivered as she saw that horrifying grin spread over his face. The boy's eyes unfocused again as he suddenly talking at a fast pace. "I also got contacted by Alien. He said he has sent some men to help us out. That they will also give a surprise tonight. I just can't wait for it. I'll be sure to watch it from the shadows and I'll relish each and every moment."

 

He let out a maniacal laughter and she slowly began backing away, but he was quick to grab her. "Youngjae escaped my men yesterday and I'll bet my life that he made contact with you. I have something for him too, my lovely Suzanna," he said in a dark voice. She tugged at her hand and he pulled her close to him. 

 

"My name is Suzy. And I won't let you hurt him," she said once more to emphasize it. His expression darkened and he released her. "If you don't do as I tell you to, consider your sister dead. I'll take away all her medications. I'll tie to the chair in her room and make you watch her die, breath by breath."

 

Tears formed in her eyes as she found herself losing. She shook her head and glared at him angrily as tears fluttered down her cheeks. "You're a pig. A disgusting, insidious pig that deserves to rot in hell," she murmured in a low voice. He moved closer until his mouth was near her ears and he whispered his plans to her. More tears flowed from her eyes as she heard them.

 

She looked at him with hatred and she sighed. "What happened to you, Kim Namjoon? How did you turn from a feared gangster to a crazy asshole?"

 

Namjoon looked away and stared at something by the window. His gaze was unrelenting and he seemed to forget her presence as he stared at the window. "I fell in love, Suzy. That's what happened. And it ruined me. Never fall in love," he said and he turned away from her. She gave him one last look before she made her way out the door. 

 

She took out her phone and stared at Jaebum's number with apprehension. She spoke to him and gave him instructions to reach the port. Then, she closed her eyes and thought about what she had done.  _Please forgive me, my sunshine._

 

* * *

 

A harsh gasp escaped from Jinyoung as he was thrown once more on his back. The mat underneath his back took the brunt of the fall, but Jinyoung was sure he would end up with mat burns. He growled in frustration as he swiftly made his way to his feet. In front of him, Mark taunted him with a smirk.

 

"Come on, Jinyoung-ah. I'm lankier in comparison with you and I've still managed to put you on your ass. Have you learnt nothing then in all these days that I taught you?"

 

Jinyoung frowned and got back to his defensive stance, his legs spaced out, his knees bent a little and his arms in form. His arms and legs were throbbing with pain but Mark was not the one to go easy over him. When Mark had told him all those nights ago that he would train Jinyoung with Shaolin and martial arts, he had not been joking. Mark had started immediately the day after, going over basics and teaching him easier moves.

 

As the days progressed, Mark would put him through tougher routines and kicks. Every morning from four to eight, they would practice in the backyard. Mark had cleared off the lawn and had got mats instead. Jinyoung had almost fainted when he had seen Mark appear for their practice for the first time. He had worn a sleeveless t-shirt  and shorts and he looked absolutely sexy.

 

It did not help that Jinyoung could see wisps of his tattoo stick out from his torso. The tattoo extended all the way from his back to his forearm. All he had seen were tendrils of black and gold, swirling and looping around his arm. Mark had told him that he had a tattoo of a dragon on his back that was forcefully put on by his grandfather.

 

Focusing back to matters at hand, he deftly put up his arms in defense just as Mark launched at him with swift slashes of his palms. As his attacks continued, Jinyoung tried to block his attacks but as he was already tired he was put down once more.

 

Jinyoung groaned and covered his face with both his hands. He heard Mark let out a soft chuckle. He called it a day and helped Jinyoung to his feet. His grip on Jinyoung's arm was firm and warm. Jinyoung felt a slight shiver go up his body at that contact. He observed stealthily as Mark moved to the side and fetched them both bottles of water.

 

Jinyoung paused in his motions as he watched Mark open his bottle and sip from it. The sun had just risen and it was casting a warm yellow glow everywhere. Mark tipped his head back and took a huge gulp of water and Jinyoung could not look away. The older one's silhouette was defined against the sun and it made his sweaty skin glimmer in the light. Beads of water made their way down his throat, following along veins and taut skin, until they were absorbed into the white cloth of his wife-beater.

 

Jinyoung distractedly opened his own bottle and drank slowly, not wanting to miss the beauty that was Mark. His eyes roved over the lean and taut muscles once more before he averted his eyes. He cursed himself mentally and chided himself to keep a better control over his thoughts. The more days that passed by, the more Jinyoung found himself growing close to the perfume maker.

 

After resting for some more time, Mark approached him and placed his hands over Jinyoung's shoulder. He cast a smile at him and squeezed his shoulders. "Jinyoungie, you need to stop thinking so much. When we fight, you need picture yourself three steps ahead of your opponent. Always keep track of your enemy's movements. Never let them surprise you. Move according to their actions and strike them when they least expect it. You got me?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Jinyoung understood what he meant and he nodded at him, giving him a smile of his own. "I get it, hyung. I'll do better next time," he assured the older. Mark nodded at him and retreated back to the house, muttering about some client meeting.

 

The rest of the morning went by waiting for Yugyeom to arrive. Mark had made a strange request to Jinyoung, asking the younger one to stay away from the house the entire morning. As usual, being the cryptic ass that Mark was, he refused to tell him anything more, only grinning at him before he had left to shower.

 

Having nothing else to do, Jinyoung had locked himself in Mark's bedroom. He was contemplating on whether to trace Youngjae or not. He knew of certain methods which would definitely help his brother find Youngjae but he did not know if it was wise. Jinyoung had no idea about the situation back in Korea and judging from Mark's English and the climate outside, Jinyoung knew they were in some part of America.

 

In the end, he decided against it. His brother had asked him to stay put and he would do so. He had faith in Jaebum and he knew that he was somehow trying his best. The roar of Yugyeom's bike was music to his ears and he quickly made his way out the room to greet the younger one. As they were leaving for the Village, Jinyoung hurriedly made his way to the office in the greenhouse to bid farewell to Mark when he was met with a high pitched laughter.

 

The laugh made him halt in his steps as he recognized who it belonged to. He had not heard Mark laugh like that. There was something very liberating and endearing about the way the giggles resounded. He slowly tiptoed to the half opened door of the office and eavesdropped for a second. Mark's back was to the door and he had on headphones that enveloped his ears. He was nodding vigorously and speaking in English.

 

He heard the older one ask someone on the laptop about their job and their hobbies, making him wonder who it was exactly that Mark was talking to. Another fit of giggles wracked Mark's frame and Jinyoung was surprised at the surge of jealousy that rose in himself. He felt bad that he had not managed to make the elder laugh the way the client was making him laugh. As he strained his ears to make sense of the conversation, he was roughly pulled back by the firm hands of Yugyeom.

 

"He's talking to his clients, hyung. I think it's best not to disturb him. You can pester him later. For now, let's go shopping, come on," he urged, tugging violently on the sweatshirt that Jinyoung had worn. Jinyoung cursed the younger one's ability to sneak up on him without making a noise.

 

Jinyoung cast a glance towards the door before he sighed and turned to Yugyeom. He gestured with his hands for the younger boy to lead. Yugyeom instead gripped his wrist and pulled him towards the car.

 

As they we're driving down the highway, Jinyoung questioned Yugyeom about Mark's behavior with his clients. His question was met with a flat stare and a scoff.

 

“It's something that Mark-hyung has always done. He has a conversation with his client and then after a week or two he sends them the perfume, much to the satisfaction of the client. I haven't quite figured out why he does it but I know not to disturb and eavesdrop into their conversation,” he said with an accusatory glare towards the other.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and glanced at the road ahead. “It’s not like I heard much. Though, he sure was amused at whatever his 'client’ was saying. I'm pretty sure it was a gushing old woman,” he grumbled under his breath. Yugyeom turned to him with wide eyes, shocked at the words he heard.

 

“Hyung, are you by any chance jealous?” Yugyeom asked in an amused voice. Jinyoung felt his ears burn at the question and he quickly denied it.

 

“Of course not! What earthly reason do I have to be jealous! Pfft, jealous, my ass. I was just curious because, well, hyung's laugh was so refreshing to hear. I just wanted to know what he was hearing that made him laugh,” he said in a nonchalant tone.

 

Yugyeom grinned to himself and focused on driving. “Yeah, sure. Like you weren't burning a hole in the door in anger, cursing the client for making him laugh when you obviously haven't achieved that yourself,” he said and snickered to himself.

 

Jinyoung frowned and looked out the window at the grassy plains as the cogs in his mind worked. He knew that Mark was shy and that he had a hard time socialising with new people. Yet, he had no qualms about giggling with his new client.

 

Jinyoung thought back to the few questions he had heard Mark ask the caller; what's your job? What's your favorite past time activity? Do you prefer a date at the park or a date at an expensive restaurant?

 

He scowled when that particular question came back to mind. What could Mark find by knowing all these trivial, yet personal, questions?

 

He pondered about it all the way to the shopping complex and was still deep in thought as Yugyeom shopped beside him. So in his thoughts was he that Jinyoung failed to notice the younger pull out his phone and click a few pictures.

 

When he turned around to ask Yugyeom about some snacks he found the younger with his phone held up and a mischievous glint on his face. Eyeing him suspiciously, Jinyoung proceeded to shop but he was wary about the pictures the younger one clicked. He only hoped he did not send it to anyone.

 

After paying the bill, they hauled the packages back to the car and set off towards home. It was nearly noon and the sun was high in the sky. They decided to eat at a small diner on the way.

 

There was some sort of excitement permeating the crowd in the diner and Yugeyom asked the waitress about it  as she came to take their order.

 

“Oh, there's a carnival coming soon in the neighboring city and everyone's excited about it. Apparently, it's a famous carnival around here and people are already making plans to go,” she said cheerfully before she left with their orders.

 

Jinyoung saw the younger boy turn to him with hopeful eyes and a smile. He clasped Jinyoung's palms and looked at him pleadingly. “Hyung, we have to go to this carnival! Please, tell me you'll come,” he requested.

 

Jinyoung gave it a thought and decided that visiting a carnival was harmless, but given the fact that he was wanted by Namjoon made him unsure. He frowned slightly and stared at the table.

 

“Yugyeom-ah, I don't know if it's fine to go. I mean, there may be Namjoon's people looking out for me-”

 

“Then we'll call Mark-hyung too! As long as he's there you're safe, right? So we'll call him!” Yugyeom declared triumphantly. Jinyoung's eyes were wide with shock as he contemplated the thought of Mark in a carnival.

 

“Do you think he'd agree to come?” Jinyoung heard himself asking. Yugyeom gave him a sly smile and winked at him.

 

“He will, if you ask him.”

 

Jinyoung spluttered and glared at him. “Why would you say something like that. It's not like I have some pull over him.”

 

Yugyeom smirked at him and leaned closer. “Hyung, he likes you. He has a soft spot for you and I'm sure he'll do anything you ask,” he said.

 

Jinyoung was about to let out a string of curses when the waitress returned with their food. As she was leaving Yugyeom asked her for a flyer of the carnival, all the while smiling sweetly at her. He saw the waitress stumble a bit and return promptly with a flyer and a very noticeable blush on her face.

 

After thanking her profusely, Yugyeom turned to him with a wicked smile and flashed the flyer at his face. “Now all you need to do is smile and act cute in front of Mark-hyung and ask him to accompany us to the carnival.”

 

“Yugyeom, why do you think he'll listen to me?” Jinyoung asked the younger boy in all seriousness. Yugyeom locked him with an intense stare before he gave him a soft smile.

 

“Because you care for him. I've seen lot of people stay by at Mark-hyung's house but none of them have had any effect on him. Not like you do, anyway! It's just….well, to me, at least, it seems like he favors your attention. He wants you to be happy and content here. I think he enjoys your company. That's all I meant. He may agree to it of you're interested. After all, he cares a lot for your well being.”

 

Jinyoung blushed hearing such words and he swallowed nervously. He was secretly happy to know that Mark liked him. It was no secret that Jinyoung liked him either. They were quite obvious with each other but they were cautious around each other.

 

He really wanted to know what would happen if one day he were to become courageous and question Mark about his feelings.

 

He gave it to thought before he shook his head a little. Mark would definitely reject him, given the fact that he was all the way here when Jinyoung was all the way in Seoul.

 

Yugyeom's whiny voice snapped him out of his inner battle. “Hyung, just give it a shot please!”

 

In the end, Jinyoung relented when Yugyeom threatened to reveal his shopping pictures to Mark.

 

* * *

  
Mark was exhausted. Talking to his clients for more than hour, asking about their lifestyle and living, took the energy out of him. It was part of the reason why he had asked the boys for some privacy.

 

After every interview with the client, Mark felt the need to recuperate in solitude. He was currently resting his head on the kitchen table, an empty plate and glass beside him.

 

Earlier when he was hungry he had retreated to the kitchen to cook some food for himself but he had been surprised when he’d found that there was food already waiting for him in the refrigerator. A sticky note on the fridge told him to heat the dish before eating. He had also recognized the neat scrawl of Jinyoung on the sticky note and had felt a smile erupt on his face.

 

Mark was not accustomed to Korean food but lately, Korean food was all that he ate, thanks to Jinyoung. Mark realized belatedly, that he loved the Oriental way of cooking. Jinyoung introduced him to a lot of different meals and he was glad for it.

 

He was sure that the food he had consumed was bulgogi, but he was not sure. Whatever it was, it had meat and it tasted extremely good.

 

Presently, Jinyoung and Yugyeom were out for shopping. Given the fact that Jinyoung had to cook for two people, the groceries were expended quickly. Mark had also gained weight due to the rich food that Jinyoung made him eat and he considered it a miracle. He was prone to skip meals and forego sleep, a trait which had irritated Jinyoung to no end.

 

The younger one had taken it upon himself to force Mark to eat on time, going so for as to physically drag him towards the house. At night, the two would share a quiet meal, talking about the things they did.

 

Jinyoung would read books or watch TV or keep in touch with the gang back in Korea. Sometimes he would help out Mark in the green house and such days would always end up being good. Jinyoung loved to hear about flowers and the language of flowers.

 

Mark had been teaching him about the various meaning behind each one of the flowers and Jinyoung had been surprised. He had told Mark that he would never underestimate any type of flora in the future.

 

Mark found himself loving every moment that the spent with Jinyoung and he hoped it was mutual. He was slowly opening up to Jinyoung and he was shocked at how easy it was to talk to him. There was a certain comfort in talking with the younger that Mark had never felt with anyone else before.

 

Jinyoung was also learning Shaolin at a quick pace. Mark was surprised at how talented Jinyoung was. He loved to spar with Jinyoung and he was exalted every time he put the boy down. It was adorable to watch the younger one pout and frown. It always made Mark want to pinch his cheeks and he feared that one of these days he might just end up doing it.

 

That was another thing that was happening in his life.

 

These urges in his body that was elicited due to Jinyoung. Everytime the boy gave him a focused gaze or was observing Mark's movements, the latter felt a sort of rush in his veins. Whenever Jinyoung would trail those dark eyes on his form, Mark would feel heat pool low in his belly. His skin itched and he had no idea why his body reacted in such a way.

 

Mark was scared that the other boy would notice these changes but Jinyoung was oblivious to it, much to Mark's relief.

 

His mind brought him back to the pictures that Yugyeom had sent him an hour ago. In the pictures, a grumpy looking Jinyoung picked out groceries, pointedly ignoring the camera. A few of the pictures had Jinyoung glaring at the camera as they were taken.

 

Mark could not help but chuckle as he thought of those pictures again. Jinyoung looked extremely cute and Mark really wished he was there with them. He knew that the other two wanted his company but his work almost always interfered with their plans.

 

It was due to this reason that he had decided to take the two boys out for the carnival that was supposedly going to happen in the neighboring county. Mark had seen it two days ago in the newspaper and he had cut out the ad.

 

He never got to ask Jinyoung as he was suddenly piled up with new clients. He had kept it off for long and he needed to ask Jinyoung because the carnival was going to happen in four days. He somehow wanted to make it up to Jinyoung.

 

He always worried about Jinyoung, wondering if he felt lonely or caged. Recently, Jinyoung had begun to mope about the house as he was feeling extremely helpless. The situation back in Seoul worried Jinyoung, but there was nothing he could do from here. So he really hoped that this carnival plan worked. He wanted to lift his spirits and watch him smile again.

 

He started when he heard the door open. Then came the undeniable whining which belonged to Yugyeom, followed by the sharp voice of Jinyoung, no doubt chiding the youngest among them.

 

He smiled and made it to his feet with intent on greeting the boys when he stubbed his tow against the wooden leg of the table. He let out a sharp sound of pain and clutched onto the end of the table for support.

 

Loud shuffles of footsteps were heard from the living room and Mark cursed softly. He had not meant to voice out his pain, but it had been spontaneous. Jinyoung and Yugyeom rushed to the kitchen as Mark leaned against the table, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Mark-hyung!”

 

“Hyung, what happened!”

 

Mark looked up and found two worried gazes on him. He gave them a tight lipped smile and pointed to his feet. “Stubbed my toe against the table,” he replied in a pained voice.

 

Jinyoung unfroze from his spot at Mark's reply and he swiftly made his way to the elder. He knelt down and examined his toe. Mark also glanced down and gasped when he saw that a part of his toe nail had ripped off.

 

Mark heard Jinyoung sigh as he gingerly prodded at the wounded toe. He winced immediately and Jinyoung retrieved his hand. Yugyeom moved toward them just as Jinyoung got back to his feet.

 

“Hyung, you've managed to tear your nail. It needs to be cleaned and removed. Otherwise the protruding nail may cause you more pain,” came the expert opinion of Jinyoung.

 

Yugyeom nodded along with him and stared at him disapprovingly. “What were you thinking, hyung? Stubbing your toe like that. You need to watch your where you're going.”

 

Mark ducked his head as Yugyeom chided him. He could not help but smile abashedly as he gave his reply. “I was just happy that the two of you came home. In that excitement, I may have moved quickly and stubbed my toe.”

 

Mark looked up and found Jinyoung smiling at him. Yugyeom, however, continued to glare at him.

 

“I'm sorry, Yugyeom-ah. I'll try to be careful next time,” Mark said in a gentle tone. Yugyeom blinked a few times before a smile erupted on his face. Mark then glanced at Jinyoung and found himself under the watchful gaze of the younger. He suddenly flashed Jinyoung a reassuring smile which made the latter blush. Muttering something something under his breath, Jinyoung went to retrieve his medical kit.

 

Half an later, the three of them were seated in the  living room. Mark's toe had been bandaged neatly and he was now resting on the couch with his feet on the arm-rest.

 

Jinyoung and Yugyeom were watching the television and Mark was just lying on the couch, hearing their argument about some character on the television. He felt his eyes slowly close as  soft voices filled the room. The air outside had been warm and the light filtering through the windows were bright.

 

Such a climate was well loved by Mark and he soon found himself falling asleep to the hushed whispers of Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

 

He awoke an hour or two later to find Yugyeom sprawled on the floor before him, a blanket covering the lower half of his body and a pillow under his head. Dusk had approached and Mark faintly wondered how he had managed to sleep so much.

 

A cluttering sound from the kitchen caught his attention and he slowly got up. He yawned and stretched his hands upwards, crossing them a little as he felt his joints pop and settle in place. He got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen.

 

He found Jinyoung reading a book as he stirred something in a pot that Mark never knew he had. The younger trained his eyes on the contents of the pot and he hummed to himself in satisfaction at the result. Mark felt a stirring in him as he witnessed this and he quickly dislodged the thought out of his mind. He cleared his throat and smiled as he saw Jinyoung look up at him. “What's cooking, good-looking?”

 

“Ah, it's nothing. Just trying out a new recipe that I found,” he said with a nervous laughter. Mark narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Jinyoung. He peered into the sizzling pot and let out a sound of appreciation as he took a whiff of it.

 

“Whatever it is, smells good. How long was I out?” He asked.

 

Jinyoung smiled at the elder but continued to stir the contents of the pot. “You slept for nearly five hours, which makes me wonder about your sleeping schedule at night.”

 

He then turned to Mark with an accusatory glance and raised the spatula to point at Mark. “You are getting ample amount of sleep at night, right?”

 

Mark nodded. He waited as Jinyoung lifted the pot and placed it aside. Then he told Jinyoung that he got his usual slumber of five hours during the night. This led to a rant from Jinyoung, and Mark already knew this would happen. Mark listened with amusement as Jinyoung scolded him regarding his late sleeping habits. He then proceeded to chide Mark about his lifestyle, saying that work was not everything.

 

And throughout the rant, Mark found the younger one extremely adorable, what with his stern face and that pout.

 

Before he could stop himself he found himself lifting his arm and pinching Jinyoung's cheek. The younger one stopped talking midway and a look of pure shock etched all over his face. Mark pinched his cheeks with the slightest pressure before he let his arms fall to his sides.

 

“You're cute when you're screaming at me,” he said before he could stop himself.

 

Jinyoung's cheeks slowly turned rosy as he lowered his gaze to the tiles on the floor. He kept his eyes to the ground until Mark cleared his throat. Brown eyes caught Mark's steady gaze and the latter was sure he could drown in them.

 

Mark smiled as he saw the shy expression on Jinyoung's face. They continued to stare at each other until Jinyoung broke the silence. "H-Hyung, um..I want to ask you something. I-I mean, we, as in Yugyeom and I, wanted to ask you something. And I'd really like it if you could give it a thought?" He ended with a questioning glance. Mark nodded and leaned his hip against the side of the counter, while he waited for Jinyoung to gather his words. 

 

The younger looked at him with wide, innocent eyes as he spoke. "There's this carnival in a neighboring city. It's in four days and uh, I really- I mean, Yugyeom and I really wanted to go there. And I know, I'm not supposed to know where I am and all that, but I really want to go. And, well, I'd really love-shit, I mean, we'd really love it if you joined us," he completed with a hopeful smile on his face. 

 

Mark let out a soft chuckle as he saw the way Jinyoung spoke. It was obvious the younger wanted him to go and wasn't it what Mark had planned originally. He proceeded to reach into the back pocket of his jeans as he retrieved the cut out article from the paper. He gave it Jinyoung and nodded at him to read it. 

 

Jinyoung's confused expression slowly turned blank as he read the words. "Well, guess you and I had the same idea. I also wanted to take you guys to the carnival," he said softly as Jinyoung looked up at him with a smile. The expression was so pure and joyful that Mark felt his own lips tugging upwards in a smile.

 

"Y-you're serious? You'll really come with us? With me?" He murmured in disbelief. Mark took a step closer and nodded, biting his lip gently. He was elated at seeing the happiness in Jinyoung's eyes and it did wonderful things to his heart. 

 

"I really do. I'm always cooped up here that I forget about you two. I think we'll have fun. What do you-oof!"

 

Mark failed to complete his sentence as he was roughly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Jinyoung. The latter held onto him tightly and whispered in Mark's ear. "Thank you, hyung. I'm really glad you agreed."

 

Mark lifted his arms and brought the boy closer as he returned the embrace. He placed his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder and replied. "I'm happy if you are," he said softly. 

 

They released each other after a moment and they slowly parted, not taking their eyes off of each other. Jinyoung stepped back and ran his hand down the material of his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed when they'd hugged. There was a tiny smile on his face along with a very noticeable blush, and Mark decided that he liked this look on Jinyoung. The younger nodded at Mark and pointed towards the living room where Yugyeom was.

 

"I'll go and tell him the good news," he said shyly and Mark was sure his heart skipped a few beats.

 

Mark nodded and watched in a daze as Jinyoung went to Yugyeom. A loud cheering sound resounded his house a minute later and he was met with a grinning Yugyeom running towards him. Mark nearly tumbled down as Yugyeom tackled him in a hug, saying 'thank you's over and over again. A moment later, he felt Jinyoung join them. He felt Jinyoung's arm wrap around his waist and he did the same, wrapping one arm around Yugyeom and the other around Jinyoung. They glanced at each other and exchanged smiles.

 

The three boys remained in an embrace for a few moments and Mark basked in the moment, grateful for their presence in his life.   

* * *

 

The moon shone bright that night and there was a flurry of activity happening at the port of Daegu. 

 

Jaebum and Suzy had met up a little away from the port area. She had led him near the area where men dressed in black clothes were unloading boxes from a truck. The truck bore the name of DS Healthcare Exports and it made Jaebum's heart sink. They stealthily hid behind some metal containers and observed the entire scene.

 

At first, everything was going on in an orderly manner. Two men unloaded boxes from the truck, while a bunch of others were tampering with it. Jaebum clearly saw them stuff something inside the boxes, seal them neatly and load them in the truck. He felt sick as he watched all this. Then, a motorbike roared in the night as it neared the truck.

 

This startled the men too as they all stopped their work and gathered near the guy who drove the motorbike. He stepped up to them and removed his helmet. When he stepped in the moonlight, Jaebum gasped. The boy was none other than Jungkook. He was speaking fervently to the guy who stood in front of the other, their leader probably. 

 

Jaebum's blood burned. Yoongi had no chance to notice this, not when his own brother was orchestrating the entire thing. He thought back to the day when he and Yoongi had made an oath with each other to never deal in drugs. He did not remember the younger boy declare an oath. Did morals mean little to people nowadays?

 

His fingers twitched as he slowly retrieved his gun from his holster. He watched as Jungkook suddenly punched the man in front of him. It sent the man reeling off to the side and he fell. He turned to his side and found Suzy nowhere. Cursing, he slowly made his way forward, eager to hear the conversation.

 

Jungkook was beyond furious. He had received an anonymous mail earlier in the day. The mail had a video attached to it and he had clicked on it, wondering what it could be. The video was blurry but he could make out the silhouette of a truck and the words DS Healthcare printed on it. What shocked him was what happened next. The boxes had been unloaded and then filled with drugs. It was unmistakable and Jungkook wanted to kill them.

 

He had quickly called the manager and inquired about the routes taken by their delivery trucks. His manager had told then that some of the trucks had taken a different route. A path via the port had been taken by some trucks. Jungkook had devised a plan in his mind to follow the truck.

 

That night, he had lied to Yoongi and had slipped out of his house. He had taken his motorbike and had waited by the industry for the truck's arrival. Sure enough, the truck arrived and loaded the usual box of shipments. Then, he silently tailed the truck as it had made its way through the empty streets. Just as his manager had said, the truck bypassed the road for the highway and instead took a different path. A path that led to the port. 

 

Upon reaching the port, he rode up to the truck and stopped a few feet away from them. The others seemed to be in the middle of packing drugs into the medical supplies and he felt a sense of elation as he saw the look of fear in their eyes. He removed his helmet and approached the driver of the truck. 

 

"What the hell is going on here, Minhyuk-ssi?" Jungkook's voice thundered in the silence of the night as he strode over to the other man. 

 

"What do you think, Jungkook-ssi? You've got eyes. You've got a brain. Use it and tell me what you think it is," he said sarcastically and Jungkook gritted his teeth in anger. 

 

"Don't you fucking talk to me that way, you little worm. You better be ready to face Yoongi-hyung. He'll be pissed when he hears about this." This elicited a snort from the other man and he raised his voice. "And you think we give a fuck about what that little man thinks? We work for someone much scarier than him. You can go to him and tell him about this and we wouldn't -"

 

His words were cut harshly as Jungkook punched his ugly face. The man teetered off to the side and fell. What he did not expect was to find Jaebum walk towards him with a gun in his hand, aimed at none other than Jungkook himself. He looked at him wide eyed and raised his palms in a placating manner. 

 

"Jaebum-ssi, this is not what it looks like," he said in a guarded voice. The older man continued to approach him with a furious expression on his face. "Does oaths mean so little to your brother, Jungkook? Does he know about this?" 

 

Jungkook was about to answer when a gunshot was heard. He instinctively closed his eyes, thinking it was Jaebum who shot him while in reality, the gunshot hit the driver instead. Both Jungkook and Jaebum looked about, trying to find out who it was that shot him. 

 

The port was empty as far as Jungkook knew and nobody lived around this part of town either. Unfortunately, there was no source of light other than the moon and it was difficult to see anything clearly. They heard some rustling and a few of the goons took out their weapons. 

 

Then, four guys emerged from the bushes and slowly walked towards them. One of them had blonde hair and Jungkook recognized him as the doe-eyed Chinese murderer. Walking beside him were two other guys. They all had masks that covered their nose and mouth but their hair was exposed. One of them was tall while the other one was just a few inches shorter than the tall one. Both of them had black hair and in the darkness, that was the only thing Jungkook noticed. Behind them, a man in a hood trailed slowly, carrying a gun.

 

So, it had been this guy who had used the gun. 

 

Jaebum tilted his chin at them and spoke out. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His question went unanswered as the hooded man just stared at them. He then raised his gun and aimed at jaebum. "Kill them."

 

Jaebum ducked to the side as the bullet whizzed past him. Everything was a blur after that. The three ninja-like guys moved so fast that Jungkook did not even realize that they were about to attack them. The tallest of them approached Jungkook while the other two went after the gangsters and, were those swords the guys unsheathed? He did not have time to ponder as he was met with a flying ninja, aiming a kick at his face. 

 

He swiftly ducked down as his attacker's leg swung over his head, missing it by a few inches. He rose to his feet and used his forearms to defend the kicks that flew at him. The boy fighting him was fast, his movements fluid and his aim accurate. Every single kick and punch was dodged by Jungkook but he also took the brunt of every attack. Bruises formed over his body and Jungkook was sure he would lose to the other. 

 

Then, he paused in his attacks as gunshots rang in the night and one of the other ninja yowled in pain. He looked to the side and found smoke arising from Jaebum's gun. Jungkook used the distraction and tackled the other boy to the ground. He managed to knock him down and he proceeded to punch his face. The boy was quick to grip his fists and push him off of him. Both of them made it to their feet and they were exhausted. 

 

Jungkook looked to the side and found himself standing alone. Most of the gangsters were dead or wounded. Jaebum was nowhere to be seen and he felt upset at the turn of events. But he would not give up. The ninja boy in front of him regarded him with a strange look. Jungkook found black circles underneath the ninja's eyes and he felt pity. They stared at each other until a soft voice spoke next to him. 

 

"We can't do this. He's just a boy," came the soft voice and when Jungkook turned his head to find the source of it, he found that it belonged to none other than his doe-eyed Chinese murderer. His Korean was good and he spoke with no accent. The tall boy gave him a glare and shook his head. The other one, the one who'd been shot, staggered to them and leaned against a crate. 

 

"We have our orders, Gege. Let's just do it and leave," said the tallest of them. His voice sounded tired, like he was just tired of all that had happened. All of their gazes were on him and he felt uncomfortable. He also felt the tiniest bit of fear permeate his being. He did not want to die in some abandoned port. 

 

His eyes fell to the doe-eyed blonde. He looked extremely distressed at the prospect of hurting Jungkook. The hooded man who had fired the first shot, stepped up to them and gripped the blonde guy's arm. He hissed out something in mandarin and Jungkook knew that he was threatening him. 

 

Then, if all of this chaos wasn't enough, they heard the sirens of the police. This alarmed the four ninjas and they quickly sheathed their weapons, except the hooded man. He raised his gun and aimed at Jungkook. The two dark haired ninjas disappeared into the foliage that surrounded the port while the blonde one stayed behind, his voice taking on a pleading note. 

 

Jungkook saw nothing else other than the barrel of the gun that was pointed at him. He did not see the police vehicles, nor did he notice Jimin come up from behind him. He closed his eyes and then he heard the gun fire. He waited for the pain to come, but all he felt was being pushed to the side and the sound of the bullet lodging in soft flesh. He opened his eyes and found Jimin standing over him, his hang clutching his wounded ribs. 

 

Jungkook's mouth fell agape. The bullet had lodged into Jimin's torso. The bullet meant for him. Jimin had saved him. He focused on nothing else as his boyfriend crashed to the ground. He crept over to him and caressed his face. Tears dripped from his eyes as he spoke to him. 

 

"J-Jimin-hyung, you saved me. You saved me," he muttered. He saw Jimin's eyes turn glassy. He focused only on the man bleeding in his arms and he looked up, shouting for someone to help him. A pair of medics quickly made their way to him with a stretcher. They gently shifted Jimin onto the stretcher while he let out little sounds of pain. 

 

A strong hand suddenly turned him around and he was met with a tall detective with black, messy hair. He had a black coat on and his badge was pinned to his coat. He spoke to Jungkook but the boy was numb, all he could think about was his dying lover. 

 

"Jeon Jungkook, I'm Detective Park Chanyeol. We're here to arrest you so I suggest you comply and come with us without causing ruckus," he said in a deep authoritative voice. Jungkook frantically looked around and found the medics taking Jimin away. The detective followed his gaze and let out a deep sigh. Two officers approached him and cuffed his hands, but Jungkook did not care. 

 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Jimin. He's in safe hands. As for you, you're in a lot of trouble, young man. Haul him in the car, boys. I'll be riding with this one," he ordered and stepped aside. Jungkook barely registered being dragged away to a car. He was roughly pushed into the backseat of the car. Jungkook shivered as he took in all that was happening around him.

 

He was being accused of murder and for drug dealing. His boyfriend was shot. Their only ally,  _Bastet's Children_ , had left them. Hoseok was still missing and he sure that Yoongi would lose his mind when he'd know. He let out a sob as his entire world came crashing around him. He was just twenty two years old.  _He's just a boy,_ the blonde murderer had whispered.

 

And that was all that he was at the moment. 

 

_A tired, broken boy...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows deeply* I apologize to all of you for this very very late update. In the future I will upload shorter chapters, but hopefully at a much faster frequency. I really want to type it all out 'cause I'm really excited to continue. I hope you'll forgive me!!


	8. The Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is hurt in more than just body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As I said in the previous update, I'll be posting shorter chapters and I really hope you guys are okay with it.

Youngjae had been in a lot of sticky situations before, but the present situation made all those previous events look insignificant.

 

The three of them, Jackson, Hoseok, and Youngjae, were made to board a yacht. After spending several days in that warehouse they were now being taken somewhere else. The yacht was a true piece of beauty, with a sauntering length of around forty meters along with an upper deck, a main deck and the lower deck, upon which they were literally thrown. Namjoon's men had manhandled them into a large room which had four beds and a table. There had been only a tiny window on one corner of the room and Youngjae had immediately felt claustrophobic.

 

The yacht had mandarin words printed on it, which Jackson had translated for him as 'The Black Dragon'. '' _Heilong means Black dragon. It's the name of the Dragon God of North known to bring about winter, or something to that effect."_  Those words had been said by Jackson when they had been in the confines of the yacht.

 

Youngjae had seen fear cross Jackson's face for the first time since they had been captured. Upon enquiry, he had told Youngjae that the name 'Heilong’ belonged to the Head of the American - Taiwanese gang. He had known about the old leader because he had heard Jaebum talk about him. The leader of the Taiwanese Gang had been referred by many names, but 'Heilong' had always stood out. The name had been the source of fear for any person he had encountered. Youngjae had felt uneasy as he had listened to him.  

 

After a few hours, the yacht had stopped moving, and they were eager to leave the confines of the yacht. The three of them had plotted a plan so that they could alert Jaebum. It was decided that Jackson and Hoseok would distract the guards and Youngjae would get off of the yacht. From there, Youngjae would have to improvise and make arrangements, but he already had an inkling of whom to go to. 

 

The first part of their plan was mostly successful, with Jackson banging the gun-wielding men with a steel utensil he had found and Hoseok slamming the doors into one of the bigger man's head. Youngjae had made his way easily until he reached the upper deck. He had seen three men stop in their tracks upon his arrival, and they had pounced on him. He managed to knock out two of them, but the other one had suddenly brought out his dagger.

 

The gangster had waved the dagger in front of Youngjae in a threatening manner, but Youngjae had refused to budge. The gangster, being impatient, had moved forward, swiping at Youngjae. The latter had managed to dodge each of his swings until he decided to attack him.

 

The two of them had gravitated towards the edge of the deck. Youngjae had started aiming punches right at the man's chest, and he had succeeded in bringing him down. He had him in a choke-hold on the floor when the guy underneath him retrieved his dagger and had stabbed him. He had screamed in pain and had released the man. But before anything more could have happened, Youngjae had thrown himself over the railing and he had plunged into the water.

 

The water had been extremely cold and Youngjae had felt a painful burn rise up in his lungs. He had held his breath and had desperately kicked his legs in the water to wade to the surface. He had gazed upwards and found the yacht moving away from his position. He had sent a silent prayer, hoping that the other two remained safe.

 

And that was how he had escaped the yacht. Now, he was freezing in the dark and he had no energy whatsoever to even make it back. Then, he remembered the ultimate reason he was doing all this, so he mustered whatever flicker of energy he had and decided to make his way out of the water.

 

His injured leg was useless to him as he managed to swim away from the yacht. He saw the dimly port at a distance and decided to make way towards it. It was a slow journey till he reached a concrete surface to climb onto. After several painful attempts to make it over the concrete walk-way, he managed to pull himself up. Blood streaks stained the ground he was resting on and he groaned looking at it.

 

He reluctantly made it to his feet and walked up the steps that led way to the exit of the port. It was dark now and the streets were dimly lit, the pale yellow light casting dull shadows on the concrete. He had a vague memory of walking this familiar path and he hoped he was going in the right direction, given that he was relying only on his own memory of the place.

 

He stumbled by rambunctious teenagers in the street, walked past homeless people sharing warmth huddled next to each other and he finally ended up at the only apartment complex in the area that appeared neat. By neat, it meant that the walls of the apartment were freshly colored with paint and certain fixtures were done. 

 

Given the lack of security around the apartment, it was quite difficult for him to break into the complex. He found it altogether tiring, hunched over a keyhole trying to break in, until finally he made it in. Once inside, he had no idea where the person he was seeking lived. Then, for his fortunate luck, he spotted a bulletin board near the elevator, a mass of posters and attention notes pinned on it.

 

One particular note caught his eyes. The note was an advertisement, regarding the sale of an air purifier. The contact information scribbled at the bottom made him smile.

 

_Kim Suzy. Apartment no. 20_

 

He smiled to himself in relief and he turned towards the elevators, only to find it with an 'out of order’ sign. Sighing to himself, he slowly trudged up the stairs, cursing his luck. His wounds were painful now, and he desperately wished for a soft surface upon which he could crash. The ease with which he entered the apartment baffled him.

 

The colonies around the port were surrounded with people who had little to no money. The hospitals were poorly funded with inadequate staff. The schools were in ruins and the authorities had no interest in the crimes that happened in the area. Youngjae always wondered why Suzy had selected such a place to live, but it was a question that was yet to be answered by his friend.

 

A person could be dying on the street calling out to his mother, and yet the people would do nothing. They would walk by as if they had not heard the painful cries. It was, in a way, a blessing to him at the moment. He appreciated the lack of interest. It kept him safe.

 

Her door was unlocked and Youngjae frowned at that. It was not prudent to keep doors unlocked at such times and he promised himself to talk with her about it. Right now, all he could focus was on the wound. He looked about the house and found nobody in, so he made his way to the living room. It was unfortunate that he did not make it to the couch in time, for he felt extreme dizziness which led to him losing consciousness. 

 

He felt himself sprawling on the floor as he winced when his wound made contact with the carpeted floor. Darkness followed after that and he awoke next only when the living room was flooded with bright light. His head was pounding and there were several areas of his body that were throbbing with a dull ache. He let out a soft groan and took in his surroundings. 

 

He was still lying on the same floor he had collapsed the previous night. The only addition was the pillow underneath his head and the blanket covering his body. The blankets smelled of detergent and he let himself smile at that. His eyes fell on the person lying on the couch and he felt his breath catch. 

 

Suzy was lying on the cushions on her belly, her hands tucked under her chest and the tips of her toes peeking out from the blankets. Her dark locks were messily spread about the pillow she was resting on, but it did make her any less beautiful. The sun's soft light traced the sharp contours of her face and Youngjae found himself marveling at the sight. 

 

He had missed her. And he was grateful for her. He then noticed the bandages wrapped around his shin and moved his fingers to touch the material. He glanced at the slumbering form of Suzy once more, before he slowly made it to his feet. He stank of sweat and blood, his nose scrunching up in distaste. He moved towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. 

 

He showered and brushed his teeth just in time for Suzy to wake up. After she had woken up, they had quietly conversed for an hour or so before Youngjae had fallen asleep once more. 

 

The next time he woke up, he did not open his eyes. Instead, he lingered on the cushions of the couch, relishing those early moments when one was just awakening from a deep slumber. His eyes were still closed when he heard the door open. A soft sniffling sound caught his attention, but he did not move still. He realized that it was Suzy who had entered. She walked in the direction of the bedroom, still eliciting soft sobs. After a couple more minutes, he heard soft footfalls make their way to him and he held his breath, releasing them slowly so as to feign sleep.

 

"I'm sorry," came the soft whisper and a gentle press of cold lips against his skin. Then, she left. His eyes flew open the moment he heard the hinges of the door creak shut. He made it to his feet and rushed to the window in the living room. 

 

Earlier in the day, Suzy had been acting in a weird manner. It had puzzled him to the point where he now found himself following her figure with his eyes as she made her way to the parking spot. He saw her car chirp in the silence of the night and he made a quick decision.

 

He made his way down to the parking spot with as much speed as he could in his condition. He saw the tail lights of her car at the end of the street and he cursed himself for not acting sooner. He surveyed the parking lot and found a white sedan among other cars. He limped towards the car and broke into it without hesitation. 

 

Three minutes later, he was following Suzy as she made her way down narrowed lanes. He recognized the streets and he felt a chill go through his spine. This was the same street he had taken to reach Suzy. He saw her stop near some steel rubble that were by the side of the street and he stopped immediately. In the darkness, he saw her greet someone, a male without doubt, and the two made their way further into the ports. 

 

He followed them on foot, careful to not make a lot of noise, as they continued to walk ahead of him, talking in hushed tones. They stopped near some metal containers and were observing something. 

 

In order to get a better vantage point, he found dense foliage by the fencing surrounding the port. He crept to the bushy foliage and watched with bated breath the scene unfolding before him. 

 

He spotted Min Yoongi's younger cousin, Jeon Jungkook, arrive on a motorbike. A heated conversation ensued followed by punches being thrown from both sides. It was then he noticed a figure making its way to the Jungkook. Youngjae's blood ran cold when he recognized the dark figure.

 

It was Jaebum. Jaebum was holding Jungkook at gun point. Everything was messed up, but Youngjae only felt relief. Jaebum was fine even if he looked a little worse for wear. And it was to his luck that Jaebum was here. All he needed to do was get to him.

 

His plans of meeting him were ruined when he saw four men interrupt whatever conversation Jaebum and Jungkook were having. To his astonishment, the black adorned men began attacking the others and Youngjae felt panic rise in his throat. He emerged from his hiding place but his movements faltered as someone gripped his forearm. He let out a gasp and quickly turned towards the person who had caught him.

 

His eyes narrowed when he saw that his captor was none other than Suzy. He harshly tugged his hand away from her, but she failed to relent. He growled and tried to pry her fingers from his hand, but she only gripped it tighter. 

 

"Don't do it, Youngjae. Please, don't. You've done enough already, just leave, please," she murmured and her voice cracked as she pleaded him. Her eyes held a look of sheer desperation and he wanted to remove that look from her. He held onto her shoulders and pointed a finger to the chaos happening behind them.

 

"Jaebum and Jungkook are fighting these hooded people. I need to help them. It's bad enough that things turned sour between  _Bastet's Children_ and  _Daegu Shadows_ , but its worse to let these strangers attack them," he reasoned as he gently shook her thin figure. Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes and Youngjae was worried. 

 

"Why are you crying, Suzy? What's wrong?" He implored her and her unresponsiveness only made him nervous. Then, he heard the tell tale sound of the police siren and that was when he realized that they needed to leave. He instinctively gripped Suzy's wrist and began to walk away from the entire area. As they were making their way back to Suzy's car, their feet stopped when they found Namjoon and the black hooded men around him. One of them was heaving and he clutched at his side, uttering curses whenever he moved.

 

Namjoon had a lazy grin over his face as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes shone in the darkness and for the first time since he had met Namjoon, he felt fear strike his heart. The other boy's expression held rage in them and the grin plastered over his face made him look crazy. Youngjae was mentally questioning Namjoon's sanity when the latter spoke up. 

 

"First of all, I want to thank Suzy for being the co-operative little bitch that she is," he said in a cheerful manner that made Youngjae grit his teeth. His jaw, however, slackened when Namjoon's words finally registered in his mind. 

 

"What does Suzy have to do with anything?" Youngjae demanded as he pulled Suzy closer to himself. He quickly gave a side glance at her and was surprised to find her staring at Namjoon with an undecipherable expression on her face. 

 

Namjoon only continued to smile as he glared at the two of them. Youngjae was beginning to feel a knot form in his stomach as he turned to Suzy. He gave her a gentle shake as she focused her eyes on him. "I-I'm so sorry, Youngjae-ah. I warned you. I warned you to leave, but you wouldn't listen," she said as tears made their way down her cheeks. The look of guilt pouring from her eyes hit him like a blizzard and he reeled back a little. 

 

He shook his head as he stepped away from her. Two of the hooded men sighed and made their way to him. His stance turned defensive and he was about to fight them, but it was all in vain. The other two were extremely strong and their grip on him was firm. He struggled weakly in their arms as they drew him away from Suzy. He cast one last glance at her as he realized what had happened. 

 

Suzy had tricked him into following her. He was sure that she had told Namjoon about him meeting up with her. The surge of pain that flared up in his chest at her betrayal hurt him more than his wounds. He let out a broken gasp and snapped his head up, turning to look back at Suzy.

 

"Why?! Why did you do this!" He yelled at her. She barely looked up at him before his vision was covered in darkness as he felt a cloth over his face. He took in a deep breath and tried to kick at them, but alas they had tied his hands with rope. He began cursing loudly, at Suzy, at Namjoon and at anything and everything. He kicked the leather seats in front of him in retaliation, but it did nothing to the ones driving the car. 

 

He resignedly settled over the back rest of the seat and felt tears trickle down his face. He had not expected Suzy of all people to betray him. He had opened himself up to her. He had told her his secrets, his dreams, and his past. He had shown her a part of himself that nobody ever knew. And she had repaid him with betrayal and lies. He closed his eyes and tried to push the constricting pain that took over his body and mind, but he found no release from it. 

* * *

 

Suzy looked warily at the figure kneeling on the ground before her. 

 

Namjoon had ordered the ninjas to restrain Youngjae and take him back to the part of the port where the Yacht was docked. Suzy had driven with Namjoon as they followed the other SUV to the other side of the port. She had no way to escape him and had been forced to ride with him. 

 

Suzy had felt her skin crawl when they had finally reached the Yacht. She had refused to step out of the car, but then Namjoon had roughly gripped her arm and had yanked her out of the car. She had stumbled to her feet and had walked with him until they rejoined the other four.

 

Presently, she saw one of the ninjas remove the hood from Youngjae's face. He immediately shot an accusatory glance towards her, and she ducked her head down, not able to meet his eyes. As she continued to hang her head in shame she heard Namjoon talk in mandarin, authoritatively, at the others. 

 

The four of them removed their masks and hoods, respectively, and she was shocked at how normal they looked. One of them barked something at the shortest member and she recognized a look of anger flash in his doe-like eyes. The blonde stepped up to Namjoon and tipped his chin up. Then, he replied in the most fluent hangeul she had ever heard.

 

"I'm not doing what he asked me to. You can't order me around," he threatened in a low voice. For someone who looked as feminine as he did, his voice was deep. 

 

Namjoon merely grinned at him before he doubled over himself, clutching his stomach. Before Namjoon could have even replied, the blonde doe-eyed man had kicked the former in the gut. A brief smile flashed on Suzy's face as she took in Namjoon's pain stricken face. The smaller man then went to one of the other black haired ninjas, grabbed onto his arm, and dragged him towards the yacht. 

 

She was then surprised when the tallest of the ninja's stepped up towards Namjoon. His eyes were shadowed with black rings and it looked like he had not slept in days. He walked right in front of Youngjae and gazed at his kneeling form. An expression of remorse appeared in his eyes for the briefest of moments before it disappeared. 

 

"I'll do it. No need for anyone else," he said in a soft whisper. Youngjae's face blanched as he was being pulled to his feet. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, a kick was aimed at his side. 

 

A loud scream resounded the silence of the night, and Suzy belatedly realized that it was she who had made it. Her eyes widened in horror and the boy she loved fell over. She took a few steps back but was stopped as she felt a strong hand grip her forearm. She was immediately pulled back against a firm chest, and she could feel someone's breath tickle her ear. Her entire body shivered in fear.

 

Rough fingers gripped her face and held it in place. "You will watch, Suzy. You will watch him suffer the consequences of your betrayal. Do you think you could hide  _anything_ from me, hn?" He stopped for a moment as the ninja kicked Youngjae from the back, making him fall face first on the hard concrete. His face landed hard on the ground, and he let out a groan. 

 

He managed to open his eyes and he cast a glance at her. Suzy's eyes filled with tears as she whispered his name with sorrow. 

 

The ninja pulled the boy up by the collar of his shirt and made him stand on his wobbly feet. Youngjae's eyes were hooded and his nose was bleeding. A sharp punch was aimed next to his jaw and Suzy felt her heart clench when she saw a tooth fly from his mouth. Youngjae barely had the time to register what was happening, when another kick to the center of his chest sent him flying back. He landed on the ground, back first, and his eyes clenched shut in pain. 

 

Tears flowed freely from Suzy's eyes but she could not move her head. "Do you feel pain, Suzy? Do you? This is what you get for loving someone. You always end up in pain even if the one you love is not involved," came the whisper from Namjoon. She did not even hear half of what she said as her eyes were focused on Youngjae. 

 

She watched Youngjae lie on the ground and looked at him with defeated eyes. She had betrayed the second closest person she had. It made her no different than the other gangsters out there who did not think twice about backstabbing their trusted friends for a bigger reward. 

 

Youngjae once again blinked his eyes open and his unfocused gaze fell on her. She felt a dull throbbing in her chest as she locked eyes with him. 

 

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Youngjae! Please, forgive me,_ was what she wanted to scream at him. 

 

The ninja with the dark circles growled viciously and started landing multiple kicks on Youngjae, and Suzy closed her eyes shut. She heard several crunching sounds accompanied by wet sounds and guttoral grunts. Her breath hitched and she sobbed as she continued to hear Youngjae groan in pain until everything became silent. 

 

Her eyes flew open the moment she felt Namjoon's grip slacken on her. The two ninjas were now dragging Youngjae's limp body in the direction of the yacht. She shook her head in disbelief and ran after them, ignoring Namjoon's angry demands for her to stop. She bolted up to the tallest one and harshly gripped his forearm. He gave her a side way glance and she looked up to meet his eyes. There was guilt written all over his face and Suzy gazed down to Youngjae's bloody form.

 

"He's alive. Unconscious, but alive. We'll treat him, don't worry," whispered the tallest of them and Suzy broke into tears. She nodded wordlessly and watched the two ninjas enter the yacht. 

 

She continued to watch them until they opened the deck door and disappeared inside. She wiped the stray tears form her eyes and took a few deep breaths. The damage was done now. There was no going back. 

 

Squaring her shoulders, she turned around and began to briskly walk away from all this. She needed to be with her sister. She wanted to see her sister's breathing form and reassure herself that Namjoon had not got to her. 

 

As she walked past Namjoon, he grabbed onto her elbow but she kneed him in the crotch with as much force as she could, her lips upturned in disgust. She pointed a crooked finger at him and narrowed her eyes in anger. 

 

"You are sick. I'm glad that Seokjin-hyung's not alive to witness this madness. You're a disappointment to his memory, Namjoon. I hope you suffer for all that you have done," she said in a clear voice. Namjoon glared at her and moved forward to grab her, but she punched him in the face and walked away. 

 

Her tears surfaced, once more, as she left the port area. She was alone, now. Her sister was in a coma and the only boy that she had ever loved, was now beaten to unconsciousness because of her. She stared up at the night sky and all the stars that shone. 

 

Even if one day Youngjae forgave her, she would never forgive herself. She could never forgive herself. She had turned into the type of person she really hated, but she still had time to repent. 

 

Her mind brought up the expression of pain that had crossed Youngjae's face at her betrayal, and she would have done anything to erase that look off of his face. With that image fresh in her mind, she calmed herself and came to a decision.

 

Youngjae always told her that there was a solution for everything as long as one strives to find it. Even if it proved difficult and dangerous, one must continually persevere until the goal is achieved.

 

She repeated the words in her mind and felt a tiny flicker of hope in her heart. Her thoughts, then, drifted to her sister and she briefly lost the courage to go forth with her plans, but the bloody face of Youngjae reminded her that some risks were worth taken.

 

So she promised herself that she would make things right. Even if she died in the process of achieving it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews gives author-nim the extra boost to write.


	9. The Eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yoongi get to meet their new lawyer who will be representing them. Jaebum goes through a tough time trying to figure out everything, while Youngjae is saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so happy to be back! Did y'all miss me? This chapter is not a happy one, but the MarkJin chap that I will be posting after this will be a happy one. Hope you guys will like it! How have you all been? I hope you're all fine!!

Yoongi had always been apprehensive of interrogation rooms. When he was but a child, he had been in these rooms almost all the time. He would get into trouble for the smallest of crimes, but he would always take responsibility for it. And if it so happened that he was falsely accused of something, he would have fought tooth and nail to defend himself.

 

His mother had been the one to enforce that in him. She would often come to bail him out when he was wrongly accused, but she would also let him spend the night in jail if he was at fault.

 

Right now, as he gazed at his young cousin, all he could see was injustice. Jungkook being charged with drugs was an absurd concept, yet here he sat facing with that very same accusation plastered over his name.

 

Yoongi wrapped an arm around the younger one in comfort and he felt a pang in his chest when the latter leaned into it. Jeon Jungkook was barely twenty two and he had already faced enough issues in his life. He glanced at the boy and found his eyes staring ahead into the empty space.

 

Even if Jungkook was being quiet and reclusive, the elder had an idea about what was going on in his mind. After the news about Jungkook's arrest had reached his ears, his first call had been to Detective Park Jimin. When he had received no reply from the young detective Yoongi had feared the worst. Luckily, one of the other detectives had informed him about Jimin's condition.

 

Yoongi had immediately requested the details of the hospital that Jimin was admitted to, and he had been relieved when he obtained the details. The hospital was well known to him, and it was the place where he was born. He had been there a lot of times, given the fact that his mother had worked there as a nurse for the majority of her life.

 

The doctor he had called was not the one in charge of Jimin, but he had promised Yoongi that he would inform him about any change in Jimin's condition.

 

Presently, he recalled one particular call he had received at four in the morning. Jimin's operation had been successful. The bullet had been removed despite the awful amount of blood loss he had endured and Yoongi had felt a weight lift off of his shoulders upon hearing that. 

 

He cast a glance once more at  Jungkook and began to gently rub his shoulder. When it still did not draw his attention Yoongi decided to use words.

 

“Kookie, I know that you're feeling awful for what happened, but until we figure it all out try not to blame yourself,” he said in a soothing voice. Jungkook's head snapped to the side and his eyes were full of skepticism as he looked at Yoongi. 

 

“Not to blame? The very reason all of this happened is because of me. If it was you in my position, then you wouldn't have taken impulsive decisions like me. You would have executed it in a much better way. You would have made sure that nobody got hurt,” he said. His voice cracked in the end and his eyes glistened with tears.

 

Yoongi could stand in the face of immense grief with a straight face and a strong will, but the moment his family or someone he considered as his family was in distress, his cold exterior would ebb away and a softer side of his would emerge. He did not show that side to everyone. The only ones who had been receptive of his more humane side had been Jungkook and Hoseok. It may have extended at times to his closest associates and peers at the music studio, but that was where the list ended.

 

“You were the one who had to take that decision and you took it knowing the risks. That makes you brave, Jungkook. You managed to act on time and do what was right. It was unfortunate that you had to face the consequences. Just know that I don't blame you for anything,” he said in a soft whisper.

 

Yoongi continued to rub his shoulders gently as he tried his best to placate the young boy but it seemed like it was all in vain. He decided to try one last tactic to console him, hoping that whatever he was going to say further would at least relieve him.

 

“The hospital called me around four A.M.,” he started, and Jungkook's eyes widened a fraction, “to inform me about Jimin's condition.”

 

Yoongi saw him take in a quick breath. He leaned forward a little and spoke in a low voice. “Jimin's stable. They removed the bullet from his body. Now, it's only a matter of time before he wakes up,” he ended. Jungkook visibly relaxed after hearing that and his tears fell over his cheeks, making dark spots over his shirt.

 

Yoongi could not help but feel his own lips curve upwards at that. He was fond of Jimin, though a nuisance he may be, and he wanted to protect the boy as much as he could. The young detective was always keeping an eye on his young cousin, and that was what was admirable about Jimin. He was brought out of this thoughts by Jungkook's chuckle.

 

Yoongi saw in amusement as the boy wiped his tears using his sleeves, and he had never looked as young as he did now. Yoongi raised his hand and ruffled his soft hair, messing it up. “I'm glad to see that smile, kid.”

 

“I'm glad Jimin-hyung is fine, but I'm still worried about the drug thing. I swear to you hyung, I didn't do it,” pleaded Jungkook, his lips in a semi-pout. Yoongi nodded and reassured him that he believed him.

 

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the interrogation room was opened, and a tall dark man entered, wearing a light black suit. His hair was tousled, and he looked back and forth between the two of them. Jungkook was the first to talk.

 

“Detective Park.”

 

Yoongi looked at the newcomer and gave him a scrutinized glance. His entire attire and demeanor screamed expensive. There was a file in his hand that he dropped on the table. Some of the papers flitted out and Yoongi caught the tail end of a photograph. His attention was diverted when the taller male sat in the chair by the interrogation table, facing the other two. He gave them a disarming smile and placed both of his hands on the table.

 

“I'm Park Chanyeol, and I'm the Detective in charge of this case. I’m also Park Jimin’s partner. You must be Min Yoongi-ssi?” He asked with an inquiring gaze aimed at Yoongi. Yoongi nodded at him, but kept his words to himself. He was not the type to trust people at the first glance, but he hoped that the detective would see sense.

 

“Yes, I am Min Yoongi. I'm Jungkook's cousin brother. He's not going to talk anything until his lawyer arrives, so don't even bother questioning him,” came the cold response from Yoongi. Park Chanyeol's face remained neutral as he gave a nod. Then, he leaned towards Yoongi and spoke in a soft voice.

 

“Then maybe I should question you instead, since you don't need a lawyer,” he said with a challenging glint in his eyes. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as he observed Yoongi's surprised expression. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward.

 

“As much as I hate to say it, your cousin brother was found in a very compromising situation, and whatever evidence we received points to Jungkook-ssi being in charge of these drug dealers,” he said, turning serious. “We received an anonymous tip informing us of some questionable dealings going on in your company, and we sent out patrols to check it. And when they stumbled upon a bunch of armed idiots fighting, they called us in.”

 

Beside him, Jungkook shivered, and Yoongi squeezed the younger boy’s shoulder in comfort. Everything was a mess right now, and Yoongi did not know whom to believe except Jungkook, because the boy was incapable of lying. He caught the detective’s eyes and nodded once at him.

 

“I called my firm a while ago, and they told me that my lawyer will be here soon, so we can discuss then,” Yoongi said firmly. He did not want anything more discussed until his lawyer arrived. The firm that represented him had a reputation for acquitting the most notorious of criminals. His trusted lawyer was, unfortunately, not available as he was on vacation, so his firm had assured him that they would send someone else to fill in for him.

 

The detective nodded and proceeded to recline in his chair, when suddenly the door opened to reveal a handsome man in formals. His hair was a dark shade of brown and his eyes were lined with a thin layer of kohl. He was wearing a light blue, full sleeved button shirt underneath a dark blue vest and brown pants that hugged his legs. The detective nearly toppled over his chair as he stumbled to his feet with a surprised yell. The newcomer merely glanced towards him with a smile before he turned his attention to Yoongi and Jungkook.

 

“Hello boys, I'm sure you're all ready to spill the beans!” Was the introductory words uttered by the man. The detective frowned and walked towards him, taking long strides. He placed both of his hands over his hips, pushing back his coat as he looked down over the shorter man.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I don't remember involving you in this case,” came the heated whisper from the detective, which was in no way a whisper as Yoongi heard him clear as a bell. The newcomer sighed and proceeded to take out his tablet from his black leather bag that was hung over his shoulder. He looked up at the detective with wide eyes as he placed his tablet on the table. Yoongi furrowed his brows at the two, but remained quiet.

 

“I'm doing my job, Chanyeol,” he muttered as he cast his gaze downwards. Then, he pushed aside the detective and sat on the chair. He gave the two Daegu boys a goofy smile and he grabbed his tablet, swiping his finger elegantly over the screen to switch it on. Yoongi sneaked a glance at his younger cousin and found him entranced by the other guy. Sure, the new comer had a friendly aura around him, but experience demanded Yoongi to be suspicious of any new person at the first meeting. The detective dragged another chair which was in the corner and sat down in it, grumbling to himself. 

 

Yoongi pointedly stared at the brunette with a raised brow. “And who are you?” He asked gruffly. The newcomer smiled once more as he reached into his vest pocket and produced a card. Yoongi grit his teeth in irritation when Jungkook reached for the card and held it between his fingers, glancing down to read it. “My name is Byun Baekhyun. I'm your lawyer, by the way. You can find my details right there, on the card,” he said, tapping the card with his index finger.

 

“I've not heard of you before, Mr. Byun. Are you a new one?” Yoongi asked with a frown. The lawyer turned his twinkling eyes to Yoongi and smiled. He shook his head at the question and leaned forward to explain.

 

“I'm an experienced attorney and I usually take over cases that interest me. I don't take random cases. I'm very picky like that,” he said with a wink. Yoongi felt the blood rise in his body as he heard that.

 

“So you decided to take my Kookie's case because, what, it's interesting? You don't do your job for the sake of Justice?” asked Yoongi with barely contained anger. This brought a cloud over the lawyer's face. He grimaced and shot a glance at Jungkook. “I'm not particularly interested in these type of cases. But I'm doing this as a favor for someone and not out of my own interest.”

 

Yoongi was taken aback by his honest answer. His eyes met those of the detective and he realized that the latter was also surprised. The lawyer gave no chance for questions as he continued to speak. “I had pledged to never get involved in this shit again, but I guess you can never really run from Mafia eh?”

 

Yoongi was about to speak when he was beaten to it by the detective. The detective rose from his chair and stood behind the lawyer with an expression akin to concern. “Baekhyun, you don't have to do this. You can step back. We can get someone else,” he suggested in a soft voice.

 

The lawyer glanced up at him gratefully but he shook his head and returned his gaze back to Jungkook. “A promise is a promise. I gave my word that I'd save the kid. And you know me, I don't go back on my word,” Baekhyun said with a soft smile.

 

Yoongi's head was reeling with confusion and he turned to look at his young cousin and found him smiling at the two men in front of him. Jungkook suddenly leaned forward and pointed towards them. “You're lovers, aren't you?” He asked out of the blue.

 

Yoongi looked between the lawyer and the detective curiously. The concerning glances did seem odd for two people who were supposedly just acquaintances. Yoongi would have assumed that they were friends, but assuming that they were lovers were far-fetched. But Jungkook apparently felt otherwise. The lawyer smiled bashfully at them and nodded while the detective looked uncomfortable. “Ah, you've got good observation skills. It's true, Chanyeollie over here is indeed my one and only lover, aren't you?” He said and turned to the blushing detective.

 

Yoongi watched in bewilderment as the detective blushed and cleared his throat. “This doesn't reach anyone else's ears you got it?” He threatened gruffly. The lawyer merely waved him off and focused his attention on Jungkook.

 

“Listen, you are being charged with drug involvement and trafficking. It's a serious crime. The sentence for this is nearly 5 years if you're lucky. And pretty boys like you don't survive in prison for long," he said with a concerned look. Yoongi heard a shuffle next to him and found Jungkook leaning forward. "Then what do you suggest, Byun-ssi?" Jungkook asked in a soft voice. 

 

"I'd suggest you to refuse a public trial,” advised Baekhyun. Yoongi shook his head and was quick to point out that a public trial would help put Jungkook on a sympathetic stand, given that his young cousin was innocent of the crime.

 

Baekhyun refused his idea immediately. He picked up his tablet and tapped at it for a moment before he turned it towards them. Displayed on the screen was a profile of a man who seemed to be in his early thirties. He had black hair and it was swept back in a professional manner. He had thick rimmed glasses and his employment stated that he was an attorney. Yoongi looked up at Baekhyun questioningly.

 

“See this guy? His name is Kang Juwon. When you go to the hearing today, the judge will most probably demand a trial, whether you plead guilty or not. Kang Juwon will be representing the government while I'll be representing you, the defendant. He's one of the finest attorney's I've ever seen. He'll make sure the jury agrees in his favor and throw you in prison. Hell, he could even convince you that you were the one who committed the crimes! He's a conniving old fox, I tell you!”

 

Yoongi smirked at him and raised his brows. “If that is the case then why should I hire you? What's your edge over him?”

 

The lawyer flashed him a wide smile and gave him a knowing look. Even the detective had a smug expression on his face. “He's good at what he does and I'm good at what I do,” he expressed with a grin. Yoongi's words were laced with skepticism when he posed his next question. “And what is it that you're good at?”

 

The lawyer's entire demeanor changed when he replied. His eyes darkened and his smile disappeared, making a dangerous expression pass his face. “I do whatever it takes to win. And I take any means necessary to reach it. It doesn't matter to me if I'm not the good person. I'm fine with being the bad guy if it means I attain justice. I work in the shadows so that my client stays in the light. I don't mind doing shady work to obtain justice.”

 

A heavy silence settled over the room for a few moments until Yoongi spoke. “Alright, then. You're hired,” he said, which made the lawyer smile, and he continued, “I trust you enough to help Jungkook.”

 

“You won't regret it. Leave him under my care. I'll help him out,” he said with a sincere smile. Yoongi found himself nodding at his words. Then, the detective sighed and glanced at his watch. “I think it's time for me to take Jungkook-ssi back to his cell. The hearing is set for the afternoon at the courthouse. Don't be late,” he said, eyeing Yoongi. The latter nodded and got to his feet.

 

He watched his cousin being taken away and felt a sense of dread fill him. He had already let Hoseok be kidnapped by Namjoon. Jungkook was his last piece of sanity. If he lost Jungkook then he had no idea what he would do. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone place their hand over his shoulder.

 

It was Baekhyun. He had a sad smile over his face and he nodded at Yoongi. “You'll get both of them back, I promise you,” he said softly, giving him a knowing look, before he also made his way out.

 

It was only later, after Yoongi had left the precinct, did he realize that he had not told the lawyer about Hoseok.

* * *

 

Jaebum had been betrayed a lot in his life. It was second nature when you were neck deep in the Underworld, where each person cared for his own. While Jaebum knew all of this, he had still counted on certain people to not break his trust. 

 

Min Yoongi had been one of them. 

 

Presently, he was back in his home. He had stolen some random car near the port and had driven back to Seoul. He had not thought twice about Jungkook or his well being. The betrayal had ran deep with this one. 

 

He closed his eyes and pressed his fists against his eyelids. He knew that his relationship with Min Yoongi was not the best, but there was still some semblance of hope for future friendship. Now, that hope had burnt out, leaving only smoke in its wake. 

 

His mind went back to what he had witnessed back at the port. He had seen Yoongi's men packing drugs in the cartons of medical supplies. He had seen those packets of white powder being handed out and placed meticulously inside the cartons that were supposed to be delivered to his hospital. When he had seen this, his first instinct was to knock down Yoongi's door and demand an explanation, but then he had decided to confront Jungkook first. The fight that had followed had been weird and out of the blue. The more he thought about it, the more agitated he got. 

 

"Hyung, you have been silent for the last half an hour. Do you mind telling me just what happened back in Daegu?" 

 

Jaebum brought his fists away from his eyes and looked up from his position on the couch. He found Bambam looming over him with his hands crossed across his chest. He had a serious look in his eyes and Jaebum decided to tell him. 

 

After a long explanation, Jaebum tried to gauge the younger one's reaction. He had remained impassive throughout his explanation and he had not even moved an inch. 

 

Bambam hummed and sat on the recliner opposite Jaebum. He placed his elbows over his knees and leaned forward. He looked at Jaebum for a few moments before he spoke hesitantly. "I think we need to look into this matter much more carefully. I just find it unbelievable that Yoongi-ssi would resort to drugs. You know how much he hates the stuff!"

 

Jaebum clenched his jaws and nodded. Everyone knew about Min Yoongi's hatred for the substance. It was known that Min Yoongi's father abused his mother to get money for drugs. It had taken a very bad toll over his relationship with his son. In the end, his father had overdosed himself and had died. The entire Mafia world knew not to approach Min Yoongi with drugs. 

 

"Then why were his men loading drugs into our medical supplies? Min Yoongi had to have known about this shit happening with his people," spat Jaebum. Bambam acknowledged the words of his leader but he remained silent. Jaebum released a sigh and closed his eyes once more, gathering his thoughts. He played the entire scenario that had happened in the port in his mind, over and over again, trying to find something he missed. 

 

"Those hooded men," Jaebum whispered, "we need to find these men. There are a lot of unknown gangs moving about in Daegu. They either belong to Yoongi or to Namjoon or to someone else. If we find out who's hiring these people, then maybe we can get a lead. What do you say, Bam?"

 

Bambam gave it a thought before he shook his head. "I still think we have to look around Daegu. These gangsters are the least of our concern, Hyung," explained the younger one. Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Bambam and nodded at him to continue. 

 

Bambam cleared his throat and continued speaking. "If there is some funny business going on, then there is no way that Yoongi-ssi  _does not know about it_. I mean, he knows everything about his gang. I don't see how this could have crossed him. If it weren't for Mr. Han, I don't think any of us would have caught onto this."

 

Jaebum mulled it over for a moment before he agreed with Bambam. It did seem weird that Yoongi would remain oblivious. Unless he was purposefully overlooking it. He shared his thoughts with Bambam, and the younger one scoffed. 

 

"Min Yoongi does not tolerate such things, but it's something to be considered. I still feel we need to stake out that port area in Daegu and keep an eye over there."

 

Jaebum nodded and remained quiet for a while as he decided on a plan of action. Once he was sure, he called out to Bambam. "Listen, I think we should tackle this on both fronts. We need to keep an eye over Daegu and know more information about these hired men. There is also the case of Namjoon and Suzy," he started. "What did Suzy do?" Asked Bambam with distaste. 

 

It was true that nobody trusted her. The only person that was unfazed by her was Youngjae, and Jaebum was sure that such blind trust was due to Youngjae's feelings for the girl. He glowered as he replied. "That bitch can't be trusted. She left me there that night and disappeared. Keep some men on her too. Next time I find her, I have things to ask of her," he said and Bambam made a note of it.

 

Jaebum then stood up and began pacing around his living room as he issued further orders. "Take some men and stake out the port in Daegu. Search every single nook and corner. There maybe something that the cops missed or something that we missed. There has to be something! I'm assigning this task to you since you came up with the idea. Keep an eye on Yoongi too. I still suspect some fishy business. He is being too lax about all of this. I also want the security increased around the hospital. I cannot compromise the health and safety of the patients there. The club does not need extra security."

 

Bambam nodded and mentally noted all of the given duties. He then glanced once more at Jaebum and asked him what he would do. "I'm going over to Incheon port."

 

The younger one gave a thoughtful look before he spoke. "Isn't that the place where Youngjae-hyung was taken?" 

 

Jaebum nodded and grinned at him. "I want to examine that place with my own eyes. There maybe something there. Then, I will make a trip to Namjoon's old house." 

 

Hearing his last words, Bambam released a sigh. "Do you really want to go through that again? He doesn't live there anymore," he said softly. Jaebum had a distant look in his eyes when he replied. "Sometimes, you have to start at the place where it all began. This entire ordeal started because of Namjoon. His old house may have some clues. And I know for a fact, that the things in his house remain untouched. Namjoon took nothing from that place, in order to preserve memories"

 

A shiver passed through Bambam and he shook his head. "Preserve memories? The house is just creepy. Nobody leaves things like that and change houses, even if it is to preserve memories. I can't stand that place. I feel like there are eyes on me," he whispered. Jaebum smiled at him and walked over to him. He looked at Bambam the way old fathers looked at their young inexperienced sons.  "There is only sorrow in that place. Grief and sorrow. And unfinished business."

 

Jaebum stared at the young boy in front of him and he felt fear grip his heart like a vice. His face turned to a grimace as he ruffled Bambam's hair. "Kunpimook, for the love of God, please be careful. I can't lose you too," he uttered with a wavering voice. Bambam smiled at him and suddenly enveloped him in a tight hug. Jaebum responded a second later and placed his arms around the boy.

 

"I'm not gonna leave you so easily. You have taken me as your ward and I will remain with you. Like stink on a sock," came the muffled words from Bambam. This made the elder laugh as they both parted. They stared at each other for a few moments before Bambam gripped his shoulder. 

 

"Please, remember to eat, sleep and call Jinyoung-hyung. We'll be fine, but you gotta promise that you'll be fine too." Jaebum nodded and pinched his arm. "Brat, don't tell me what to do. Now go and get ready. Take a day to gather everyone and pack. Take as much ammunition as you need. Just, don't be the one to open fire, got it?"

 

The younger nodded and bid farewell to Jaebum. The latter watched him go with a sense of apprehension filling him. He had allowed his last confidante to leave on a mission, and he had no idea if he would come back. Without wasting a minute, he made his way to his room and began packing.

 

It was time for him to take things into his own hands. 

 

* * *

Pain.

 

It was a term that caused fear in many people. There were many forms of pain. It could be physical pain caused by wounds or bruises or it could be pain that was caused by emotional trauma. Whatever form it took, nobody wanted to feel it. But that did not mean that everyone escaped from it. It was a part of life; an unavoidable aspect of life. 

 

Jackson had been hurt before, emotionally, mentally and even physically after he decided to sleep with Jaebum. But the pain he was feeling right now was wordless. It was the pain people felt when they saw their loved ones being hurt. There was no description for that pain now, was there?

 

To see a boy he considered his younger brother being carried like a lifeless body broke something in him. Granted, he could not go to him immediately as he was being held by one of his captor. 

 

Earlier, Hoseok and Jackson had helped Youngjae off the yacht, which had angered their captor. The guy in charge had been furious when he had heard of their mutinous encounter, and he had locked both Hoseok and Jackson in separate rooms. After a day or two, they had still not found or heard from Youngjae and Jackson was getting worried. He could not even talk to Hoseok. 

 

So he had been surprised when one of the men had suddenly barged into his room, tied him up and had roughly maneuvered him out of the room. Jackson had gone pliantly without struggling, but he was filled with apprehension for what was coming. The thug had taken him to a room that looked too much like a hospital ward. The entire room looked sterile with their white walls. There was a heart monitor along with several hospital paraphernalia in the center of the room. The walls were lined with cabinets on one side filled with bottles and linen. There was also a stretcher and two beds. He was thrown on one of the beds and left there by the thug. Jackson had no idea what would happen, but he had not expected two men to suddenly barge into the room with a wounded Youngjae in their hands.

 

Presently, he watched wordlessly as the tallest of the two tore off his own mask and threw it aside. He looked at the shorter man beside him expectantly until the latter began barking orders at him, all the while removing his own mask and gloves. "Remove his clothes quickly. I'll get the other things."

 

Jackson was frozen at his spot as he tried to comprehend the situation. He was sure that the boy lying unconscious on the bed was Youngjae. Even if his face was battered and bloodied, he would recognize his beloved Youngjae anywhere. 

 

He stumbled to his feet and slowly moved closer to the stretcher with an expression of shock. The boy's legs were twisted in a weird way, and so were his hands. His breath hitched as he finally saw the damage done to the younger one's face. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he belatedly realised that his hands were tied. 

 

He had no time to ponder over that as the next moment he was harshly pushed aside by the man who had earlier barked orders at the taller boy. "Get out of the way, please. I need to treat him immediately," the man said. 

 

"Are you a doctor?" he heard himself asking frantically. He had no idea how his voice did not waver. The man merely nodded before he placed a kit on the table beside the stretcher. He opened the kit and took out certain instruments. Then, he connected Youngjae to the heart monitor, and the beeps resounding from the instrument was erratic, sounding nothing like a normal heartbeat. The doctor cursed and called out to the taller one. 

 

"Tao, I need you to help me. Just give me whatever I ask you. Got it? Go clean your hands," he said in a sharp voice. The taller one, Tao, immediately removed his gloves and walked over to a sink in the corner. He quickly washed his hands and stood near the doctor. 

 

Jackson weakly made his way to the other side of the stretcher and saw the naked body of Youngjae. There was a cloth covering his nether regions to preserve his dignity and Jackson could have cared less. His pale skin on the chest was covered with big red bruises. His shoulder was sticking out in a weird angle and Jackson wondered if it was dislocated. There was a stitched cut that had ripped open and was bleeding. His ribs were bruised and the way his chest rose and fell was abnormal to even a layman like Jackson. The first pricking of tears began as he heard the difficult breaths that Youngjae took. As his eyes moved downwards, he noticed the abnormal twist of Youngjae's right leg. There was another stitched cut that had opened over his thigh. His right ankle was also swollen and was turning an angry shade of red. He clenched his eyes and tried to compose himself, by taking deeper breaths and telling himself to not break. Then, he opened his eyes and glanced at Youngjae's face. His once beautiful face was marred with bruises and cuts, and he was sure that Youngjae's nose was broken.

 

He could not hold onto his tears anymore. Jackson cried silently. He did not sob or wail. His tears, just like his pain, were silent. 

 

He heard the doctor list out his wounds and Jackson felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. "Broken nose, five broken ribs, six at the least, I won't be able to make a guess without an x-ray. He also has a gash over his side, though it looks like someone had stitched him up. The same for his thigh. I think it tore when he was fighting. His shoulder is dislocated and his wrist is twisted. More bruises down his body. His ankle seem to be twisted too, and I can't tell the extent of break of his right leg," he said and took a deep breath afterwards. Then he turned to Tao and frowned at him. 

 

"Gosh, Tao, were you trying to kill this poor kid?" The doctor questioned, and the boy suddenly ducked his head down in guilt. Jackson snapped his head upwards and threw an angry look at Tao. "Were you the piece of shit who did this to my boy? If I wasn't tied right now I'd have choked you."

 

The boy barely reacted to the threat and turned back to Youngjae. "I had to do what nobody else wanted to. I promised that I wouldn't kill him. Perhaps, I went a little too far. I'm sure you'll get him back together, Lay-ge," he said and glanced towards the doctor.

 

Jackson watched the doctor nod hastily. He then placed his hands over Youngjae's shoulder and looked at Tao. The latter held onto Youngjae's legs and nodded at the doctor. Jackson watched as they proceeded to set Youngjae's shoulder back. When the pop resounded and his shoulder was set back into place, Youngjae suddenly opened his eyes and began screaming. Tears formed in his eyes as he began thrashing on the stretcher. 

 

The doctor immediately tried to hold onto Youngjae's hands, but he was violently pushed away by his flailing hands. Jackson watched in horror as Youngjae continued to evade any attempt by the doctor to rein him in. In the end, the doctor gave up on getting him in control.

 

"Hold him down, Tao. I'll get the anesthetic," yelled the doctor as Tao gripped onto Youngjae's hands and pressed him into the harsh bedding of the stretcher. Jackson moved closer to Youngjae and looked into the glistening eyes of the boy, feeling utterly helpless.

 

"Jae? Jae, calm down. These people are trying to help you. Please, stay still and let them do their work," he whispered to the boy, but it was in vain. It seemed the pain was making him hysterical. 

 

As if things were not messed up enough, Youngjae suddenly stopped thrashing. He became still as his breathing stopped and his eyes snapped shut. His heartbeats slowed and the heart monitor flat lined after a moment. The doctor cursed loudly and threw the syringe he was holding and ran to Youngjae. He placed his fingers against Youngjae's pulse point and cursed again.

 

"He's got no pulse. Fuck! Tao get me the defibrillator! NOW!" He yelled. The boy dragged a heavy equipment and thrust the pads into the doctor's waiting hands. He quickly poured gel over it and placed them against Youngjae's chest. 

 

"Clear!" he yelled. The electric shock surged through Youngjae, making him bounce a little. 

 

The next few moments would be scenes that would haunt Jackson for years. He watched, frozen in place, as the doctor forced Youngjae's heart to start. After three painful attempts, Youngjae's heart began to beat again, albeit slower than before. 

 

"Thank the God. We got him back," whispered the doctor. He looked down at the unconscious boy and nodded at him. "You gave us a good scare, kid," he said, as if Youngjae could hear. 

 

Jackson suddenly felt his hands go free and he looked to the side and found Tao give him a knowing look. He nodded at the boy gratefully. The next moment, he grabbed onto Youngjae's fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. His vision was blurry and tears flowed from his eyes. He had nearly lost Youngjae. The very thought of living in a world without Youngjae made Jackson shiver. Jaebum would have lost his mind if Youngjae had died. This brought a fresh batch of tears flowing from Jackson's already red eyes. 

 

"I almost lost you. I almost fucking lost you, Youngjae. Don't do that to me, to Jaebum, to us. You hear me? You're not allowed to die. I completely forbid it," he whispered against Youngjae's cold fingers. Jackson clenched the other boy's fingers within his hands and stared at his face. 

 

He glanced at the doctor and observed him for a few minutes as he worked on his friend. "Thanks for saving him, Doc. I'm Jackson Wang, by the way," he said in a thick voice. The doctor nodded and gave him a look. "You can call me Lay for now."

 

Jackson nodded and returned his gaze back to Youngjae. He brought a chair over to the stretcher and sat over it. He then watched silently as Lay and Tao slowly put back Youngjae together. It took a toll on the doctor and it was obvious. Once he had stitched up Youngjae, two more men entered the medical area. One of them was short with dark brown hair and the other one was slightly taller and he had blonde hair. The one with dark brown hair was not wearing a shirt and he had a bandage across his shoulder and chest. 

 

Jackson watched with interest as Lay frowned at the other two. The blonde spoke up before anyone else, and he sounded tired. "I told him to rest but he didn't listen."

 

The brunette sighed and glanced at Lay. The latter was about to say something when he walked past him and stopped before Jackson. He gave Jackson a tired smile and offered his uninjured hand. "I'm Junmyeon. You must be Jackson?" He asked in a soft voice. 

 

Lay closed his eyes and cursed loudly. "That's fucking awesome. Why don't you go on ahead and tell him all our real names, huh? While you're at it, tell him our backstory too!"

 

The brunette, Junmyeon, barely paid attention to the doctor. He turned his head slightly as he addressed Lay. "I can't expect them to be truthful to me if I'm not truthful to them. Plus, if I introduced myself as Suho, they'd know I'm bluffing in an instant," he chided. Then he glanced at Jackson once more and pointed behind his shoulder.

 

"I'm sure you know Yixing over there. He's the doctor of our little group, and he's damn smart. He's got good hands," Junmyeon said and Jackson watched in amusement, despite the situation, as Lay lifted his hands in defeat and left the room.

 

Junmyeon continued speaking without being fazed. "The blonde beauty who came with me is Luhan-hyung. He's skilled with guns and he can fight very well. His aim is the best in the entire country," he said with a smile. The blonde scoffed and lifted a hand. He lazily waved at Jackson. The latter nodded at him in acknowledgement. 

 

Junmyeon then turned towards the tall black haired boy cleaning his hands by the sink. Junmyeon's tone became sad when he spoke next. "That's Zitao by the sink. He's very skilled at martial arts and he's very intelligent. He plans very well. And he is very good at beating people up, apparently"

 

Jackson looked at the others and then glanced once at Youngjae. "Tao, he's the one who hurt Youngjae," he accused. Junmyeon nodded slowly and bit his lip. "Our orders were to kill him, but I convinced them that he didn't deserve that. That kid, Namjoon is a hard one to bargain with. In the end he decided to hurt this boy till he was on the verge of death. I apologize if Tao went too far. It was not our intention," he said with sincerity. 

 

Jackson felt tears form once more in his eyes as he looked at Youngjae. He turned to Junmyeon and spoke in a whisper. "What do you want with us? Haven't you done enough?"

 

Junmyeon's eyes turned guilty and he looked at Youngjae. "I came here to apologize. The kid didn't deserve it. Also, I wanted to talk with you about Youngjae. What he did was nothing short of impressive, and we were sad to hear that he was caught."

 

Jackson turned his gaze fully at the brunette and stared at him curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be the bad guys?"

 

Junmyeon shook his head and smiled at him. "We're just stuck at the wrong place at the wrong time, but I assure you, we're not bad. We've never been bad. We hate being here just as much as you. Maybe, we can help each other," he said with another knowing look. Jackson glared at him and shook his head a fraction. "First, you kidnap us. Second, you beat my friend to the point of death and bring him in like a sack of coals. Then, you talk about helping each other out? How am I supposed to trust you? Forget it."

 

At this, Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders as if he was expecting Jackson to turn him down. He then nodded at them and turned around. Jackson continued to watch with narrowed eyes as Junmyeon retreated out the room with the other two. 

 

Before leaving he poked his head once more inside the room and nodded at Jackson. "Think about it. If you change your mind, we'll be right here," he said and walked off.

 

Jackson released a sigh and turned back to Youngjae. His heart monitor was beeping at a steady pace, and it soothed Jackson. He thought over the words uttered by Junmyeon and mulled over it for a long time. He just wanted a sign. A sign shown to him that he could trust these guys. Until that sign presented itself, Jackson resolved to not even consider asking for their help. 

 

He let out a humorless chuckle to himself. He had become so much like Jaebum, that it was scary. He smiled a little thinking of his lover. He closed his eyes and pictured Jaebum's smile. That image always gave him strength. Despite what everyone thought about him being with a Mafioso, Jaebum was one in a million. He was Jackson's precious treasure. He could not picture spending his life with anyone else other than Jaebum. Such thoughts always gave him the courage to move forward.

 

He opened his eyes and glanced at Youngjae once more. He gave him a teary smile and squeezed Youngjae's hands. "I'm here, Jae. I won't let anyone hurt you, promise."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so what do you think? I know this story is going at a snail's pace and I promise I'll try to pick it up. Hopefully y'all will still like it. Just drop me a comment if you have something to ask, I love reading them. Even if it's just a one liner. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated! Until next time!


End file.
